Nihilist's Curiosity
by Atlanticfire
Summary: In the face of an unbelievable reality, Michael accepts and adapts. How will this new world of super-powered Pirates, Marines, and psychopaths handle a genius with an indulgent personality? Gritty/Realistic/Dark/Sexual Content/ Trigger Warning
1. Chapter 1

**_NC Chapter 1_**

_His Beginning, The Birth of Nihilist_

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece … A lot more people would be dead and even more would be suffering trauma. **

**Also permitted by Thanatos...**

XLine BreakX

A yawn could be heard within the bedroom of a seventeen year old male. The young man was six foot and four inch in height weighing little over two hundred pounds, and was currently lying down on his bed within his small room. His hair was as black as night reaching a little past his shoulders, smooth and silken, his bangs parting to either side of his face. Silver eyes remained blank-no emotion could be seen within them. The teen was built well for someone his age with lean muscle, lacking any baby fat. The only abnormality was his pale skin, which didn't seem to fit with his body. He wore only a pair of black underwear, shamelessly displaying most of his body.

This boy was Michael Hanes the only son of Harry and Annie Hanes. He was also the adopted son of Rick and Mary Schultz, older brother of Caroline Schultz.

Michael had been living with the Schultz family for the past eight years. He understood why, his caretakers-he did not consider them parents-had taken pity on him when they met. They believed he was some sort of broken boy they could heal.

He shook his head at their ignorance.

The Schultz were fools, but they were useful fools. They were wealthy as they were stupid, and that wealth allowed him access to knowledge he would never reach otherwise. Their free reign tendencies made even easier to take what he required, but outside of their economic value they were worthless to him, more of an annoyance then anything.

Most would question how he could be so cruel towards people who had cared for him-loved him.

The answer was simple. He did not care for the foolish principles of morality.

His father-devout follower of Christianity-was killed right before his eyes by some pathetic serial killer whose name he did not care to remember and his sister had vanished a day later, never to be seen again. More to the point, they received no help from God. Their prayers were not answered and nor were his pleas.

The loss of his father and sister at the young age of four taught him many things. The three years he spent in that orphanage reaffirmed his beliefs.

He let out a sigh of annoyance. Such things no longer mattered.

Michael ran his fingers through his black hair. Today was Monday the start of the school week. He was contemplating on just skipping again. The school systems couldn't teach him anything he didn't already know. If he desired it, he could have graduated already, but the pros were far outweighed by the cons.

Michael slowly got to his feet and sighed deciding he might as well go to school. His caretakers had been pestering him about his skipping all month once they found out. Michael yawned loudly and grabbed the black shirt and pulled it on along with a plain black shorts.

He briefly glanced at his computer screen, the latest issue of NARUTO open.

Manga, a Japanese picture comic, was something that always peaked his interest. He found it by accident, a manga called "Naruto" popped up on his screen as an annoying ad, but what he saw peeked his curiosity.

The concept of Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limit, was simply amazing to him. The characters explained it as something in the blood, genetic abnormalities. But as he pondered it he thought, what else?

He theorized that the answer was simple. Kekkei Genkai was a completely wrong term. It had nothing to do with their blood. The real secret dwelled within the brain. Kekkei Genkai were an abnormality in the process of the mind. It was simple to understand with enough knowledge about neuroscience. All humans with Chakra had the potential for all Kekkei Genkai of their world in them, and likely countless more, but their brain doesn't allow us to function in a way to activate them. Those that have Kekkei Genkai's are not granted with a different body by biology, they were born with a defect that allows their brain to work in ways that a normal brain doesn't, which coincidentally matches the requirement for a specific ability. This ability allows one to perform better, which according to biology allows the individual to be more successful in spawning offspring that inherit the defect, spreading the bloodline. Of course such a power may be prone to change, how else would the famed Sharingan come out of the Sage's Rinnegan? His wife's genes altered the brain of the child, altering its powers. He was aware that clans in the Narutoverse intermarry because the genes of outsiders could blur their genes, robbing the child of the bloodline, so it is forbidden, even if new bloodlines could be found by that process. And it's not just biology. One can alter their own brain-pattern to awaken more bloodlines, or lose what they had. Humans change, and those changes can effect Kekkei Genkai By that logic, it made sense that their were traumatized fighters who no longer could use their limit, even after their trauma was over. The doctors would say that they are subconsciously blocking their abilities, but he theorized that what they went through changed the working of their brains, and they are simply no longer able to utilize their abilities.

He had never read One Piece, though he'd fix that when he returned. The concept of Devil Fruits was to alluring to ignore.

Not that he good ever test such theories, much to his displeasure.

Grabbing his latest reading material, 'Advanced Neurosciences', he walked out of his room and headed down stairs in black socks, his steps silent as he walked down heading towards the living room at the bottom of the stairs. He gazed in finding his 'sister' lazing about on the lounge on her phone chatting with one of her friends.

Even if she was his sister they looked nothing alike. She had natural blonde hair which she dyed green with white tints; while his hair was pitch black. Her eyes were a light shade of aqua while his was rigid silver.

Michael gazed at the clock, it was currently seven in the morning, he had half an hour left till school. He heard footsteps approaching the living room door as his 'mother' began to approach him with a smile.

Michael spared her a bored glance and turned around walking over to his black metal tipped boots with metal plating around the sides. He strapped them on just as his 'mother' walked up behind him.

He ignored her and left through the front door not even bothering to say a simple goodbye. Mary's smile vanished as a sad expression crossed her features.

Slowly she walked back into the living room and to the kitchen slumping against a chair. Caroline looked over at her mother before saying goodbye to her friend and getting up. Caroline left the living room putting her own shoes on and running out to the door not, but before saying goodbye to her mother.

Michael walked along the path way to school, his fingers curled around the three inch spine of his book, with an expression of boredom. He would finished this book by the end of the day.

A simple task for someone with eidetic memory.

Due to complications during pregnancy his mother carried him and his twin for three and a half months longer before he was finally delivered. Though such a feat was usually impossible, he was sustained in the womb with the help of the local hospital. From what he understood his mind and body developed a much greater capacity whilst in the womb, resulting in his current state.

Several tests revealed that his brain chemistry and muscles were more advanced. The first thing they uncovered from all the medical tests was that the advancements to Michael's brain chemistry gave him eidetic memory. He had the ability to recall images, emotions, sounds, or objects in memory with extreme precision and in abundant volume.

It was also discovered Michael possessed what his mother had called "photographic reflexes" this ability enables him to watch another person's physical movements and duplicate them without practice, no matter how complex. Michael put this to the test by watching every single action and martial arts movie his adopted family owned and found he could perform any action he had seen in the movie perfectly.

One negative side effect Michael got was being constantly hungry. His doctors had explained that the brain used up more nutrients and calories than any other organ in the human body. He now needed to eat more food in order to support his minds mental activities since his brain was now working overtime recording facts and memorizing people's body movements.

Another negative side effect from the experiment was that Michael now found himself craving mental stimulation. This was apparently due to his brain processing information so quickly, it made Michael bored and he needed to be mentally stimulated constantly. Last night he spent four hours researching acupuncture since his brain needed to be active.

He wondered what his sister would've been like had she frown up with him. Would she hate what he had become?

The pale teen gave a loud yawn and his ears twitched as he picked up the sound of someone running towards him.

A gentle voice called out to him, "Michael."

Michael glanced over his shoulder and paused abruptly. The moment he did someone ran right into him. A yelp was heard as the person who hit him fell to the ground. Michael glanced down at the clearly female figure sitting on the ground rubbing his behind. Her name was Skylar Whittem, the closest thing he had to a friend. Though, the term 'friend' was pushing it. He saw her more as an associate who he sympathized with.

Skylar slowly got to her feet, picking up her school bag. She stared at him sighed, "Sorry. Wasn't looking."

A brief flicker of amusement crossed his eyes, "Clearly. Perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings, Misanthrope." With that he continued walking, not bothering to even look in her direction. Though, he thought he saw something flicker in the alley across from him.

Skylar pouted with a childish expression that didn't fit her normal apathetic features; Michael had always been like this for as long as she could remember. A small smile crossed her features as she watched him. Their relationship was a strange one indeed. She was only person who could stand within three feet of him without being inflicted with severe injuries. It was very clear he held a distaste for people, but his looks worked against him in that respect. She could only assume the only reason she was allowed to hang around him was her misanthropic personality and she couldn't deny her own interest in him. Her natural distaste for humanity was overridden by the inhuman look in his eye when he surveyed others like they were tools. It turned her on a lot more than she was willing to admit. Though her lack of direction caused her problems more often then it helped, she always seemed to end up crashing into him (not that she minded). As such, she was the only person who could say Michael Hanes was her friend. Even if he never actually said it.

The black haired teenager continued to walk as Skylar walked beside him, her gaze casted down with a small blush upon her cheeks. Michael was well aware of the girls crush on him along with many others. He just did not see it as something worth dealing with. They would eventually get over their petty crushes and if they bothered him with their ignorant fantasies, he would cut their dreams down. Though, he admitted, Skylar was likely not a "petty crush" given her mature attitude.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the sensation of being thrown forward registered, followed hotly by a sudden halt in motion that left him confused.

Shaking his head, Michael noticed something interesting.

In the air around him he saw large rippling patterns, tiny distortions circling around him like the surface of disturbed water.

Then it came. A subtle pressure accompanied the ripples, in a way that could only be described as a changing of altitude. Though it passed as quickly as it came.

It was then he realized he couldn't move. He did not bother to struggle, as he doubted he could pull out of a distortion in space and merely waited for the inevitable reaction.

He briefly recognized screams of fear behind him, but ignored it in favor of his current situation.

Then the pressure came again, so much stronger that the ripples were black with its force. This time it was so intense, so sharp, and consuming it suffocated him. He gave a strangled gasp as all the air left his lunges. He felt a brief surge of panic when he saw the wide tear appear right before him, but it quickly turned into curiosity.

The tear stretched and stretched until it was nearly twice his size.

He briefly wondered how no one had noticed this. Or perhaps they did and he just couldn't see them.

Even as he was sucked into the void, all Michael could think about was the absurdity of his situation.

XLine BreakX

He found himself being pulled through darkness. _How?_ He wondered. He should have been torn apart into his smallest particles, yet he was unharmed. Then he noticed it was not completely dark, as he wouldn't be able to see his hands otherwise. He felt different, a humming sensation that made his fingers tingle, and yet he felt as though he just ran in the Olympics. Well, he was exhausted enough for it to be true. He looked around and his eyes widened. "Impossible" He whispered.

His vision blurred, but suddenly there was light. Michael noticed white clouds, a glimpse of what looked like massive mountains to his right, the sound of breaking waves, bright blue water that was quickly coming closer. Then, nothing.

XLine BreakX

Then something came, or perhaps it appeared. A sound of sorts, a feeling of something happening. It repeated itself slowly. He wondered how to best express this sound and the only way to do so was… Thump.

Thump-thump-thump.

It repeated again and again, covering his body in waves like the ocean coming onto the beach, waves hitting the shoreline. It felt not unlike his heart, but the warmth was stronger then anything his heart could produce. This sensation was weird and new–something that Michael never experienced before. _But wait… I can think and feel… and this means that I must exist._ Was the only logical thought that came to mind to explain the improbability of his situation. Without much other thought he let the sensation overcome him again and again, spreading warmth and giving him something else, something more. It felt reassuring and strong, yet it made him feel insecure and confused. _What is this place? Where am I?_ He thought, trying to move his body, if it was even there. His attempts yielded no results whatsoever. It felt like only his mind existed in this plane of existence and nothing but thought was left of him. Perhaps it was the last stage of "life"–a state where all things physical were abandoned and cast off allowing the pure thought and mind to develop in full.

In time, however, the waves of warmth nearly ceased, dulling to a faint pulse echoing his heart, and he could feel them only when he concentrated enough on himself.

The sensation was replaced with a monotonous sound of beeping. After some time Michael understood that the sound stopped getting louder and that he started feeling his body. _My… body. I can feel my limbs and my torso. My neck is warm and my spine feels. I've never felt like this before._

Although his eyelids felt heavy as lead he tried to open his eyes, only to find himself in nearly total darkness. Memories of 'The Incident' passed through his mind and he realized he had no idea what had happened. All his theorize ranged from a tear in the space-time continuum to psychotic delusions, which he quickly discarded. He was not insane.

He could hear murmuring near him and came to the conclusion that he had no better way to understand what happened then to ask. After peaking through a half-closed eyelid, he deemed it safe to 'awaken', the presence coming from a woman with a white coat, blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and glasses. He sat up abruptly.

The woman turned, and jumped. "Wha...? oh, you're awake. Don't scare me like that!"

Michael looked at her. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The woman gave him a small smile, one hand still clutching her chest. "You're on the West Blue, in the island of Ohara to be exact. I am a doctor, my name is Lilith."

Michael frowned. He knew that there was no place called the West Blue. The statement confused him. "West Blue? Ohara? Is this some sort of joke?" If it was, he was sorely tempted to kill whoever was behind it. But if not...

His mind flashed to what had happened last time he was conscious. Was it possible he had been somehow teleported to a different dimension? Granted, he only knew the basics of dimensional boundaries, but surely it shouldn't just happen? Someone would have noticed by now.

Lilith stared at him. "You're kidding. How can you not know the Ohara, home if the Tree of Knowledge? You really are some country bumpkin, aren't you?"

Now Michael's patience was wearing thin. "Enlighten me then, I do not understand this."

Lilith chuckled, "Confused huh?" She shook her head. "Alright, I might have something laying around here that will help. Just let me find it... here!"

Michael frowned. He looked at the paper Lilith had unfolded... and blinked. It was a map, but what it depicted was not like any map he had ever seen before. In fact , it was completely unrecognizable to his memories as a whole. "What is this?"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "A map of the world, what else?" She cleared her throat. "As you can see, our world is covered mostly with water, with many islands of varying size, but only one supercontinent, the Red Line, which goes from north to south around the entire planet, separating the oceans. Most of the Red Line's shores are 10.000 meters above sea-level, and not even the most vicious storms even get close to us here on the top. You were pretty lucky, once a month fishermen can go down and gather fish, which is pretty easy, considering that the water tunnels underneath us forces them into our nets. You were found by those fishermen, washed ashore, or rather thrown right through one of the boats. You cracked a few ribs there, but I'm amazed you weren't crushed. Anyways, back to our geology-lesson. Aside from the Red Line, which goes from north to south, there is also a giant current going from east to west, the Grand Line. The only safe way to reach it is through River's Mountain, as the Grand Line is boxed in on both sides by the Calm Belt, a area with absolutely no wind, and it is the breeding ground of the giant Sea Kings. The Oceans are the North Blue, the East Blue, the South Blue and the West Blue. If you're looking for pirates, those can be found everywhere, although the Marines keep them in check Anyways, Ohara, where we are, is in the West Blue, and is made up of mostly scholars inhabiting the Tree of Knowledge.

The gears in Michael's head were turning. This made no sense! Either this woman was crazy, or he was losing his mind! Or, the "tear" he encountered was real and he had been pulled into a completely different world! A short check, that went unnoticed by the doctor, calmed Michael, that he wasn't deformed by any means, and a mirror behind Lilith showed him that their was no exterior damage, though the edges of his hair were now bright red. Lilith was focused on the map, and Michael asked the question she had apparently been waiting for. "Could you slap me?"

She blinked, map forgotten for the moment. "W-Wha...?"

"I need you to slap me to be certain this is neither a dream or paranoid delusion." The way he said it so casually stunned her.

"B-but I'm a doctor! I can't go assaulting my patience!"

The blank look in his eyes sent a chill up her spine, "You will be helping me, Women. Is that not your duty?"

Lilith's cheeks flushed red, "I-you...!" She slumped in defeat. "Fine! Fine, I'll do it. I'll slap you. Happy?" Even as she raised her hand in an overly exaggerated expression, Michael noticed how hesitant she was and decided she needed a push.

"Well, women? What is tak-" The sound of hand meeting cheek accompanied with pain caused his muscles to spasm momentarily.

It was then he noticed Lilith was glaring at him, cheeks red with anger rather then embarrassment, "My name isn't woman! Its Lilith! L-I-L-I-T-H, Lilith!"

He sighed, absently rubbing the red mark on his face. Surprisingly it hurt nowhere near as much as it should have, and that feeling of warmth was bubbling beneath his cheek.

"Thank you for your assistance. Seeing as I am unfamiliar with your island, could you possibly direct me to the Oharan library? I wish to study." He really had no idea where to start.

The woman, Lilith, frowned and lowered her hand warily. "You want to go there, where those oddballs are? I guess you're a bit strange yourself. The library of Ohara is famous around the world, so you've come to the right place. It's carved into the Tree of Knowledge, just follow the main road when you leave, you can't miss it."

Michael nodded his head. "My gratitude." As he made to leave, he stilled when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

"Woah woah!" A frantic Lilith pleaded when Michael had instinctively twisted her wrist to a submission hold. "I just needed to ask your name!"

Michael narrowed his eyes. He released his hand warily.

He stared at her blankly, waiting for her to explain.

Once she realized he wasn't going to say anything she cleared her throat. "I need to submit your name to the medical records. Its part of the law."

He pondered that. It made enough sense. If they could organize a military then it wasn't so big a stretch they could set up a proper medical system. Suddenly, he froze when he realized he no longer needed the name he was branded with. All his name served as was a reminder of his deceased family. Though, if he were to have a new name it couldn't be something stupid and uncreative. It needed to be special, preferably with Latin roots-it was his favorite language-and properly fit him in this new world of improbabil-

He paused.

Nihil.

Nothing.

Ist.

Is.

Verum.

True.

Nihilist Verum

Nothing. Is. True.

It was perfect. He found the name fitting enough. It was Latin for "Nothing Is True"; an apt description of his situation as it were.

Yes, that would do.

"My name is Nihilist, Nihilist Verum ."

Lilith rose an eyebrow, "Nihilist? Weird name, but I'm not one to judge. Alright, you may go. I've got work to do."

After taking back his clothing, which had been miraculously saved, he left, heading towards knowledge. After all, if one doesn't know how it was built, he cannot truly fathom how and why it stands.

XLine BreakX

Newly named Nihilist, formerly Michael, knocked on the door in the tree. He found it odd that the people had cut away at the lower bark, as that would weaken the stability, though the base was still gigantic. When the door opened, he was momentarily taken aback.

The man who opened had his hair and beard styled so that it looked like a three-leaved clover. What the hell. "Good morning." The man spoke. "My name is professor Clover, how can I help you?"

The only thought that went through Nihilist's head was _What an absurd name. Clover? Honestly?_ Still, he cleared his throat. "Good morning. My name... is Nihilist Verum. You see, I was born far away, and one day realized that I knew little about this world, so I decided to travel. I was told that this was the greatest of all libraries, especially in history, so..." He hated using such a falsely pleasant voice, but it was necessary if he wanted entry.

Professor Clover smiled. "So you came here. Quite understandable my boy, come right in."

Nihilist entered, and whistled. "Color me impressed."

Clover nodded. "Yes, the library is our heart and soul. You can take any book you want, though please don't leave the library with them. They're ordered in three layers. First, here are the more common books, which you can freely read. The further you go in, and up, the rarer the texts become, and I ask you that if you want to read anything from category III or higher, please consult one of our scholars, as we have to supervise you to ensure that the text isn't damaged. The second distinction is, of course, by topic, while in the topics, the books are ordered alphabetically. We ask that you put a book back where you got it from, unless you notice it was misplaced. Any questions so far?"

Nihilist looked around. "Just two. How long is the library open, and where can one wash his hands to continue reading after a meal?"

Clover laughed. "A man after my own heart. The library is open around the clock, as there are always scholars working, of course different ones, but all the same. As for washing hands, we have bathrooms."

Nihilist rubbed his hands, then showing them to prove they were clean. "Is it possible for me to begin now?"

Clover laughed. "Of course not Nihilist, help yourself. I'll pass by sometime to see how you're doing."

Nihilist nodded, and went to the first bookshelf. Category I, Biology, A-C. He pulled out a few books, and started reading.

XLine BreakX

A few hours later, Professor Clover decided to check up on the man that had come. He had halfway expected him to be gone, bored by all the reading, but he was still sitting there, two orderly piles of books framing him. He glanced at the titles, and found they were, while still biology, from the lower half of shelf D-F. Also, Nihilist seemed to be looking for something, as he only scanned the pages for a second or two, before flipping to the next page. He walked down to him. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" He asked.

Nihilist shook his head. "Not particularly. I'm more interested in general information."

Clover nodded. "But why are you only skimming over the books?"

"What?" Nihilist asked, before he had an epiphany. "Of course, you aren't aware of my condition. You see, I was born with a rather unusual gift, if I do say so myself. I have a eidetic memory, which allows me to read faster than normal."

Clover's brows raised. "Really? Do you mind if I test that?"

Nihilist shrugged. "Please. The pile to my right is the books I've already read."

Clover picked one from the middle, and opened it. "Please recite the text on page 74, starting at the 29th word."

Nihilist looked at the title and frowned. "...to remember that, while most of these creatures are harmless, there exists a sub-species, identified by the red stripe on its head, that contains a deadly poison which dissolves tissue, and is highly aggressive. The only known antidote it the fruit of the curtola-tree, which these predatory birds must eat to prevent their own poison from killing them. This, thankfully flightless, subspecies is therefor only found in areas which support the growth of..."

Clover's eyes had widened as Nihilist word for word recited 'Poisonous Creatures of the North Blue', by Olf Cortner. "That's enough, thank you. What an amazing gift."

Nihilist's lips twitched into what could've been a smile. _Yes, the mind is a wonderful tool._ Though he only replied, "Thank you."

Clover smiled at him. "So how long do you intend to stay on Ohara?"

Nihilist shrugged. "I have a lot of time, so probably as long as I can. Either when I read every book, or when you get tired of me and kick me out." The last part was spoken in a humored tone, and Clover laughed.

"Far be it, Nihilist my boy! It's good that there are still those that seek knowledge in this world. I'm old, and most of my colleagues are also at an advanced age. Every young man and woman who willingly seeks knowledge warms our hearts, as it shows us that our work will continue even after we have passed."

Nihilist frowned. "Now now, it's a little early for such talks, professor. You still have your best years ahead of you."

Now Clover really laughed, and patted his back, with Nihilist being pleased that people were so easily deceived. "If you say so, my boy. But as I said before, call us if you want to read rarer and more valuable texts."

Nihilist smiled. "I will." With that, he turned back to the book.

XLine BreakX

Secretly Nihilist had begun to wonder what was wrong with him. He had never been this giddy or friendly before. He pondered this newest change in personality, and finally came up with an explanation. It was because he was free.

Back in his world, there had always been pressure and expectations on him. Pressure of being a member of society, having to meet high expectations the moment he his intellect was noticed, the death of his parents. The point being there had always been this weight on his shoulders, forcing him to more cold, and emotionless then he was by himself.

Here in this world, nobody had known him, nobody could pressure him. Of course, he would eventually make enemies, especially if his plans came to fruition, their thoughts were without consequence for Nihilist for now. He was not accountable to anyone but himself, he owed nobody but himself. All the things that had weighed him down back in the world prior, here, they were nothing. Nobody could demand anything from him, and nobody had a right to expect things from him. There was no Michael, the only thing that was here was Nihilist, and what he wanted to do.

Nihilist had, for a large portion of his life, never played around, or really enjoyed something, but here, there was an entire world to explore, and nobody to tell him what to do. He chuckled.

"This is certainly new." Nihilist muttered to himself. He small, but genuine smile curled on his lips. "Well, it might be fun."

XLine BreakX

Nihilist was sporting a concentrated, yet content look on his face as electricity arced across his fingers.

He possessed chakra.

Chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy found in all living beings-or so it was taught in the Shinobi world. All shinobi utilized this energy to utilize techniques not unlike miracles. Standing on water, summoning gargantuan creatures, and even creating clones of oneself are all possible using this amazing energy. Although awing, it takes decades of years of focus and training to use adequately.

Ironically, it took Nihilist only four days to realize the warmth he felt was actually chakra, and two hours to unlock it.

He theorized that his shift in dimensions had exposed him to the the energy of another dimension along the way. He counted himself lucky that he hadn't been completely torn apart by the shift, even more so that it granted him powers. It was shortly after he discovered his powers that he learned the extent of his particular brand of chakra. He was an Uzumaki.

Granted, the red highlights had given it away. He was a little disappointed he didn't have a dojutsu, but the Uzumaki clan was more then sufficient for his future, which were still in the making.

The Uzumaki clan were originally part of the Senju clan who split apart and later settled in Uzu no kuni. Uzumaki's were gifted with extreme vitality, and as such possessed an absurdly vast amount of chakra. Their chakra was dense as it was large, females of the clan were apparently capable of creating chains that could suppress a Bijuu in a way similar to Hashirama Senju's Mokuton. It also granted them a long lifespan and mild regenerative factor, which explained how he survived falling from the sky. They were also renowned and feared for their intuitive mastery of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques). He had fully intended to take advantage of the traits he should posses.

Right from the beginning, Nihilist knew that attaining the full potential chakra provided would take a very long time, but he had one advantage over every other chakra user. He remembered every issue of Naruto he'd ever read, every Narutopedia entry, and every second of the anime. So perhaps it wasn't decades away, especially with one technique he had in mind.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique).

Unlike other clones, the Kage Bunshin was corporeal instead of illusions. They were even capable of performing techniques and bleeding, dojutsu's wouldn't be able to tell the difference because they were pure chakra constructs. Most important though, was that all a dispersed clones memories and remaining chakra are transferred to back the original. As he was technically an Uzumaki, he was capable of producing them by the dozen and at a fraction of the cost thanks to his chakra's density.

He spent a majority of his time everyday for nearly a year. Thankfully, outside of the Scholars inhabiting the tree, there were very few others on the island and plenty of trees to hide his presence. Two hundred and fifty Kage Bunshin in all were created. They were broken up into five groups of fifty each.

Fifty practiced Chakra Control.

Fifty practiced Augmentation.

One Hundred practiced Elemental Manipulation, Nature Transformation, and Shape Manipulation.

Fifty practiced Fuinjutsu.

As his clones perfected his chakra control through exercises like tree walking and later water walking, it became clear all chakra control really was really just complex manipulation of energy in the body. The more you practiced it, the faster and more precise it became. It functioned like a muscle in that respect, and like any muscle, you had to constantly exercise it to keep it fit and even grow.

While this was technically a part of chakra control, chakra augmentations focused purely in the physical benefits of chakra, or rather how he could make himself better then he was. This was by far the easiest to learn. His clones focused chakra into there limbs and tested there durability, reaction times, and strength. All three factors were only marginally increased, but he began to notice a steady rise in that margin every time clones practicing chakra control dispelled. As he suspected, the more efficiently chakra was distributed to a specific part of his body, the greater the margin became. He also learned that chakra augmentation gave you a better work out then normal exercises did. Muscle tearing healed much faster with chakra and allowed him to work out for shorter periods and provide better results then normal exercises.

Elemental Manipulation and Nature Transformation had been more challenging. Simply finding out his affinity had been trying. His clones came to the hypothesis that, if they tested a low level technique from each element, whichever reacted best was likely his affinity. Imagine his surprise when he suddenly relieved memories of several clones death by either shredding wind current, drowning in copious amounts of water, or giant stalagmites piercing him.

Professor Clover nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly fainted.

Seeing as the clones practicing with fire and lightning hadn't been subject to horrible death, it was safe to assume they were his affinity. From there, the clones focus split between Katon (Fire Release) and Raiton (Lightning Release) technique and pure element manipulation.

Fuinjutsu wasn't so much difficult so much as it was was extremely dangerous. He knew the japanese language, even kanji, as he did not want to wait for anime episodes to be translated and found it easier to simply learn the language. Seal configurations started out simple, but became increasingly more complex. One wrong curve on the paper and you were probably dead. Thankfully, one clone made a breakthrough. Seals, or at least his variation of them, worked on a pyramid basis. One 'main' character would be defined by two 'lower' characters and those two would be specified by four 'supportive' characters. This pyramid structure could be extended indefinitely. Though, applications of seals themselves were still somewhat temperamental, mainly due to his inexperience with writing kanji, but that was being remedied with time.

He learned how chakra fueled many shinobi arts and techniques.

Taijutsu required chakra pumped to the muscles to increase their speed, improve their offense and defense, as well as use advance taijutsu moves. One example of this was the Hyuuga's Juuken.

Ninjutsu required chakra molded through the use of hand seals to manipulate it for certain effects. An example of this was elemental jutsus or supplementary jutsu, like the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin.

Genjutsu was similar to ninjutsu but was geared into molding chakra to form illusions.

Fuuinjutsu, or the Art of Sealing, requires chakra to activate and deactivate seals.

Kenjutsu, or the Art of the Sword, was similar to taijutsu but Kenjutu Masters utilize chakra to reinforce their weapon or transforming their chakra into different elements to release devastating attacks.

Nihilist was intrigued and enthralled as he digested the information, liking the idea of utilizing his chakra to do all these things. It was then he decided to ignore the traditional hand sign technique (though he would still study them and how it effected his chakra) and focused on manipulating the element in its most basic nature.

He briefly recalled a cartoon he saw the other kids watching whilst he read called Avatar: The Last Airbender in which they manipulated the elements with simple movements. Benders, humans capable of manipulating an inner energy called chi, could bend the four basic elements to their will with simple gestures and strikes compared to shinobi who were defendant on hand seals. In his perspective chi was a less evolved form if chakra. Chi could control elements but chakra possessed limitless potential from resurrection to the warping of space and time.

If he could perhaps mimic benders in raw manipulation and adapt to his own abilities he wouldn't be hampered by the need for hand seals.

His training aside, he remembered the life changing meeting Nihilist had was with a little girl that lived on the island. She was cute, with black hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes, and apparently she was quite lonely. Nihilist had first met her under quite unusual circumstances.

XLine BreakX

_Flashback Begin (Three and A Half Years Prior)..._

_Nihilist had to, on occasion, leave the library on errands outside of his training, mainly to buy food. On one of his trips back, he noticed a quartet of kids running in a direction, and curious, decided to follow them._

_He found them in front of a clearing, observing another girl, who seemed to be reading. He dimly recalled seeing her a few times in the library, but aside from that, he knew nothing of her. Then he noticed that the other kids were picking up rocks, and his eyes narrowed when they threw them._

_"Monster, monster." One called, while another shouted "Why don't you just die, nobody misses you anyways!"_

_'How pathetic. Picking on a child.' Nihilist approached the children, but it seemed the girl could fend for herself. At first he thought her hand was stretching, then he saw that hands were sprouting, a new one out of the palm of the one before it, until they bonked the closest brat, apparently the leader, on the head._

_"Ah, the monster's attacking!" One cried out, and they spun around... only to be face to stomach with Nihilist._

_Said man looked down on them. "Why are throwing rocks at a innocent girl? You are acting like fools." His eyes narrowed, his apathetic tone gaining a sharp edge. "I do not like fools."_

_"Who cares, she's a monster." The girl of the group called out._

_Nihilist looked to the attacked girl, who looked almost confused that someone would take her side. "You there, what's your name?"_

_"Me?" the girl asked. "I'm Robin. Nico Robin."_

_Nihilist gave her a small smile. "Well then Robin, could you look after my shopping?" He nodded towards his bags "Seeing as I am forced to teach theses ignorant fools a lesson." And really, two kids each were hanging from his outstretched hands. _

_Nihilist looked at them. "So, you think throwing rocks at others is acceptable, yes? Perhaps she should try this game, see how pleasing it is for her."_

_"That's different. Robin's a monster!" The boy declared._

_Nihilist stared at them blankly. "She consumed a Devil-fruit, that's all. Many others did too. Several marines, and incalculable number of pirates. What do you think will happen if they here you call them monsters? You are aware that all of the admirals posses them aswell. Will you throw rocks at them too? I warn you beforehand, they will probably kill you."_

_The kids shook their heads. Nihilist snorted. "I Didn't think so. Really, four of you must gather so you're brave enough to attack one girl, what heroes. You should learn self control, I do not see such fools capable of even swimming."_

_Now the kids were upset. "What?" "Of course we can swim!" "We're not babies!"_

_Nihilist looked at them, playing shocked. "So all four of you can swim."_

_Four heads nodded._

_"You are all sufficient swimmers?"_

_They laughed. "Of course! We're the best of our age, not like the monster."_

_Nihilist's eyes flickered with a hint of evil, his face still stoic. "Good, then I won't have a guilty conscience when I do this."_

_They hadn't noticed, but Nihilist had carried them to a shore while talking, so he was now standing over a cliff, dropping nine feet before reaching the water, which was fairly deep. Nihilist had a few clones mentally map out the island beforehand, so he knew the route. With those words, he tossed the children over the edge, and into the water. _

_He wasn't worried, thirty feet away was a beach that they could climb from. _

_He turned to Robin, silver eyes staring at her with a softer expression, glinting with a hint of worry. He noticed the slight shake in her frame and frowned slightly, "Are you...afraid of me?"_

_She looked at him, thinking back on all the things everyone had said and done, all the things she'd heard people called her. She felt...wary of other peoples help...but her eyes softened and she looked at him squarely._

_Hopefully._

_Tears formed again. Tears for him...for the kind stranger that stood before her now, who actually helped, who seemed so patient, in his own way, for her reply._

_"No...I'm not afraid."_

_Nihilist carefully listened to her answer, "...I see." A rare half-smile appeared on his stoic face, She saw her own reflection in his eyes and realized those few simple words surprised him. _

_To his quiet surprise, he watched Robin raise her own hand and reach for his own. His eyes were transfixed on her hand, her fingers, getting slightly closer. _

_There hands met one moment and the next Robin was crying into his shirt, sobbing out years of sadness. She cried and cried, clutching Nihilist desperately as she curled into his chest like a newborn. _

_She didn't know how long she cried, and she didn't notice it was raining, the stranger had used his umbrella (henged from a clone) to shelter her from the rain. The strangers things were drenched as result as the umbrella he had was only enough for them. He also looked unbothered by the loss of food, and more than anything he wrapped an arm around her, comforting her with warm hug and gentle pat._

_"There… there… don't cry little one, it's not your fault…"_

_She sobbed, "It is my fault! And Everyone hates me because I'm a freak!" She didn't know this person but he was the first who stayed with her in the middle of downpour willingly even though he could leave anytime he wanted. "I am alone! All alone! Hic! Hic!"_

_His eyes softened at that, "Then… I will stay with you little one, so you won't be alone anymore."_

_Her cries stopped at that, it was not like her sadness stopped too but she was dumbstruck by the stranger's words. "Why would you stay with me? Won't everyone hate you too?"_

_"Is that it?" He shrugged, he didn't particularly like the villagers of this island anyways, "I care not for what ignorant fools think. They are simply unable to comprehend how special you are." Just like that he diminished her worry, "I will stay with you because I do not want to be alone either."_

_As soon as the last sentence was uttered, little four year old Robin looked at his eyes and she saw the same eyes as hers boring to hers. A pair of eyes that knew of loneliness and loss._

_"W-what's your name?"_

_Nihilist blinked, and chuckled at his own slip up, "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name name is Nihilist, Nihilist Verum. It means 'Nothing Is True' in a very old language." He ruffled her hair, and was amused by the embarrassed blush that stain her cheeks. "I'm certain I've seen you a few times in the library. So, what is it you are interested in?"_

_Robin's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Archeology!" She froze, her blush spreading across her face, "I-I mea-EEP!" her stammered was cut off by a startled squeak as Nihilist poked her nose._

_Nihilist's chuckled slightly, surprising both her and himself, "I see. You like archeology, yes? Why don't you tell me about it?"_

_Robin happily talked about her interest in archeology, and Nihilist was impressed by the girl's knowledge. By the time she had finished he noticed it was starting to get late._

_A small frown crossed his features, "Its getting late and I still have to buy some food before the stores close." _

_Robin looked down sadly, "O-oh... I'll see you again, right?" She didn't look at him, she didn't want him to see her cry. So she was surprise when she heard a chuckle._

_"What are you talking about? You will be coming with me." _

_Her head snapped up in shock, "R-really?" _

_Nihilist chuckle as he reached for her hand "I made a promise that you would never be alone. I won't break it now." His eyes softened, "Let's go Robin, from now on you are part of my family…" _

_At that day, her tiny cold hand accepted his warm and larger one, with a promise that she would never be alone again._

_That was her first warm memory in the middle of cold rain, and even though rain had not stopped following her… for the first time in her life, she was happy._

_As she trailed Nihilist, four year old Nico Robin's heart fluttered with warmth. She had never met her father, but she imagined him to be just like this person, warm and gentle. He was her family, a father, a friend, a teacher… and her only companion for a long time. _

_Flashback End..._

XLine BreakX

He allowed a slight chuckle to escape his lips. Nihilist had stayed for nearly four years the island of Ohara, reading and expanding his knowledge at the Tree of Knowledge. He was twenty-one now, not that he ever celebrated his birthday, even with Robin's insistence he thought it a waste of time. Though she was saddened she couldn't get him a gift, knowing he celebrated her birthday every year made up for it.

He now worked with the doctor that had treated him, Lilith, as a personal assistant. The library had five rarity-grades, and he had read everything up to Category IV, though a few works might have slipped past him, and Category IV still had half its content for Nihilist to read. The scholars liked him, as he not just blindly believed what he read, but asked questions and developed his own ideas. In fact, they had allowed him to stay in the library hours after the sun went down, and most scholars slept.

In one of those occasions, he finally managed to sneak into the hidden room he had noticed on his first day, without anyone noticing. He found a room, thankfully empty, which had no books in it. Instead, there were handwritten papers spread all over, and a giant square rock with odd carvings. Nihilist made a few Kage Bunshins to read the texts, and memorized the rock. Then he left and meditated, preparing for the moment that the clones would dispel and send back the information they had gathered. Of course, only one dispelled every fifteen seconds, to prevent him from getting migraine.

He had read about the Void Century before, but the knowledge and theories the Oharans had developed were way beyond anything else. What they were doing warranted their executions.

It was curious, but not on his to do list at the moment.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist hummed pleasantly as he looked himself over.

His face still retained its paleness, but he was noticeable more muscular them before, taller aswell. His current outfit consisted of a tight black ninja-styled outfit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, fore-arms, shoulders and chest. He wore black combat boots with steel toes over his feet and as a long black cloak with a drooping hood, which was pulled back for now. On his waist, hidden from view, was a small pouch packed with senbon, large needles he had purchased months prior.

Nihilist's eyes flicked to his current home, which he shared with his adopted daughter, Nico Robin (though, she had taken to calling herself Robin Verum).

Nihilist's dining table (and surrounding floor) was laden with books, bowls, towels, and plants, among other paraphernalia. Latex gloves littered the wooden surface, and small ceramic orbs with flat bottoms and short necks–capable of sitting in the palm of his hand-were set to one side, most of them with cork stoppers and labels written in inelegant kanji.

He sighed pleasantly, looking at the green glow covering his right hand. _While everyone knows the five main elements such as Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. But what others may not know of a Sixth element the Yin-Yang Release or the Creation of all Things. Not much is known to of the element but that The Sage of the Six Paths mastered the element along with the original five._

_I was able to master the Yin part of the element as well as circulate through my system, in doing so I increased my original healing factor tenfold. Anyway, with the mastery on the Yin out of the way all I have to do is master the Yang chakra, While difficult it will all be worth it I might eventually be the second person since the Sage of the Sixth Paths to master The Ying/Yang release._

_While my initial Elemental releases' were originally Lightning and Fire I had to work myself to the bone to master them. but they were far more easy too master than the elements I'm not allied with. Since Wind wasn't my natural element it naturally took longer to master it. I had to tech myself how to manipulate Wind Chakra by making it as Sharp and thin as possible, but my scientific understanding of the properties and makeup of each element improved my mastery in leaps and bounds. After months of grueling training I was able to use the wind to cut a water fall half. With the mastery of the wind chakra I improvise with the idea to augment to my wind chakra to my Chakra Scalpel making it far more precise and far more deadly._

_It took about two weeks to successfully combine Wind, Lightning and Yin releases to actually use the swift release. While Using the Swift Release I become incredibly fast, so fast I left afterimages of myself. The downside to incredible speed is my body started to tearing itself apart, though my healing factor to takes care of it._

_Earth and Water are by far my worst elements, With a mastered the other forms of chakra it made the earth and water unstable to control was frustrating but even with my understanding it was almost completely worthless. I had to learn step by step how to use both chakra's which was difficult considering the differing methods in which I use chakra. It took only several months to get my control over Earth and Water to an acceptable condition._

Unlike his table, Nihilist's home was relatively clean, if a bit ramshackle. The walls were in dire need of a paint job, and several jagged cracks announced the need for spackle in some places. Nihilist's furniture-limited to a simple futon, a dresser for clothes, and a two-door storage cabinet-was placed in the corners, allowing him to maximize the middle space of his home. There was a potted plant beside his bed, and another one next to the dining table, which stood by the dresser. His kitchen area–consisting of a refrigerator, stove, and several cabinets for cookware and non-perishables-took up the corner area on the opposite side of the table. The only other rooms in his house were the bathroom and Robin's room-both of which were the only part of the house that was both decorated and repaired. All of the appliances were old but functional, and Nihilist knew that once he could safely afford it, replacing them (or learning to) would be his top priority.

Only Robin had known that Nihilist had a somewhat unhealthy obsession with biology but it only really hit when they saw it. Pages of drawings and schematics for devices unknown littered the walls and floor, cluttering up what appeared to be a workbench in the corner of the room.

Many would be creeped out if they looked about the various jars hanging from the walls, the ceiling or anywhere else Nihilist could fit them. One could literally see the progression of his side art as chemicals became more refined and clearer, the creations becoming smoother and more professional.

Aside from that, his home was bare. Most of the old pictures, posters, and odd notes that had been stuck to the walls during their last occupants stay. A small family who suddenly died a week prior from a series of heart attacks. Coincidentally, they were the ones who lived with Robin. Several items had been torn down and trashed almost immediately after purchasing the home. This home now hosted both Robin and himself.

Robin.

Adopting her was much easier then he had suspected. She wasn't actually an orphan, but the woman who raised Robin was a despicable fool. When he came to her and told her he would be taking Robin she went on a rampage, claiming that Tobin was her relative and she should be grateful for serving someone like her. By the time she finished, Robin was a sobbing wreck again and Nihilist hadn't hesitated to break the woman's nose before taking Robin with him. He knew of the legal ramifications, as he basically kidnapped her, so he dealt with the problem in the most efficient way possible. He used a simple application of Raiton to stop her heart, killing her.

After the official adoption, Nihilist found himself being a teacher, which was a surprisingly pleasant experience for both Robin and himself. She was amazingly gifted and even more dedicated in her studies then he was at the tender age of four, and more than anything he enjoyed her company, he loved to have someone close he could protect and showered with attention. Something he himself did not personally indulge in.

Robin was a smart girl, and very eager to learn. Although he suspected she was more eager to please him in any way she could than learning anatomy (at his insistence of course) and archeology, which was why she always forced herself to excel. He had to assure her again and again that he adopted her not because he wanted a talented disciple; he wanted Robin to be herself. He didn't want Robin to go through what he had in his childhood, to live under the pressures of other people, especially himself. That she didn't have to be the best at anatomy or archeology, she could simply be Nico Robin.

Ironically, Nihilist purchased the home of the person he killed and had painted a room bright blue just for Robin, usually Nihilist wouldn't do such a thing because Nihilist disliked most bright colors. However the sight of absolute delight on Robin's face to see the beautiful capital convinced him that it was worth it. He wanted Robin to relax, to enjoy her childhood while she had it, but only a week after Robin declared she had enough playing so she should continue her study. Since they came back to the inn this afternoon, seven year old Robin's eyes had been glued on book after book. Her birthday was coming up in two months and he was pondering what to do.

Sighing to himself he molded chakra and mouthed, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" A poof of smoke and a perfect copy of himself. Quietly exchanging a look with his clone, who he had begun calling C1, he removed his gloves and allowed his clone to take his place.

Making his way to the only other room in the house, Nihilist found himself frowning what he saw when he entered.

Robin's room was painted sky blue, several paintings on the wall, all done by Robin herself. Robin herself was sitting on her twin sized bed, eyes locked on the book in her hand labeled "100 Facts About The Brain". She looked tired and her slouching composure added to his worry.

"Robin…" Nihilist began, "Take a break… it's almost your bed time." He told her gently.

Robin didn't pry her eyes from the scroll, her eyes teary from frustration. "No… I… I… will get this down tonight! I will not disappoint Tou-sama!" She said determinedly.

Nihilist sighed, but was inwardly pleased by her stubborn determination. "Robin, you have done well… " He assured her.

Robin fidgeted at that, "But I want Tou-sama to be happy!"

"I am happy to have you by my side." He assured her. "Now tell me Robin, what I have to do to make you happy?"

Robin shook her head frantically, "T-Tou-sama has done enough! I only want to be with you!"

Nihilist gave her a small smile of amusement, "Then… that's all I wanted too." Robin looked happy, but Nihilist could see hesitation in her eyes. He knew what she felt, she didn't want to take his kindness for granted. "Robin… the reason I teach you anatomy is because it's something I greatly enjoy, and I want to share it with you, a family tradition of sorts that will mark you as part of my family." She tensed at that, "However, I will always see you as part of my family even if you refuse to learn it…"

Robin shook her head frantically, "I loves to learn anatomy! Don't stop teaching me!" She pleaded.

"I won't." Nihilist assured her, "Beside my other reason to teach you these things is my hope for you to accomplish your dream…" Robin titled her head to the side in confusion, she had no dream and she was happy as long as she was with him. "Isn't that why you learn archeology? To learn about the Void Century?" He chuckled at the look of shock on her face, it was highly amusing. "Don't look so surprised. I teach you all of this so you can protect yourself." He drawled patting her head, "I've learned a lot in the library."

"I… I'm fine now, it's fine if I could never learn about it." She mumbled timidly. "I'm happy… but I don't know why I feel so confused."

"Because you're still hurting Robin…" He answered.

Robin looked hurt that Tou-sama said she was still hurting because those people hated her. She didn't care! She had Tou-sama now! "But I'm not! You took me in and even adopted me! I don't care about everyone else that hates me anymore..."

He stood up from his chair and patted her head comfortingly, before enveloping her in gentle embrace she loved. "Robin… I'm not the most experienced when it comes to emotion, but I know from personal experience that pain of the heart is not so easy to heal, sometimes it's impossible to truly forgive what others have done."

Robin couldn't deny it, as deep in her heart she still hated people who abandoned her because of something she couldn't control.

"I lost my father when I was still a child. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When I was seven my mother had beaten me bloody before she passed out in a drunken stupor on the couch. I was so angry; I never wanted her to hurt me again. So I poisoned her alcohol and made it look like a suicide." Nihilist's eyes darkened, "Something inside me snapped. I killed her. I killed the decrepit woman who stole my mothers face. There wasn't any sense of satisfaction-no pleasure from my vengeance. It made me feel hollow. It was then I decided to just stop caring. I deemed the concept of religion and morality useless to me. God hadn't answered my parents prayers and he definitely hadn't heard mine so why would I believe such a thing. For many years there was only me and what I wanted and to a degree there still is. That's what makes you special. You make me smile and laugh by just being around." He sighed and clamp both of his hands on her shoulders, not breaking eye contact. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to forgive anyone. There opinions are something you shouldn't have to care about. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Hesitantly, Robin nodded, "What your saying is that what everyone else thinks of me doesn't matter and that only what I think is important?"

Nihilist smiled approvingly, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." The smile was wiped from his face when he remembered why he had come.

Nihilist took a deep breath, "Robin…I will be leaving for little under a month."

Robin's eyes opened wide, she certainly had not expected him to say that.

"I don't mean to say I'm leaving you or anything like that. I don't break my promises, especially not to someone so important to me. I need to test a theory of mine, but I need to get something this island doesn't have to test it. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm abandoning you, but this is something that of need to do." Nihilist explained gently.

"Alright, I understand," Robin muttered. She understood that her Tou-sama had dreams of his own, just like her.

"Good. Don't worry about me, I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, C1 and C2 will be taking care of you while I'm out. They should have enough chakra to last a little over two months, okay?"

Robin pouted as she recalled her teacher's powers, he didn't tell her everything, but just from little of it Robin knew he was capable of a lot more then any single Devil Fruit was.

She thought he was amazing, too wonderful to be a mere human but he told her that he was as human as she was. At least for now.

She didn't actually understand what that last part meant...

"Make sure not to focus on just your studies. Enjoy life a little alright?"

She grinned, he always knew what to say to lift her spirits.

"Hai, Tou-sama!"

XLine BreakX

An hour later on the eastern shoreline of Ohara, Nihilist steeled himself as he broke out into a run, feet gliding over the water.

This would take awhile.

XLine BreakX

And it had. He reached the island just before dawn, exactly thirty seven hours after leaving Ohara's beach, and managed to infiltrate without being seen. He then had to decide on a henge-disguise. He decided to shorten his hair until it barely reached past his ears, spiking it out while changing it's color to copper. His Shinobi outfit was replaced by simple clothes, brown pants, a blue shirt and boots. His eyes turned a vivid amethyst, while his face widened a little more, losing it's aristocratic features, giving him more of a rugged look. To top it off, a short beard covered his jaw, reaching above his lips. Nothing dramatic, just the look of someone who hadn't shaved in a few days, or rather chose not to shave. Altogether, he would probably turn a few heads, but it was worth to keep his identity secret. Still, he looked forward to completely his goal here.

The island he was currently on, Lonny, was a moderately sized village along with a large Marine outpost. That outpost hosted just under two hundred men, but more importantly, it was run by Captain Lunz, who possessed a unique moniker.

White Eye Lazuli.

After a little digging, Nihilist grew more and more convinced that the 'White Eyes' Lazuli possessed were actually the Byakugan. So he intended to capture Lazuli Lunz so he could discover if it was true-if others like him existed in this universe with similar abilities. If it was?

Then that opened an even greater world of opportunity and Lazuli would be the first of, hopefully many.

On that note, he had entered the village, pretending to have arrived with a boat that had conveniently come by this morning to bring some supplies for marine troops. Altogether, this was a peaceful town, nothing like a military base should be. The people were mostly friendly, giving short nods, which he answered alike. The biggest surprise was when he found no one even asked his name when he purchased a room at the Inn nearest to his target, but he wasn't about to complain.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist jumped down from the wall that surrounded the marine headquarters. With a few quick steps he was at the side of the building and started scaling it. After a few minutes he reached his entry point–a window on the eastern face of the building. It only took him a couple of seconds to unlock the window before sliding stealthy in through the opening.

"Entry complete," Nihilist whispered to himself.

Getting into the building had been laughably easy, security was so bad even an idiot with only the barest basics of military training could've gotten in. He didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned.

Although there had been a few marines patrolling the area the tower was surprisingly sparse when it came to security. _These fools are lucky I'm not an assassin._ Thought Nihilist with his opinion of the marines lowering with every unhindered step he took deeper into the building. The corridors were completely empty.

He had already decided what he wanted to steal. The captain kept a number of sealed books here, so he'd be relieving him of all of them. With a bit of luck they wouldn't even notice someone had ever taken one.

Moving on, he crept towards the room that housed the scrolls but stopped. He heard something. Someone was moving in his direction quickly. They would be on him in a few seconds. He calmly drew his senbon, making sure they were from the paralytic poisons pouch. This was an infiltration not an assassination. Yet. His sharp eyesight caught a glimpse of the captain moving his way.

_Did he sense me?_ Thought a displeased Nihilist. Thinking quickly Nihilist molded chakra in his stomach. With a poof, Nihilist was replaced with henge. He pulled out a syringe filled with clear fluid and waited for his target.

XLine BreakX

Lazuli Lunz had awoken a few minutes earlier, he'd sensed someone moving through his house. The sensation was faint, barley any presence at all. Whoever it was, they were very, very good, but he wasn't a captain for nothing. He may be old, but his other senses were still top notch. With a grumble he got out of bed and went to investigate. He intended to give a piece of his mind to whoever interrupted his sleep.

Walking quickly he made his way down to where he sensed the faint presence. He was sure whoever it was down this corridor; he couldn't see the person yet as his eyesight was pretty bad these days but he could sense them. He felt a slight chakra spike, faint but it was there, the person had just done something.

"**Byakugan (White Eye)...**" He mouthed silently.

Moving quickly down the corridor, the veins around his eyes bulged and the paleness of his eyes sharpened, he came face to face with the person who was standing before him, making absolutely no effort to hide. The sight caused his mind to freeze. He stood mouth agape in shock, standing before him stood the most beautiful woman he'd seen in years and she was naked!

Midnight black hair, flawless white skin, and those breasts…the Byakugan user couldn't take in anymore, his perverse thoughts sent his mind into overdrive and any further thoughts were halted by a massive nosebleed which sent the old man flying backwards. He slipped into unconsciousness with a stupid grin on his face.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist frowned at the pervert's unconscious form. The man may be the most talented marine in the village but he had one glaring weakness-he was a huge pervert. Prior analysis earlier that day made the point quite clear if his lecherous leers and wandering hands were any indication. Nihilist had seen him reading those pornographic books on more than on occasion. He knew that Lazuli wouldn't be able to handle seeing his mother naked, though admittedly he thought it'd only distract the old man enough for him to make his escape not knock him out completely. He would have sweat dropped if he wasn't in such a serious mood (or in an anime), he had almost been caught.

His smirk turned into a frown as he observed the old man still had a perverted smile on his face even while knocked out. No doubt dreaming about his mother of all people.

Shaking off thoughts of his deceased family, Nihilist it his senbon away and drew a syringe with clear liquid and plunged it into Lazuli's neck. After he was certain his sedative had taken effect, he pulled his glove from his hand, revealing a sipilinske triangle in his palm with 'Human' in kanji at its center, and placed it on Lazuli's prone form.

The Ningen Seishijōtai Fūin (Human Stasis Seal) was one of the first seals he developed, specifically fitting it for human transportation.

Nihilist left the corridor and proceeded to the room where the scrolls were located. Nihilist stopped and examined the door for traps. Finding nothing he opened the door and stepped into the room. Nihilist observed that the room was full of scrolls.

_Are all these scrolls chakra techniques?_

"You'd think they would have the room sealed or some sort of security system in place for something so important." Nihilist commented.

It was like they had never conceived that someone would break into the marines headquarters. _Fools, _thought Nihilist, they were basically asking for someone to steal their secrets.

He looked at the collection of scrolls poorly organized on the shelf. He had every intention of stealing all of the scrolls, they were being kept here for a reason and his curiosity demanded he learn why. With that in mind, he randomly picked a scroll from the wall and unsealed it.

"**Dendō Kairo (Electric Circuit)?**" A chakra control technique? He was intrigued, why would these idiots keep such things here?

He could find out later, it was time to make an exit. He briefly considered taking another look but thought better of it, he didn't want them to notice anything missing and he already had one problem tonight since he had almost been caught by his own target no less. Placing the scroll back in the pile, he sealed them all into the storage seal on the underside of his left arm.

Nihilist took the porn mags, which was stacked in a ridiculously large pile. He guessed they would be a sufficient replacement for what he had swiped. With a simple application of a basic henge no jutsu, it looked pretty much the same except it wasn't sealed and contained a basic henge no jutsu. He replaced the original scrolls with fakes, hopefully they wouldn't actually open the scrolls anytime soon.

Pleased with his work, Nihilist made his way out of the compound the same way he entered and back to his Inn. Simple.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist awakened a week later in the same Inn to the sound of shouting.

Against his better judgement, he decided to stay and see how the military reacted to Lazuli's disappearance.

Lazuli Lunz had a record of achievements that practically hit the floor from two stories. The clone he sent to the library henged as a stranger had gathered that Lazuli was even being considered for position as admiral before he spontaneously asked to be posted on the outer reaches of the West Blue. Apparently, he simply wanted to relax for the rest of his days, a foolish notion in a world of killers. Even more foolish was how blatantly incapable of functioning he had become, his years as a lax captain had ultimately weakened him to the point that something as simple as perversion defeated him.

Lazuli was still within his special Ningen Seishijōtai Fūin (Human Stasis Seal), uniquely fitted to keep his future test subject alive within the seal for at least two weeks. Even better, his body was essentially frozen in time, lowering his heart beat and brain activity to minimum requirements. The air the seal provided would allow him to survive until he was back on Ohara

Anyways, after discovering Lazuli's disappearance the marines had been in a panicked frenzy which he had to scoff at. Really, they were part of the military, they should be prepared for these things.

At the moment several scrolls, which he had stolen the prior week, now had his attention. He was slightly disappointed to know that nearly every scroll was filled with detailed instructions on chakra control exercises and sensor techniques, but the knowledge was useful nonetheless. Sensory abilities could tell you exactly where an opponent was, how powerful they were, and provide you the time to come up with a plan before they even arrived. He supposed such knowledge would come in handy if he ever had an injured ally as well. He didn't plan on being solely a sensor-nin though.

With his revelation of shadow clones years back, his reading had increased a tenfold. As he could get through books five to ten times quicker. It was a double edged sword though, read too much too quickly and you only develop a shallow understanding on what you read. So he made sure not to use too many clones and have them go slowly through the library.

Speaking of clones, right now he was working on a useful application of the shadow clone technique. He learnt that any good strategy is largely dependent on information; you can't really make one unless you know what you're fighting against, and the more accurate the information, the better. That had been one of the huge benefits he discovered from the clones; their utility as disposable scouts and spies.

He'd practiced using a group of clones as a spy network. Creating a small group and then after making each look a bit different he sent them out into the village to gather information everyday and dispel at night, then repeat the process the next day. It was proving useful, he'd discovered that the entire village thought he was a weirdo and that most just ignored him. He also found out that the entire village seemed to despise Lazuli for his perverse tendencies.

Presently, he had just sent one clone off dressed as a civilian to scout out the marines arriving soon. He didn't know much about them and it was a good opportunity to determine if his clones were capable of long term spy missions. The clone was to stay in the village an entire week and gather as much information as possible. He had dispelled most of his other clones for the week since he knew the feedback from a clone operating for long would give him a major headache.

Looking down at his book in contemplation, his muscles spammed suddenly as twenty seven hours worth of memories returned to him, his clone have dispelled itself.

Reviewing his memories, he noted only a single marine crew had come, led by Lucy 'The Blossoming Rose', a stoic pinkette whose powers were type logia, allowing her to turn into plants, and manipulate them accordingly. It reminded Nihilists of the Senju clans Mokuton, a clan which he had always wanted on an examination table.

Even better, his clone had taken the initiative by dosing her with a timed paralytic gas while he "tripped" onto her. It would take effect sometime tonight, and combined with the disorientation and drowsiness it causes, Nihilist was certain her symptoms would be written off as her getting drunk.

Suppressing the giddiness that threatened to overtake him, Nihilist began preparations for acquiring his second test subject.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist crouched atop one of the buildings, observing the streets below him. It was almost midnight and the streets were empty except for the lone vice-admiral who was wandering, or stumbling rather down the street barely putting one foot in front of the other. The vice-admiral was oddly dressed in a white blouse with the marines cross embroider on it. She had long, silken pink hair and cherry red lipstick. She was very pretty, if he was being honest with himself, though it wouldn't save her from his examination table. Right now she appeared to be a bit intoxicated if her staggering was anything to go by. Clearly his drug had taken effect.

He shifted his gaze to the group of men following her. There were four of them, four men, one carrying an elegant looking katana that piqued his interest. They were following the woman while trying, and failing, not look suspicious while they ogled her. It wasn't working, they were clearly ogling the woman, in fact they barely took their eyes off her ass the whole time. He highly doubted their intentions were virtuous. _You'd think they would at least pay attention to their surroundings, _thought a nonchalant Nihilist.

His only real concern was that the woman was a vice admiral, so she knew how to handle herself and may very well defeat him, and though he disdained to admit it, he would be at a disadvantage, especially since she was a logia type. He was outnumbered but he had an advantage they didn't.

Patience.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he observed them quicken their paces. He took a deep breath, it was time to act. With that thought he crouched down and jumped off into the darkness below using chakra to jump between buildings silently.

Nihilist saw the men follow the woman drugged women into an alley. He was watching form above using chakra to stick to the shadows along the wall, none of them noticed him of course, not even the two ninja.

_That'll cost them,_ He thought.

The men grinned when Lucy fell to the ground hard and all of them were distracted. It seemed thing were about to start up.

"Time to act."

With that said he dropped down to the alley without making a sound, letting his knees and the balls of his feet absorb the fall. Moving forward he quietly snuck up behind the closest man, one of the men, the man hadn't noticed him, too distracted by the sight of the woman on the ground. With no time to waste he reached his left hand around the man's shoulder clamping his hand over the man's mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. He then forced the man backwards towards his own body while at the same time driving a senbon straight into his kidney. The man's body tensed as the weapon pierced his flesh and drove deep into his organ, he tried to scream but no sound escaped his mouth. It was a fatal attack, and quickly the man stopped twitching as he bled out.

Nihilist lowered his first victim to the ground and repeated the process with the second man. Like the first he performed the kill without making a sound, it was one of the most basic silent killing methods, sneak up behind target and either cut the throat or stab the kidney. He'd practiced this maneuver enough times on his clones that he didn't need to think, just let his body do the work. Just as he finished lowering the second body the third man turned around to see why his friends were so quiet and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of his friends bodies lying on the ground looking quite dead.

Moving quickly Nihilist took two paces forward reaching the man within less than a second and drove his senbon through his the bottom of his chin. Unfortunately this action made some noise and the katana wielding soldier started to turn around to see what the fuss was about. Before the man could finish turning around and spot him Nihilist quickly let go of his latest victim, letting him fall to the ground and jumped onto the alley wall and into the shadows using his chakra to run quietly along the wall and deeper into the alley.

The man turned around and looked at the scene with shock. His three friends lay dead and he hadn't even noticed a thing.

Nihilist watched the fool from the shadows, waiting, his only concern was the logia user; he was waiting to see if the man would try and run away with her.

The man didn't, instead he yelled, "Come out you bastard, you'll pay for killing them!"

Nihilist smiled slightly, he very much doubted that.

_Good, the man's an idiot. The woman is the only thing keeping him alive. _thought Nihilist.

As soon as the man uttered his last syllable (literally) Nihilist sprung from the wall using chakra in his legs to project him forward at a very high speed. As he moved through the air towards the man, he tensed his muscles in his abdomen and arms preparing to strike. Passing the marine, he drew his senbon at lightning speed and threw it straight through the man's neck using chakra augmentation before landing silently on the ground in a roll.

Perfect. The maneuver had taken less then a second. He heard the man's body drop to the ground behind him, and didn't even bother looking back. Instead, he wiped of the specs of blood that landed on his face and frowned in distaste.

His attention was now on the woman who was on the ground behind the man, she hadn't moved since he started killing.

_How does a fool like yourself make vice-admiral?_ He wondered. She hadn't moved since she fell, though not unconscious yet.

He wasn't concerned about her identifying him, he knew she couldn't. Not only was was she drugged, it was dark, and he didn't match anyone's description, certainly not his clones. Nor had he used any distinctive techniques besides the use of senbon.

XLine BreakX

Lucy couldn't believe what she just saw. She was just about to pass out when suddenly one man, who was leering at her on her left, eyes went wide and he dropped, or rather was lowered slowly to the ground dead. Behind him was a giant of a man who only looked to be in his early twenties. _What the hell is going on? _The boy just killed the man like a professional would.

The boy proceeded to kill the second grunt by sneaking up and stabbing him in the back as well. And he did it so quietly, she marveled. He killed for a third time as the grunt behind her stalker, Hidanji his said his name was, turned around and got a large needle through the chin.

That was a bit..brutal, but effective.

What amazed Lucy was that the marine hadn't noticed any of the kills, they were silent, perfect assassinations. Just as that thought passed Hidanji started to turn around, his eyes moving from her to the corpses behind him. He must have heard the third kill.

Lucy was again surprised as the figure leaped onto the wall and literally disappeared into the shadows.

_H-how...?_

Hidanji was yelling something out by then but she wasn't paying attention, instead trying to find the boy who was in the middle of killing her men. As if on cue the boy leaped from the shadows, senbon in hand, and threw it into his spine, killing him instantly, before landing in a silent roll.

Seeing her stalker fall dead in a limp pile of limbs caused a surge of horror to spike, followed shortly by satisfaction when she realized her body wasn't responding to her, nor was her Devil Fruit.

Lucy got a good look at him now. He was wearing a black set of ninja clotheing that had oddly long sleeves, almost too long as they covered his hands when his arms were hanging down. The rest of his body was hidden under his cloak, pointed hood drooping over most of his face while threads of black hair hung out and appeared to have some fingerless gloves on. She couldn't see his face as his back was turned to her.

_Who is he? _Lucy wondered.

The boy turned towards her but she couldn't get a good look at his face since it was covered by the shadows. She did however notice his eyes, or eye rather as she could only see the one. It was a striking shade of apathetic silver, incredibly distinctive and not something she would soon forget. It felt like that eye was piercing her soul as he observed her.

"You will do just fine." She heard him mutter and reached into his cloak and pulled out another needle.

"W-Wha-" She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck and fell unconscious.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist allowed a smile as he pulled his left glove off, revealing a perfect copy of his Ningen Seishijōtai Fūin (Human Stasis Seal). He spent an hour copying it onto his other hand earlier in the day.

Gently pulling out his senbon from her neck, he placed his left hand on her abdomen, and with a poof of smoke she was safe within his hand.

Quickly gathering the senbon in his other victims, he vanished into the shadows, the world oblivious to his presence.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist pondered his existence as he laid in the grass, reviewing the performance in which he'd killed just awhile ago. He laid himself out on a small patch of grass, and just stared up at the sky, his eyes watching the stars with curiosity.

_I...actually killed...there really is no going back now..._

He didn't really surprise himself with his complete lack of empathy towards their deaths. He supposed that made him a monster, but frankly he just didn't see the importance in feeling anything towards killing. It was simple and necessary for his future goals and that's all that really mattered to him.

XLine BreakX

The next morning, Nihilist checked out of the Inn with his henge and began the run back home, an almost unnoticeable grin on his face

He had an experiment to begin.

XChapter EndX

...

...

...

X*Omake: C1 and C2*X

C1 sat at the dining table, silver eyes fixed on the saucepan he had placed on the stove. The stovetop was a bit faulty, with the feed flue coming in bursts and intervals–whether because his apartment building was old or because his landlord was biased against him, he didn't know-so boiling water took a little more time than it should have. He was getting used to the wait time, having performed many similar experiments over the past two weeks, but even so, his patience was not limitless, and so he had intentionally used less water to try to decrease the time it would take to boil.

That, plus less water meant the poison he was brewing would be more concentrated than his previous doses…or so he theorized, anyway. C1 would freely admit that chemical jargon made only moderate sense to him, but he could also admit that he was definitely learning in regards to this subject.

Too little too late, he noticed the chemicals in the saucepan bubble sporadically. Just as he made to flat out throw the pan, the liquid burst into a gas.

The paralytic gas flooded his chakra-born lungs, quickly spreading through his body. Even as a culmination of energy, C1 was not immune to the effects of poison infused with the very energy he was made of.

_Crap..._

His limp body fell to the ground like a dead fish and the still burning pan followed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

XLine BreakX

"Ok, so you hold the needles like this… aim for the trachea… release with fingers extended."

On the outer edge of Ohara's woodland are, C2 carefully instructed Robin as she practiced using senbon to attack the fake human skeleton before her.

Robin followed the directions C2 gave her as she practiced using senbon to attack the fake human skeleton before her. Lilith had given C2 a very strange look when he had asked for a cadaver or a skeleton. But, really, how else was he supposed to teach his cute little student about human anatomy?

Admittedly, Robin knew it was one of her most frustrating topics of study as there were so many books to read and terms to remember. Robin didn't understand why she needed to learn the different positions of signature tendons on the dorsal and ventral sides of the body or the opposing direction of blood flow in veins versus arteries.

"OWIE!"

... It didn't help that C2 always poked her nose whenever she did it wrong.

"Oh calm down, Robin. Its not like I hit you or anything." C2's personality, like all shadow clones, was slightly different from the original. C1 was an arrogant asshole. C2 on the other hand was rather laid back and teasing. "I'll grab the other senbon for you, just practice your grip again." With that, he made his way to the cadaver.

Robin gripped the final senbon in her hand tightly as she glared holes into C2's back, when suddenly an idea popped into her head.

Smiling evilly, she lightened her grip on the senbon.

"I hold the needle like this… aim for the gluteus maximus… and..."

"YOOOWWWCCCHHH!"

"...release with fingers extended."

XLine BreakX

At the end of the day, both clones learned their lesson.

Always be aware of your surroundings.

XOmake EndX

**When I wrote the first few chapters of Michael to Malaki the most apparent mistakes I made were in his personality changes and abilities. They were too fast and illogical. I also decided to deviate from the cliched joining Luffy's crew. I wanted a world with more free range and unpredictability that allowed me to actively mold new characters and factions. This was an idea going around in the back of my head, one of many, so I eventually decided to just write it down. My line of thought here was that in pretty much every a-OC-character-lands-in-the-One Piece-world, it's practically always a Marie Sur who gets sent, either through divine interference or not really explained. So I thought myself, 'Why can't anyone land there with his own strength?' and 'How would I make the character?', and I chose to make him more sociopathic than emotionless, more indulgent in what he wants and smart enough to get it. The whole advanced brain chemistry was an inspiration of thought so I could create a reasonable explanation for his intelligence. He won't be evil, although he definitely will be dark. Nihilist won't be completely insane or bent on world domination, although I've given him an ability inspired by Heroes, but you'll have to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NC Chapter 2_**

_His Cruelty, The Burning of Ohara_

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece … A lot more people would be dead and even more would be suffering trauma. **

**I'm going to be loading up new chapters every two weeks from today onward, so today is just a special treat! Enjoy!**

XLine BreakX

"The odds are small, but it is possible. I've found the alterations within the Byakugan." Nihilist muttered to himself.

It took over four weeks of failed theories and testing, but he now knew how a brain that can activate no ability works, so the groundwork is done. He could finally proceed to learning how kekkei genkai work.

"Thoughts, the very function of the mind and body, is nothing but the transmission of electrical signals. Once I find out how..." Instead of continuing to himself, Nihilist channeled Lightning-chakra into his hand, letting sparks dance through his fingers. "I can forcefully seal or activate kekkei genkai." He spared the jars beside him a curious glance, milky white eyes of the Byakugan staring back. He decided it was time to visit his esteemed subject.

XLine BreakX

An eyeless Lazuli Lunz heard stone moving against stone. It was his tormentor, the boy, returning for some more brutalization. He hadn't actually seen him, as his eyes were missing, but he wished he could have killed this bastard of a ninja.

His eyes may be gone, but he could damn well sense chakra.

Lazuli felt ashamed bout how quickly he had been defeated, he possessed no small amount of pride in his own accomplishments. He was a powerful ninja, and an even greater marine; one of the greatest they'd ever produced. To be so thoroughly unprepared; to think that a mere boy could do nothing against one such as he, foolish. Pride goeth before a fall, Sengoku had once said. So true.

He grew so lax in his later years, so he'd never expected one in return. Lazuli didn't even have his Byuakugan anymore. He had no idea what what his captor looked like even now.

"Still angry, Lazuli?" Nihilist's calm voice mocked even now.

Lazuli said nothing.

"Fine, if it will help you to answer my questions, I will tell you that I expected no easy victory against you in my initial infiltration. I defeated you with your own perversity, which I find pathetic, but that matters little now. Had you attacked immediately, you would have stopped me, you would have had the advantage. Your slacking over the years has led you to stagnation…and it cost you your eyes."

Yes, Lazuli now realized all that. "There are men stronger than you, boy."

"Of that, I have no doubt. I am personally hoping there will be more like yourself, like me..."

He would've blink if he had eyes, or eyelids. "Why..." Then it clicked, "You... You want more..."

Nihilist nodded, not that Lazuli could see it. "Yes, I do. So much more. And all I need from you is information. I'll deal with them when the time comes."

Lazuli frowned. "I'm nothing compared to…." Here the blind man managed to stop himself. This bastard was fishing for information, information Lazuli almost volunteered.

"Compared to whom, Lazuli?"

"I will say nothing further."

"You will. I have no doubt about it. But now, I need to prepare your body. I think it's highly unlikely you'll ever escape from here, but if you do you could have a medic attempt to repair the destroyed tendons in your ankles. The seals I am going to inscribe on your body will ensure…well, my safety from you."

Lazuli struggled. He resisted. In his weakened form, it was useless. Half an hour later he could feel his chakra feeding the seals, rather than remaining available for use in ninjutsu.

"Insidious boy. I can feel your seals robbing me of my chakra…."

"A prison for your body that you will never be free of."

"Then you have no leverage to get me to speak," Lazuli calmly reasoned. "If you can't tempt me with my freedom, then you have nothing. Your seals prove I will never be free…."

"You no longer have a functional body, that is true. And I will never release you. But a prideful creature like yourself would betray everyone and everything in order to remain alive. You will talk, Lazuli, or you will not receive food. I shall return in three or four days to see if you've changed your mind. I think the hunger will bend your opinion my way."

Even after feeling torture at Nihilist's hand, Lazuli was still surprised by how ruthless this boy really was. He would have to think on this threat and assess whether he really meant it. If it were a bluff, then Lazuli would want to kill himself for falling for it. If it were true, if Nihilist could actually let another person starve to death…that was something different.

Yes, this required thought.

Stone groaned against stone. Nihilist was gone again. Lazuli was left with only his thoughts.

XLine BreakX

Three days later, Lazuli knew that the boy's threat was real. His life had been saved in order to extract information. If he refused to provide it, Nihilist would kill him.

A simple fact.

As the stone stopped moving against stone, Lazuli made his decision. He would answer his tormentors questions. He had broken and slipped during torture and gave what little he knew of chakra and all his techniques…but Lazuli expected this calmer version would be even more uncaring. Neglect, fashioned correctly, could be more devastating than physical torture.

"From your body posture it seems you've steeled yourself to collaboration with your captor. I think it is the better choice."

"Ask your questions, Nihilist."

"I will. Let me be clear, Lazuli, about the seals on your body. They do steal nearly every drop of available chakra…but it is for a purpose. Your body is covered in special exploding seals, more than five hundred of them continually fed off your power. If I ever prove you've lied to me, I will show you how well they work. Do we have an understanding?"

"I have no choice."

"You do. Speak truth or die. Again, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"That is fine. My first question: how many like us do you know of?"

"Five, including us."

"Names?"

"Duo, Vex, Menma Yamato, Kirin Senju, and Madara Uchiha..."

_Senju? Madara? Why are they using such obvious names?_ Nihilist thought to himself, "What of Madara?"

"Uchiha Madara is the leader of the Red Devils; a growing faction of pirates..."

"How powerful is Madara? How old is he?"

"Madara is close to being considered a Yonko before his defeat at the hands of Admiral Senju. He is currently twenty-eight."

Nihilist frowned as he made the connection between Madara's defeat and the actual Madara. "Tell me, does he possess the Sharingan?"

"Yes. The Mangekyō Sharingan."

Nihilist lips twitched a little at the thought of having the Sharingan user on an examination table, "Tell me everything you know of Kirin Senju."

Lazuli frowned, "Not much. Kirin joined the marines two years ago out if the blue. No one knows where he came from, but he has Mokuton, or Wood Release. He was granted the rank of Admiral after defeating Sengoku in combat. He founded a subdivision in the marine corps called PN-1, but that's all I know."

Nihilist sighed. "So, compare this Madara to Kirin or yourself."

Lazuli had never seen Kirin fight, but he had heard stories. "Kirin beat me easily in my earlier years. Kirin could beat Madara with difficulty and I could only fight Madara to a standstill on my best day."

"Damn. Continue telling me everything you know about them."

Nihilist stayed long into the night. Madara was picked over again. Everything Lazuli had seen Kirin do…or hints as to how he thought. Then this was repeated for Madara, the vice-admirals, and everyone else Lazuli knew in the marines. Especially troubling were the powers Lazuli knew Kirin and Madara possessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Nihilist could be found in his lab, weighing a brain, harvested from someone unlucky enough to cross him, in his hands, looking at it from all sides.

"There's something missing." Nihilist muttered. "I know I'm close. This should do it." With that, he put the brain back into the jar, floated two drops with chakra, and dripped something into his eyes.

"The Byakugan. It should be simple, as all it allows you to do is perceive chakra and light invisible to a normal human's eye. But it seems that I've underestimated it's complication. There seems to actually be a slight anomaly in the makeup of their eyes. But now, I should be able to..."

Nihilist sighed to himself as he looked at the eyedropper, one of many, in his hand. "5.9 nanogram of Lazuli's DNA administered daily. The rest is a mixture of chakra and water that should, theoretically, ease the assimilation."

XLine BreakX

A few days later, Nihilist laughed out loud. It had finally worked! Granted, it was a very inferior version of the Byakugan, but now, if he absolutely concentrated on a object for a moment or two, he could see through it, layer for layer. It wasn't much, but Nihilist was working from scratch, so it was a first success. Even so, taking a drop in each eye everyday for the foreseeable future should improve it overtime. One that would make the future study much easier. If he now could scan the brain layer for layer without damaging it, then perhaps the assimilation would go from taking months to taking days.

XLine BreakX

The next day, Nihilist sat calmly as he watched the school of fish in the water with a look of focus, bulging veins of his fully awakened Byakugan. When five of them came into range, his fingers twitched causing a string of blue energy to wrap around all of the fish before they were speedily pulled out of the water, landing on a few of its flopping kin on the soft patch of grass. Deciding that it was enough, Nihilist cut off the flow of chakra to his finger, dispersing the string into the air. Deciding he had practiced enough, Nihilist sealed the fish away and sat down. He was currently on southern shoreline, not far from his own home.

As he waited for the sun to rise, he looked back on his memories as to how he steadily improved in his study of chakra.

Nihilist had learned a lot in the past month, especially in terms of both chakra control and Fuinjutsu.

He still used the pyramid method for seals, as they were the most practical, but he learned how to create interconnections, linking several seals together to form a greater mechanism. The first seal he created with interconnections was the one on his very body, which he named the **Kizokuseichō Fūin (Attribution Growth Seal). **

**Kizokuseichō Fūin** was made up of a four step mechanism. The first seal, located over his heart, constantly drained three quarters of his overall chakra, forcing his chakra reserves to grow steadily and recover at a faster rate. The second mechanism, placed over his back, drew in all the drained chakra and converted fifteen percent of that chakra to yang affinity passively while the third mechanism funneled the remaining chakra directly into his bloodstream, which would hopefully bolster his strength and regenerative factor as time passed, through extension seals on his jugular. The fourth mechanism, broken up in five different parts of the body (arms, legs, and abdomen), released that lightning chakra as a regulated current, a form of electro-muscle stimulation that essentially allowed Nihilist to exercise without moving. Thankfully, he could deactivate any of the seals or adjust them to his liking.

Nihilist was pleased with how effective it was. Especially now that he had more time to study his recently acquired subjects. Though, he found out that as his already abundant chakra reserves grew, the more it was necessary to fine tune his control over them it required.

Such was the case; he concentrated on trying to shape his chakra similar to how shinobi use the energy for various purposes. His inspiration was from one of Lazuli's books. The Chakra Thread technique, an advanced version of chakra strings, could be used to pick objects up from yards away without anyone noticing, like how he caught the fish. He intended to imbue a wind affinity with it, allowing it to cut through anything it touched. Sadly, his wind affinity was disappointingly weak, just like his earth and water affinities were. However, his much greater fire and lightning affinities more then made up for it. In fact, he had been able to generate specific electric charges from his hands for nearly a year now.

As he stood up, Nihilist looked out to the ocean. Something was coming, he could feel that in his bones.

Soon, fire and death would come over this land to claim it. And he wasn't even done with the library yet.

XLine BreakX

A month later, Nihilist could now see chakra. It came as a surprising realization when he compared the chakra coils developing in his eyes to the Byakugan's. It was pleasing to know that, while his were developing, at this rate he would have them fully developed by next month. The milky complexion of sclera and bulging veins around his eye seemed to be the only visible effects. Even so, he could see accurately enough to perceive electrical signals in the brain with almost microscopic precision.

It was finally time Subject #001, better known as 'Lucy', to get an examination.

XLine BreakX

On that note, he had finally achieved sufficient Byakugan efficiency, so he could do what he had wanted to do with the plant-woman. He had been surprised when the lower brainstem turned into plant, allowing him to remove the brain from the head without severing the connection to the body, aka the oxygen-supply. It was amazing. While he studied the brain, the veins around his eyes bulging, he reviewed what he knew.

It was simply not possible that a fruit altered the entire body in less than twenty seconds. For a complete renewal of the body, years would be needed, which had left Nihilist to wonder what, since he didn't believe in devils, could cause such changes, and he had come to a conclusion.

Devil-fruits contained neurotoxins. They damaged the brain in specific ways, which caused an alteration in the brain that in turn awakened specific abilities. The disability to swim was likely a result of the nerve-damage, destroying the portion of the brain that held all knowledge of how to stay afloat, or perhaps the toxin simply caused the body to slacken when submerged. However, it likely only had a short lifespan outside its fruit, so the toxin decomposed when subjected to fresh air. The reason that one bite out of a fruit caused the next one that bit off to not be affected was likely that it only lasted a few seconds in fresh air before decomposing in a chain-reaction.

Essentially, all who ate such a fruit poisoned themselves, the poisons altering their brains, though every type of fruit contained a slightly different toxin. And while he didn't buy the whole 'only one fruit exists at a time and until the one who ate it died, there will be no new one', he could believe that those fruits grew very slowly, perhaps with only one every fifty, or even hundred years.

To his joy, it not only turned out that he was correct, but that his Byakugan, an ability that he had induced upon himself, didn't have to be his. Even while active, the milky coloring didn't spread deeper then his sclera and the increased blood flow to his brain, bulging veins as a side effect. The Byakugan was even better at understanding than his normal eyes, and what he suspected to take days took less than ten minutes to comprehend. Of course, altering his brain pattern from default to plant took exactly fifteen seconds, and again required absolute concentration, just as changing it back did.

It was a tricky procedure, and a mistake could easily have very uncomfortable consequences, but in the end, a success was a success.

XLine BreakX

Sengoku sighed. The three months had passed, and neither Lazuli nor Lucy had not made a single appearance. There was not even a rumor about there whereabouts, and while that was worrying in and of itself, it truly seemed that whoever had kidnapped them had no further interests.

So the world government had informed them that the Buster Call was now restricted instead of blocked, and that one should be prepared for Ohara. It would take exactly one week until the ships were ready and floating at Ohara's coast.

Even as he organized the small battalion, Sengoku couldn't shake the ominous feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

XLine BreakX

It was the following morning, when Nihilist sensed someone entering the room the scholars had actually supplied him with, allowing him to gather the books he wanted and use his shadow clones without anyone seeing them. Ever since he felt his time in Ohara was coming to an end he had begun to speed through several dozen books a day nonstop. Robin also had liberal use of his room when she was studying the notes on Poneglyphs he copied for her. He made no effort to save the island itself, he did not care for the simple fools-Robin and the scholars were by no means fools-that arrived lived in Ohara. "What can I do for you professor?" He asked, without bothering to turn to the door.

Professor Clover laughed. "No matter how often I see it, I still can't believe that you can recognize people without bothering to turn around."

Nihilist finally turned towards the professor and stared with unnerving intensity. "You have a very distinct walk professor, it's quite easy for someone who focuses to memorize it. In any case, what can I do for you?"

Professor Clover looked at Nihilist. It seemed that he had misjudged the young man. He had believed him a scholar in his own right, and while that wasn't necessarily wrong, there was steel hidden beneath that seemingly friendly surface. Still, if anything, Clover's opinion of Nihilist only rose more. Clover's smile seemed to grow slightly. "Well Nihilist, I don't think I've ever said this, but I'm grateful Nihilist, for what you did for Robin. She is a good girl, and she didn't deserve what was happening to her." Granted, it didn't happen anymore. Everyone was too afraid of Nihilist to do so, especially after he threw one particularly hateful women into the sea from ninety feet away. "Thank you for adopting her into your family."

Nihilist smiled almost kindly. "Think nothing of it. To be honest, I find the girl fascinating. So young, yet already so clever." Not to mention her other skill. Useful if used creatively, not that Nihilist seriously considered 'acquiring' it, seeing that it would kill Robin, and the thought of slaying the girl he was raising always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Clover nodded. "That she is indeed." His voice turned somber. "Please don't believe the lies those women are spouting. While I admit I know little of Robin's biological father, her mother loves her very much."

Nihilist raised a brow. "I was under the impression that she was an orphan. When I asked around, the only relatives I heard of were a unbearable aunt." He had met her, he poisoned her and her family, and stole all her things. End of story.

Clover nodded. "Yes, that is the general impression. But Robin's mother still lives. She is one of Ohara's greatest scholars. Unfortunately, she joined a long-term expedition when Robin was still very young, leaving her with her brother and his wife, who I take you have met."

Nihilist frowned, "So she abandoned her daughter for her profession?" Nihilist could understand it to an extent. He himself had left a few times, but to flat out abandon your daughter. Nihilist eyes hardened, a flicker of cruel apathy glinted in them, "I see. In any case, would you mind if I returned to my studies, professor?"

"Of course not. Go ahead." The professor replied.

Nihilist turned away, but paused. "Professor, you should take care of yourself. Something is approaching."

Clover looked at him. "What?"

Nihilist shrugged. "Just a hunch. Though mine have a habit of being right."

XLine BreakX

The next week went peacefully, not counting the arrival of a giant, that went unnoticed by all but two people, Nico Robin and Nihilist. While Robin saw Nihilist as a father, Saul was her only real source of social contact outside Nihilist, which despite all of the effort of the scholars and Nihilist s aid she still lacked. To Nihilist, Saul was the first envoy of chaos. The giant, while trying hard to hide it, was obviously a skilled and experienced warrior, so what was he doing here of all places?

XLine BreakX

Robin had just left, when Saul's eyes wandered up towards a rock-formation. "Come out." He demanded.

Nihilist walked out, eyes empty and apathetic. "Good evening."

The giant's eyes remained narrowed. "Who are you?"

Nihilist stared. "My name is unimportant for the time being, and from what I overheard, you are Saul. Tell me Saul, what is a giant doing so far away from Elbaf?"

"My ship sank." Saul replied.

Nihilist shrugged. "Well, that's too bad for you. Still, you could ask for aid. Unless you're a pirate, there's no reason why the Marines should be unwilling to pick you up and send you home."

Saul's face darkened. "I am not a pirate, but I lost trust in the Marines. What about you?"

Both had immediately been able to tell that their opposites were dangerous killers.

Nihilist shrugged. "I have never had any faith in the Marines to begin with, but nobody will try to arrest me after looking at me, if that's your question." _At least not until they figure out what I've done, _Nihilist silently added.

After that, the giant and the shinobi decided on a cease-fire. Still, a tinge of worry remained.

XLine BreakX

A few days later, Nihilist's worries deepened. Saul had apparently finally learned just where he was, and seemed to be in a panic. That on the other hand made Nihilist nervous. The giant obviously knew something they didn't, and it couldn't be good.

Earlier he had noted a woman with white hair running through the town like a woman possessed, a woman that seemed oddly familiar. And now Saul was acting as if Ohara was a landmine about to go off. Together, these facts were beginning to paint a bad picture, especially since his clone had just informed him that the Marines had shown up and kicked everyone but the scholars out of the library.

His thoughts were interrupted by Robin running off, heading towards the Tree of Knowledge. Nihilist decided he'd better be there first.

XLine BreakX

In Nihilist's opinion, the next few minutes could have come straight out of a drama.

The marines searched the library, finding the hidden room, and retreated. Once they were gone, Nihilist had clones seal the books into scrolls, starting with those he hadn't read yet, together with the researchers' scripts and the Poneglyph. He had a feeling the scholars wouldn't need them much longer, and you never knew when the scripts and a block weighing ten tons that had withstood pretty much every attempt to destroy it might come in handy. While the clones did so, Nihilist sat on a higher window and looked down.

He saw a unspeakably arrogant man dragging the white-haired woman he had seen before to the herded scholars, and accused them of some heinous acts, with Professor Clover holding a speech about what they had been doing, what they had discovered, and their beliefs. It was actually quite moving, but it did not stop the man, who was apparently called Spandine, from shooting the professor. Nihilist made a mental note to kill him at an appropriate time. He had actually liked the old man with the odd haircut.

Robin's admission of being able to read the old language was a show of both great loyalty and complete lack of self-preservation. The scholars were shocked, Spandine was surprised, Nihilist was impressed, and the white-haired woman seemed almost proud. When they called her Nico Olvia, a cold apathy started to grow in Nihilist. Could it be?

Cannon-fire on the Tree of Knowledge pulled him out of his thoughts. Together with the explosion to get into the hidden room, the entire plant seemed to be aflame.

Spandine ordered a retreat, while the white-haired woman finally admitted she was Robin's mother. All very touching, but now Nihilist had to act, or his prey would escape.

He jumped down, landing right in the middle of the inferno, and used a trick that back when he was just beginning to train his Katon affinity. With just a bit of chakra, the flames parted before him. The entire act looked like the flames were flowing away from the ground Nihilist wanted to step on, and flowed back together behind him, as if it were water. "Spandine, where do you think you're going?"

XLine BreakX

The leader of the CP9 stared at the man who was walking towards him, the flames seemingly avoiding him, as if frightened. "W-Who are you?" He demanded.

The man smiled. "Oh, just someone who wants to make sure you have a very, very bad day."

Spandine twitched. "I don't know who you are, but if you side with the Oharans, then you'll find a price on your head faster than you can say 'justice'!"

The man snorted, a large covering his face. "You think I care care about that? Thank you for the warning, but..." The veins around his eyes bulged.

"... I've already done enough to earn a price on my head."

Spandine stumbled back as he recognized . "I-I-It can't be! The eyes of Captain L-Lazuli?!"

Nihilist smile turned a bit cruel, "Yes, let me tell you, Spandine. He and that plant-women Lucy were wonderful test subjects for my experiments." Miraculously, electricity arced over his fingers. "His eyes and her brain provided me years worth of knowledge."

Clover stared at the scene before him. "You were really..."

The man looked at him, and Clover actually saw a tinge of regret in the other man's eyes. "I'm sorry for the deceit, but I believed it safer for all involved if I didn't divulge the nature of my experiments."

Spandine seemed panicked. He was suddenly aware what kind if monster in human skin he was dealing with. "Protect me! Fenrir, protect me!"

One of the men flanking him charged at Nihilist Nihilist prepared for an attack, but instead, the man suddenly disappeared, before Nihilist felt two fists pushing against his back. "**Rokuougan (Six King Gun)!**"

Nihilist had never felt anything like that before. His entire body was wracked with pain, the impact of the attack lifting him off the ground. The man appeared before him, calling "**Shigan (Finger Gun)!**" To Nihilist's luck, the blow hit the chakra augmented muscles over his heart. The finger bruised the flesh slightly, but it did not penetrate.

Nihilist landed on his feet, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Not bad. What was that?"

Fenrir blinked, amazed that the man could still stand after the first blow. Still, there was no reason to not answer a soon-to-be dead man his last question. "It's the Rokushiki, a martial art that we CP9 use. The first attack shows that I have mastered it completely. I am CP9's strongest fighter, Mire D Fenrir, your death."

Nihilist cracked his neck. "That first attack sure packed a punch. I had no idea that such a thing was possible. It seems I've underestimated you all. There are some skills that don't require a Devil Fruit, who would have thought?" Then he grinned. "You'll have to teach me."

Fenrir blinked. "Teach you? I will kill you."

Nihilist eyes glinted maliciously. "It seems I have not made myself clear. That was not a request."

With that, both fighters vanished.

XLine BreakX

Fenrir was shocked to see that his enemy could keep up with his Soru, especially since he only seemed to be using raw speed to keep up with him. That also meant that Fenrir was at a severe disadvantage, for the simple reason that his speed came in bursts, while his enemy's speed was constant. Also, Nihilist was now wary, and would not be caught by surprise again. However, as Spandine had escaped, his main-goal was accomplished. Now all he had to do was find a chance to escape before...

Fenrir looked at him, and he suddenly felt dizzy, then his world blackened as he noticed the fist burrowing itself in Nihilist's guts. The last thing he noticed before he fainted was that the world seemed to poof into smoke.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist rolled his neck. The techniques that man used really did pack a punch, and they would be a good addition to his arsenal. The man was currently in his 'Human Stasis' seal, so there was no risk of him waking up and trashing some of the plans Nihilist was creating. Now the only question was which way he should go. Should he go after the man who shot the professor, or perhaps after the professor himself?

He decided that the professor had a right to know where a large part of his books went, and headed towards the Tree of Knowledge.

XLine BreakX

Professor Clover stared at the librarian. "What do you mean, the books from Categories IV and V are gone?"

The librarian, who was trying to snuff a few fires with a rug, spared him a glance. "I don't know, they're gone!"

A new voice rang out. "That would be my doing. I also allowed myself to pack up the Poneglyph and your papers on it."

Professor Clover spun around, to see an unfamiliar man. No, not unfamiliar. He had seen the him, and how this man had emerged from a cloud of smoke. "Nihilist?" He asked, just to gauge the reaction.

Nihilist smiled lightly. "I am Nihilist."

Clover nodded. "I see. So, what was the real reason you came here?"

Nihilist looked him in the eye, finding the professor worthy of the information. They would all be dead from smoke-poisoning soon anyways. "You may find this hard to believe, but I am from an alternative world. I knew nothing of the world, so I came to the place that stored the most knowledge. I've taken the books I haven't read yet, plus a few more. There was no time for everything I'm afraid."

Clover nodded. Disguise or not, it seemed that the man before him was the same one he knew. He made a decision. "Olvia! Come here!"

The white-haired woman popped up behind a bookcase. "What is it professor?"

The old man pointed at Nihilist. "This man has memorized most of the library, and taken the books he hasn't read. Olvia, go with him, we'll stay here and try to save as much as we can."

Olvia shook her head. "No professor, I've been away too long, I won't abandon you all..."

"SILENCE!" the professor roared, a trickle of blood escaping his lip. "The books we save here will be in the hands of the marines. Access will be limited. Olvia, we need someone else to spread the knowledge that all deserve. Think of your daughter. The daughter Nihilist raised while you were gone."

Olvia bit her lip. "Professor, I can't."

Clover looked at Nihilist. "Please watch over her."

Nihilist nodded. "You have my word."

"No!" Olvia called. "I won't! You can't force..."

Nihilist had lost his patience, and gave her a chop to the neck, causing the woman to faint. Nihilist pulled her into his Human Stasis seal, and knew she was safe, whether she wanted to be or not.

He looked at the professor. "You're all going to die."

The professor nodded. "We know. But we are fighting for something that's larger than us."

Nihilist nodded. "I respect your determination. Farewell."

With that, he rushed out, his eyes saddening slightly. It was a tragedy.

Still, he had a rat to hunt.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist found Spandine just after he had found Robin again. Suffice to say, the man was shocked to see him. "Where's Fenrir?" He asked, failing to understand how his best assassin could have failed.

Nihilist shrugged. "Somewhere were nobody will ever find him." He answered, while creating two shadow clones with the appropriate mold of energy.

Neither Spandine or Robin saw the clone move, but just the same, Robin was gone and Spandine's skull was crushed by a punch.

Nihilist watched as C4 and C6 leaped onto the liquid surface of the sea and made off with his adopted daughter, headed towards the marine ship furthest to the right, on the outskirts of the main force.

C1, C2, and C3 were currently in his lab, sealing up his experiments. Though, Lazuli would not be leaving the island at all. Blood samples were taken and stored, but the explosive seal array all over Lazuli's body would provide the necessary distraction for him to make his escape. Suddenly Nihilist found it incredibly difficult to move. He turned his head.

Behind him stood a skeletal man with wavy green hair, which on the right half of his head was pointing straight up, while on the left side it was down. He had his arm pointing at Nihilist, fingers extended and spread. Nihilist remained calm. "And you are?"

The man looked at him. His face was wide and circular wrinkles were covering it, starting on the side of his head and forehead and narrowing until the smallest one on the tip of his large, wide nose. "I'm vice-admiral Heavy, and you are under arrest."

Nihilist rolled his eyes. "Arrest me? You and what army?"

Heavy frowned. "Don't play tough, I increased the gravity around you to a point where you can hardly stand. You have no chance of escape."

Nihilist raised a brow. "Oho, so you ate a Devil-Fruit that allows you to control gravity?"

Heavy nodded. "That's right. Do you now see the futility of your actions?"

Nihilist laughed. "You underestimate me. Still, there is one thing I'd like to know." His gaze turned cold, and Heavy involuntarily shuddered. "Do you enjoy killing the people of this island?"

"No." Heavy answered harshly. "I'm just following orders."

Nihilist frowned, "Orders, hmm? I don't care much for this conversation anymore. I'll have you on my examination table soon enough. "**Raiton: Bunshin no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Clone Technique)**."

Heavy stared at the clone that appeared before him, gulped, and increased gravity to the point where Nihilist was forced to his knees. "It doesn't matter what you use! My gravity will render it helpless!"

Nihilist smiled, though the gesture took ridiculous strength. "Perhaps. But a lightning clone..." he began, while the clone leaped in a blur of speed, ramming its fist, charged with electricity, into Heavy's chest. "...is weightless. His mass is nearly zero, as such gravity means nothing to it. Sorry, you lose. Better luck in your next life. Though your power will serve me well."

He sealed the vegetable into a scroll, and weighed different approaches to the situation.

XLine BreakX

While he walked towards the shore, he pulled out a snail he had snatched from Spandine's pocket without the man noticing, intending to exchange a few words with the ones who plotted all of this.

After a short beeping, a voice rang through the snail. "What is it Spandine? Is Ohara destroyed?"

Nihilist looked around. "Oh, you can say that again. It's complete pandemonium out here."

A short silence, then. "Who is this? Where is Spandine?"

Nihilist shrugged. "Probably cowering. He should be alive, if that's your question. As for me, my name is not something I'm willing to share. I am speaking to the Gorousei, no?"

This time the silence was much longer. Finally, the voice spoke again. "What do you want?"

Nihilist smiled. "Not much really. I'm simply curious why the World Government is so frightened of a group of old men that they will send this much firepower to level the entire island, killing the entire population, save a handful. What has happened in the past that you want to keep quiet so badly? Even if it your government was built upon heinous acts, that happened what, 800 years ago?"

"How much do you know?" The voice demanded.

"I've heard the professor's speech, and seeing how you ordered him and everyone killed, it looks like he wasn't that far off. Still, I really don't get what all the fuss is about. All who might be responsible are dead, and even if there is a ruckus about it, that would die down fairly soon. So if a bloody history was all there was, there would be no need to go this far. So, what really happened then that you are so desperately trying to cover up?"

"Are you a scholar?"

"No. I can read them, but I've never cared much for history. I've always considered myself more of a scientist then anything. The experiment with Lazuli was enlightening! Though, I did go through the trouble of taking Ohara's Poneglyph, with me, after all." Nihilist replied, the hiss going through the speakers telling him that the Poneglyph was important to them. "I see. So this is about the Poneglyphs. Interesting."

A new voice rang through the speakers, a less patient one this time. "What do you want? Kidnapping marines and trying to gain forbidden knowledge, what is your goal?"

Nihilist blinked. "My... goal?" He chuckled, before he broke into a full-blown laughter. "Fufufufu...MUHAHAHAHA!"

The voice on the other side lost his patience, apparently deeply unnerved by Nihilist's amusement. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head to clear his mind. "Fufufu, sorry about that, it's just... My goal... I don't really have anything like that."

Shocked silence came from the other side. "What do you mean?"

Nihilist shrugged. "I don't really have some grand dream or goal that I want to achieve. If you'd force me to name one, I'd say, to experience new and interesting things. To learn more, to see more, to understand more. So, to put it in words that even you can't misunderstand, I am doing whatever I feel like doing. If I want to save someone, then I save them. If I decide to punish someone, then I punish them. That's really all there is to it. This world is my examination table and everyone in it my test subjects."

Silence reigned, then one of the Gorousei muttered "Vegapunk. It's another Vegapunk."

Nihilist didn't really get the reference, but neither did he care. It was obvious they were not going to answer his questions. "Oh, and you should send someone to pick up the surviving participants of this little attack. I guess most abandoned their sinking ships in time to make it, though if I were you, I wouldn't bother looking for Heavy." With that, he hung up.

XLine BreakX

While talking, Nihilist had reached the shore and, without even consciously noticing it, started water-walking as he stepped over waves with casual ease.

He looked up just in time to see C2 on the outermost ship, the others having been destroyed by the Katon Jutsu of C1.

Suddenly he noticed murder of crows a were surrounding him, flying around. Then they converged on him, beaks first, and Nihilist got the feeling that this would hurt.

He replaced himself with a random marine (one of many that C2 had purposely left alive), and watched fascinated how the beaks pierced the flesh of the poor sod like it was made of paper. He quickly raised his hands before the animals realized that their intended target had escaped. "**Kaminari Webu (Thunder Web)!**"

Brilliant blue waves of electricity arced from his fingers, spreading and splitting randomly to catch all of the ravens, knocking them onto to the reinforced marine ships deck

The electricity stunned their bodies, and they were forced together, leaving a spasming girl of maybe eight years laying in the middle of the platform.

Nihilist created several shadow clones and gave out ordered them all to henge into marines. "Put her in Seastone-cuffs, then set sail. We no longer have reason to stay here. C2, make sure Robin is alright, this was no doubt a traumatizing experience." He added, nodding towards the dead Marine. Then he activate the seal on his hand to pull Olvia from her stasis.

The woman was still unconscious, but began to stir a few seconds later. She blinked, looking around confused, before jumping on her feet. "You won't catch me again!" She shouted.

Nihilist placed a hand on her shoulder, and caught the hook she tried to give him. It was a pretty good one too, for a normal human. "Don't worry. These Marines are my clones. You're not under arrest."

She stared at him, completely confused for a moment, before her memory caught up with her. "The professor! Ohara!"

Nihilist's head turned to the burning island, Olvia's gaze following his.

As coincident would have it, at exactly that moment, the Tree of Knowledge fell.

Silence reigned, then Nihilist placed a hand on his heart. "Rest in peace, scholars of Ohara. You have my utmost respect."

Olvia simply stared at the burning island, her eyes empty. "The Tree of Knowledge... 5000 years of growth, and now nothing remains. Just like that, five-thousand years of hard work erased."

Nihilist knew a broken person when he saw one, he made one not a year ago, and knew Olvia wasn't too far away from becoming one. He mentally searched his seals, before he found the object he originally intended to keep as a souvenir. He released it and put it down in front of Olvia.

The woman looked at it. It was a pot with earth and what looked like a small branch placed in it. "What's this?" She asked.

Nihilist looked at her. "A cutting from the Tree of Knowledge. Whether or not a tree will grow from it depends on you." He walked away, but paused once more to look at her. "You are alive, your daughter is alive, the knowledge of Ohara still lives, and even the Tree of Knowledge lives on. From my point of view, there's no reason for despair."

Nico Olvia looked at the plant before her, seemingly lost in her thoughts. "Robin." She muttered, before looking up. She had been a horrible mother, leaving her daughter alone like that. And even though she had apologized for it, she had never made up for it. Also, she and her daughter were all that remained from Ohara, she simply couldn't just break down crying like this. It was her duty, for the professor and all the others to keep on, and find the truth. And it was her duty as a mother to Robin. A fire began to burn in her eyes. She now had a purpose.

Looking back to the island he formed a large mold of energy into the paper seal in his pocket,

"**Kai (Release).**"

XLine BreakX

Within a small cavern on the the eastern side of Ohara, Lazuli felt his skin sizzle as the seals on his body started to glow.

"DAMN YOU NIHILIST!"

His scream of fury was followed shortly by blinding light.

XLine BreakX

For a split second, time ceased to exist. In the almost nonexistent amount of time between Nihilist activating the restraints on Lazuli and the devastating and his devastating fire bomb detonating, Nihilist saw everything.

All eyes widened as Ohara was taken in bright light, the sheer explosive force obliterated any survivors.

The brightness of his bomb nearly blinded him. The heat wafting off of them was unbearable even from miles away. He could see the way the light bounced of his newly acquired ship, shimmering shades of red, orange, yellow, and white, making it seem that the world was literally on fire. When it faded all that remained was a massive hole in the ground, which quickly being filled in by encroaching sea.

Nihilist nodded to himself as he pulled the barely conscious raven-girl into a large cabin. Her black hair, some of her facial features, and that attack had reminded him oddly of that agent he had captured, and he suspected a connection there. But his instincts told him that the man, Fenrir, was not really the kind parental type, so it wasn't very likely that he would be able to use her to force information about the Rokushiki out of him. Still, that didn't mean it wasn't worth a try.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist silently stared at the picture before him. Chained to the wall was a young girl of roughly eight years, unconscious and held by seastone cuffs that the marines had had on board. Next to her kneeled the agent he had captured, Mire D Fenrir, eyes blank from the seal on his spine, a seal the girl shared.

**Ningen Jūzoku Fūin ( Human Subordination Seal)**.

It was by no means his favorite seal, but he saw practical use in it. It gave him complete control over the mind and body by seizing control of the mind. Granted, he couldn't influence thoughts and prolonged use of the seal corroded neural networks the more it was used until they were completely paralyzed.

He shook his head at that, it was why he disliked his seal so much.

Now that the two were next to each other, the resemblance was even clearer. The same raven hair, the same pale skin-tone, and the facial structure was similar, though it seemed the girl got most of her looks from her mother, whoever that may be. Lucky her. The only mar, in Nihilist's eyes, was that under her left eye she had a curved scar that looked like a tilted eclipse.

Checking the rest of the room, Nihilist nodded to himself. The operating-table with Heavy's body on it was prepared, a set of sterile medical instruments laid ready next to it. Nihilist himself was wearing rubber-gloves and his white lab-coat, having opted to remove his ninja outfit (he rather liked it) for what came next. Grabbing the necessary object, he approached the girl... and emptied a bucket of water over her head.

Spitting and sputtering, the girl's eyes snapped open, blue as the sea. "Hey, what's the big..." She started, only to trail off when she realized her surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked.

Nihilist stepped into her line of view. "You are on what's now my ship. You attacked me, why?"

The girl looked at him, the gears visibly turning in her head. "My mission. Now let my go, or my daddy will kill you! He's really strong, and..."

Nihilist interrupted her before she could make more of a fool of herself in his eyes. "He wouldn't happen to be the man beside you, would he?"

The girl's head snapped to the side, and her eyes widened. "Daddy." She whispered.

Nihilist eased the seals hold on the man, allowing him to return to consciousness, albeit without the ability to move more than his head. "Ooh, what happened?" He moaned.

"You lost, and now you're at my mercy." Nihilist replied coldly.

Mire looked up, and growled. "You. How foolish of you to leave me untie... What is this? Why can't I move?"

Nihilist chuckled. "Because I have not given you permission to move. Now, you two will answer a few of my questions, and maybe, just maybe, I will spare your lives. Let's start with something easy. Girl, what is your name and age?"

The girl glanced at her father, who nodded. "Mire D Celia, nine years old."

Nihilist nodded. "Good. Next question, which Devil-Fruit did you eat?"

Celia found this man creepy, but it wasn't really a secret. "The Yata-Yata no Mi, a zoan-type."

Nihilist frowned. "Oh? To my knowledge, zoan-fruits allow one to become an animal-mix and an animal, not a flock of them."

Fenrir tried to tell Celia to keep her trap shut, but found himself unable to speak, forced to watch helplessly as that stupid brat babbled out well-kept secrets.

"Amongst the zoan, there are variations that allow for multiple forms. There is a Inu-Inu no Mi model wolf, and a Inu-Inu no Mi model wolf, pack-version. There are also swarm-versions, herd-versions, and flock-versions, like my fruit, the Yata-Yata no Mi flock-version."

_Interesting. _Nihilist thought, a useful ability, if harnessed correctly. A crow or raven was a fairly common bird, only the seagull attracted less attention in this world. If he decided to gain that power, he'd have to ask the girl more questions, but Nihilist hadn't made a decision yet. The look in Fenrir's eyes had told told him much, and if Nihilist read the man correctly, then there might even be a chance to get the girl on his side.

Still, now it was time for some intimidation. Nihilist was good at intimidation. "Before we continue, I believe that I should show you just what can happen if you decide to be uncooperative." He took a step to the side, giving his prisoners a clear view of the operating-table.

Fenrir's eyes widened. "Vice-admiral Heavy! What are you planning?" He demanded.

Nihilist gave him a bored look. "Something that requires concentration, so you both will be quiet." He subtly laced the order with the seal that ensure that neither of them made a sound, and had to watch what he did.

Then he began the operation.

XLine BreakX

The first step was easy. Using a scalpel to cut open the skin, peeling it off the skull. After all, the **Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) **was a jutsu designed to do internal damage without causing visible injury, so for Nihilist to properly see what he was doing, the skin had to go. Charging the jutsu with slightly more chakra than necessary, he increased its cutting-power to the point where it could be used to open the skull, careful to remove the bone without damaging the blood-vessels supplying the brain with oxygen. Once that was done, Nihilist reached for the instruments, as the last step required a delicate touch that a jutsu simply didn't possess. With a few quick and fluid motions he separated body and brain, letting latter fall into the special solution. He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and smiled. "Operations successful, patient dead." He stated sardonically. Then he reached for the brain, studying it intensely, small bolts of lightning occasionally flashing up between his fingers and the brain.

After maybe fifteen minutes of study, interrupted by repeated replacing of the brain into the solution, Nihilist finally leaned back, satisfaction on his face. "I see. So that's how it works."

At that moment, someone hammered at the door, and Olvia's voice echoed through the door. "Nihilist, three Marine-ships just showed up, they're aiming at us!"

Nihilist's face spread into a smile. "Perfect timing. Follow me you two, now you will see what this operation is all about. You will follow me, nothing else. You will not attack, and you will not attempt to flee." The orders were again laced with seal, and after Nihilist had taken Celia off the wall and sealed corpse while taking the brain, the two followed him like lost puppies, Fenrir red with anger, Celia with very green face.

XLine BreakX

Olvia stared in shock when Nihilist entered the deck, a mutilated corpse and its brain in his hands. "What on earth have you done?" She demanded with a shrill screech.

Nihilist seemingly ignored her, throwing the brain over board, watching it sink. Only then he turned to Olvia. "Call it a very special operation, an experiment on those that ate Devil-Fruits."

Olvia stared at him. "On those that ate Devil-Fruits? What were you trying to see, whether or not they died like normal people?"

Truth be told, Olvia was slightly afraid of Nihilist. She didn't know him very well, all she had seen of him was his strength. She had seen how he had defeated the CP9 enforcer, how he had obliterated an entire island off the map, and how he had essentially kidnapped her and trapped her on this marine-ship, even if that had more or less been on Professor Clover's request. That the Professor had trusted this man enough for such a gesture did speak for the man, as did him giving her a cutting from the Tree of Knowledge, which had become her most precious treasure that received plenty of care. She had immediately known it was the real thing from the smell, the Tree of Knowledge having with the ages taken up the scent of paper, parchment and ink.

Still, seeing the man drag such disfigured brains made her worry just how safe she was.

Nihilist smiled at her, and for a second her worry diminished. His smile seemed so kind and warm. Then her eyes landed on the splatters of blood on his coat, and shivers ran down her spine once more. "Where are the Marines?" He asked.

Olvia pointed starboard, where indeed two vessels under the Marine-flag were closing in, cannons seemingly loaded.

Nihilist closed his eyes, and remained still for almost half a minute, his features relaxed. Then his silver eyes snapped open, and a faint smile graced his lips. "Now, to test my newest ability."

He extended his hand towards the ships in the distance, fingers extended and palm facing the unfortunate vessels. His arm tensed, and suddenly the ocean seemed to bulge. The vessels were in a dent in the sea, not that it mattered. The ships were torn apart. The masts broke like twigs, crashing onto the deck, broken wood and the sails burying men beneath them, larger fragments smashing holes through the deck. The cannons and their ammunition, suddenly much heavier, tore through the wooden structures until the dented the metal . On both ships, these groaned in protest, before breaking in half, then collapsing under their own weight, letting both ship and crew sink into the dark depths of the sea.

After ten seconds, Nihilist turned away, a smile on his face. " Well, it's trickier to control than I expected, but as a first try, I think we can label it a success."

Olvia didn't understand what Nihilist meant, but Fenrir's eyes widened in shock. "Impossible! That's vice-admiral Heavy's power! You can't have it!"

Nihilist turned to him. "You see, I'm not just a warrior, I'm also a bit of a scientist. I studied Devil-Fruits, and I have come to the conclusion that it's not some devil that grants the power, but simply a reaction certain substances cause in specific parts of the brain. This means that in every human lies the potential of every Devil-fruit in existence, we simply cannot use it. However, due to certain special abilities I've taken from Captain Lazuli, I can analyze the brain, and with the knowledge of how a normal human's brain works, I can identify the differences and isolate the change in thought-pattern that allows the ability. Harmonizing my own brain so that I gain these abilities is a bit tricky, but as you've just seen, it works perfectly. The only catch is that I need to actually have the brain, pardon the pun, in my hands, to study it."

All stared in shock at the man who had within less than an hour overturned centuries of knowledge. Olvia gained another shiver, though she couldn't tell from what. The only thing she knew was that while perhaps insane, she was in the presence of a genius. "Does this mean that you can give these abilities to others?"

Nihilist smiled. "In theory yes. However, in an adult, the brain is too ingrained in its patterns to make such changes permanent. The brain corrects itself after a few hours, which means that the ability is lost at that point. But yes, I could temporarily empower someone with the abilities of a Devil-Fruit whose user I've studied." While the shock still held everyone in his clutches, Nihilist turned to Celia. "And now Fenrir, I will give you an ultimatum. Either you tell me what you know about the Rokushiki, or I will learn how to fly."

For a second, silence reigned, until the meaning behind the words became dreadfully clear. Celia tried to squirm back, but the cuffs around her wrists drained too much of her strength to make it more than a tired crawl. "No, please no! Please, I'm begging you, no! Daddy, help me, please!" Celia called out, even as she felt a warm liquid run down her leg.

Fenrir looked at the scene, his face a blank mask. "The secrets of the Rokushiki will never fall into your hands, monster." He calmly replied.

Even Celia froze at that cold-hearted declaration. "D-d-daddy?" She whimpered, not being able to believe what she had heard.

Nihilist raised a brow. "You're condemning your own daughter to death? How cold-hearted." he stated, though his voice sounded almost humored.

Fenrir's gaze was calm. In fact, he looked more like someone citing out of a lawbook than a father deciding the fate of his only child. "The CP9 are an elite and secret force of the World Government. We do not exist, as such, we have no bonds to distract us from our goals." He smiled lightly, a touch of evil in his features. "I do not exist, the Rokushiki does not exist, you are wasting your time."

Celia stared at her father, betrayal flooding her eyes with tears. Nihilist paused, in what looked like pure scientific interest. "It seems that this girl here disagrees with your assessment."

Fenrir growled, as if Nihilist had brought up a sore point. "She seems to be stuck on some silly belief that I somehow care for her. This is all her mother's fault, I should have made her death more painful."

Celia's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Her father had just let slip something that shattered the foundations of her entire life. After almost two minutes, she finally found the strength to speak, her voice somewhere between pleading and broken. "Y-y-you killed mommy?"

Fenrir snorted. "Of course. Basic CP9-protocol. Should a CP9-member produce offspring as a result of stress-relief, the other party involved must immediately be eliminated. The offspring is either terminated, or if potential is seen, recruited into the CP9. I didn't know she had gotten pregnant, the girl was almost four when they were found. The woman corrupted her with silly stories, were it not for the fact that she had already eaten a Devil-Fruit I would have saved myself the trouble and ended her together with that woman."

Celia stared, her entire body shaken. "B-but the letters I sent mommy..."

Fenrir rolled his eyes. "A waste of paper. They were checked, then burned."

Celia slumped together lifelessly, like a puppet with severed strings, tears streaming out of her eyes, the only word passing her lip was an occasional whimpered "mommy"

Nihilist's hand, still hovering above the girl's head, was suddenly grabbed in a vice-like grip. Olvia had stepped to him, and grabbed his wrist. "Nihilist," She began, her voice as cold and sharp as glass-shards in a freezer "you will not hurt this girl."

Nihilist was still looking at the hand holding his wrist, all who had enough mind remaining half-expecting it to burst into flames from the genius' cold glare. "Developing maternal instincts? She is not Robin, despite certain similarities, and you can't just replace someone. Your rather lacking in that field anyway." His eyes flickered to Robin with his Byakugan. She was still sleeping with his clone guarding her.

Olvia's gaze would have frozen boiling tar. "I know that Nihilist. Believe me, I know." Her voice was now as sharp as Nihilist's senbon. "You won't harm a single hair on the girl's head."

The two stared at each other for almost half a minute, a silent contest of wills. Then, to everyone's surprise, Nihilist was the one that broke the eye-contact, taking a step back while raising his hands in capitulation. His face broke into a smile. Not an insane or evil smile, but a kind one. "My, there is steel in you after all. Good, I was afraid that the loss of Ohara might have broken that spirit of yours. As for Celia here," He glanced at the girl, who was now staring at the two of them with tear-filled eyes "you needn't worry. It was never my intention to harm her. I merely hoped that a few threats might motivate Fenrir here to talk."

Fenrir laughed out. "You never grasped the situation, I couldn't care less about the brat, she is but a tool! You will never learn the secrets of the Rokushiki!"

Nihilist smiled cruelly, the sheer malignant intent behind made them all flinch. "Oh, I'm more then aware you won't give away your secrets. In fact, I never really cared to learn it from you. I've analyzed your body while you were unconscious and I have perfectly memorized every attack you used against me on Ohara. Didn't it seem strange I was avoiding kill blows? I was scanning everything with my Byakugan, every technique, every muscle formation, every movement. I will replicate them soon enough and, eventually, I'll unravel the knowledge Rokushiki has to offer. Had you cared for your daughter, I would have let you go, but you proved yourself unworthy of such kindness." His silver eyes flashed with an evil only Fenrir could see. "But don't worry, I still have use for you. I've never examined how much better a Rokushiki users body is. I can promise you this, you won't outlive your usefulness." He glanced at Celia, who was hugging herself, crying silently. "Perhaps you will be a decent feast for the crows when I'm finished. Now sleep."

Fenrir's eyes were filled with horror as he felt his consciousness slip. After all he had done, he had failed. Then he knew no more.

Olvia walked to the still silently crying girl, kneeled down, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Shh." She gently coaxed the girl, who had stiffened at the unexpected contact. "It's alright. Let it all out."

Celia remained stiff for a few more seconds, basking in the warmth of this woman. _She smells like mommy. _A part of her mind noted, and with that, the dam broke. Sobbing loudly, she pressed herself into the woman's bosom, clinging to her like to a lifeline.

As Nihilist left the two females, the intricacy of the female psyche a mystery he felt that even he wouldn't be able to solve and as such should best be left alone, he asked himself a serious question. "What to do next?"

XLine BreakX

The next days had been fairly calm for those aboard Nihilist's ship. Fenrir was locked up and in deep coma, incapable of even feeding or relieving himself without help and supervision, and the marines where still sealed away in stasis.

The little girl, Celia, had really taken a shine to Olvia, following the white-haired woman with the devotion of a puppy. The girl was still visibly uncomfortable in Nihilist's presence, hiding behind Olvia, but with the woman's encouragement, she had gathered enough nerve to dine together with the former clan-head.

Robin had, surprisingly, not reached out to her mother much, clinging to Nihilist himself instead. It seemed that he was more preferable to someone who abandoned her as a baby, Olvia's liking to Celia only served to lemon in the wounds. It was only because of Nihilist's training in emotional control stopping her from killing the other girl.

At least she had Nihilist's bedtime stories, as strange as they were, to comfort her in the night.

As for the archeologist, she evenly split her time between caring for the cutting of the Tree of Knowledge, doting on little Celia, studying different maps, trying to reach out to Robin (which failed. Horribly.), and pestering Nihilist about the library. The last thing in particular with irritating determination and regularity.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist's brow twitched slightly as he looked upon the white-haired woman that stood before him once again, staring at the book in his hands is if it were a child he had robbed from its cradle. He began to regret having promised the Professor to keep an eye on her. If he hadn't, he likely would have, if not simply tossed her overboard, at least dumped her on some inhabited island nearby and went on his merry way. Even if he did, he didn't know how Robin would react.

Olvia impatiently tapped her foot. "I'm waiting, Nihilist. What did you do to the books you took, and when will you return them?"

He took a calming breath, before giving her a slightly annoyed look. "You do realize that I have killed people for reasons far more minor than your constant nagging, don't you?" He asked in return.

Without batting a brow, Olvia nodded. After recovering from the shock of Ohara's destruction, she had sat down and carefully pondered everything that had happened so far.

She understood that she was in the company, or the hands depending on one's viewpoint, of a man who could take down the leader of the CP9 and make it look like the easiest thing in the world, who took on a very powerful vice-admiral and according to Celia, who had watched, thoroughly humiliated him. Someone who, as she learned cut up those who ate Devil Fruits in the attempt to gain their power. And while it was sad fact that the mistreatment or even murder of fruit-users in attempts to gain their powers was nothing rare, what set Nihilist apart from the rest of the sick minds was that the man succeeded. He actually did what common knowledge and centuries, if not millenniums, of research and tests had declared impossible, using the power of the Devil without making a pact with it. Nihilist Verum was a genius unlike any other, succeeding where even the one hailed as the greatest mind on the planet, the elusive and enigmatic Dr Vegapunk, had failed.

Olvia was fully aware of the fact that every breath she took was a mercy he was granting her, and that Nihilist could end her life on a whim. She accepted that, but ironically for that very reason she had lost her fear. Death was a part of her life, as present as the the sun in the sky or the ocean beneath her feet, so there was little to fear. Also, Clover had trusted him, even more, he had entrusted her to his care, which spoke volumes of how much the Professor had respected and trusted the man, a feeling at Olvia suspected had been mutual. The promise he had made to the Professor, to keep her safe, was Olvia's shield against Nihilist, the barrier that kept her from harm... and encouraged her to challenge him, perhaps more than she could allow herself.

She smiled. "Yes, I know. However, I still want to know about the library." Her voice turned solemn. "That library is the life of countless scholars, thousands have risked and gave their lives to gather it. And from what the Professor told me, you have gathered the most rare, the unique pieces, and I want to know where they are."

Nihilist's eyes moved upward, whether to ask the the heavens for strength or to demand why he was punished in such a fashion, before he sighed. "Fine then woman, listen up. I have stored the library in a pocket-dimension that is accessible by me, and only me. The entire dimension is under stasis, which means that when I have sealed something, no time passes, which allows me to transport delicate or easily spoiling goods without damaging them, and safely storing them for long periods of time. There I have stored the documents you're pestering me about, again stored within special scrolls to save space. I am keeping them stored in that particular fashion because there is little alternative. This is a marine battleship, the personal vessel of a vice-admiral no less. While those are usually modified to suit the vice-admirals needs, the former of this vessel was spartanic in his own needs, and more focused on military might. This ship has a thicker layer of armor, there are specially armored zones and more equipment to handle ruptures, not unusual considering that the man in question manipulated gravity. As annoying as it is, the man replaced the library for more weapons, meaning that I have no place in which the books could be stored even if I gave them to you."

Olvia frowned at the explanation, but she had long since passed the point where she doubted the abilities of the man before her. Nodding to herself, she finally spoke. "In other words, we need a better ship?"

Nihilist actually had to grin at that. "Maybe later. For now this vessel will do, and it's actually a pretty good cover. While the Marine knows that I took a warship, they will assume I've killed the crew and replaced them all with cutthroats. So my little toy-soldiers are covering for us. However you're right, in the long term this ship won't do. Though I'll probably have it cannibalized for parts when a new ship is to be built, no reason to waste good materials. How's the girl?"

Olvia blinked at the sudden change of topics, before breaking out into a smile. "Celia is doing well. I think she's beginning to adapt to her new life, although you still scare her." She threw him a glare. "Your little performance scared the living daylights out of her."

Nihilist pointedly ignored the accusation in her voice. "A necessity. If she grows closer to me, then she will, if not, then not. She's attached to you, and for me, that's all that counts. She cares about you, and the other way around, so I probably couldn't get rid of her even if I wanted to, isn't that right?"

Now it was Olvia's turn to ignore the barely veiled sarcasm. She gave him a look that would have petrified a lesser man. Nihilist shrugged it off with nary a blink. "She has nowhere to go Nihilist, and I refuse to abandon her like this. Not again."

Nihilist grinned and the weakness his white-haired archeologist had just shown. "So you do not wish to repeat your mistakes? An understandable notion, but don't you think you might be projecting a bit more into that girl? Alone, in need of family, with an ability, nearly the same age..."

Olvia's face twisted in anger as she slapped Nihilist. Of course the genius could have easily dodged the blow, and remove her arm while doing so, but honestly he found himself interested in this woman. She knew she didn't stand the ghost of a chance against him, yet she instinctively lashed out. It made Nihilist amused that he had raised her own daughter better then her. He suppose he would have been so defensive if he had ever had a child of his own. So he let her hit him, his head snapping to the side before turning to look at the woman, who seemed to be panting in anger. "I know that I wronged Robin, Nihilist, and there is nothing in this world that pains me more. But don't you dare suggest that I'm using Celia as a replacement for my child Nihilist don't you dare. I am fully aware that Celia is not my daughter, and I would never let anyone take the place Robin holds in my heart."

Nihilist tilted his head. Honestly, he found this a fascinating insight on the inner workings of a females mind. "So what is Celia to you then?"

Olvia gave him an almost pitying look. "You never had children, did you Nihilist?"

The amoral scientist gave her a completely amused look. "Am I not raising your daughter better then you did?"

Olvia's eyes flashed with rage, but calmed almost immediately after. "I mean a child of your own."

Nihilist raised an eyebrow, "No."

Olvia shook her head. "Then there's no way for you to understand how a parent feels. You may be the greatest genius in history, and know a lot more about the brain than anyone else, but until you truly allow yourself to develop parental feelings, you won't understand. To me, Celia is a girl who lost her mother because her father is a monster. She needs help right now, she needs comfort and support." Her eyes turned sad. "She's only a child, Nihilist, despite all the training she's been through and the lives she may have taken. She's a child that was trying to please her father, only to be brutally cast away. I can't leave her alone like that. She may not be my child, but I am a mother, and if I can ease her pain by being a mother for her, then I will do that without a second's hesitation. She's not Robin Nihilist, and I know that, but as a mother I can't leave a child abandoned like that. And if Celia needs me, I will be there for her. I once chose my work over my daughter, and while I don't see it as a wrong decision, I will regret it until I can get Robin in my arms and apologize to her. I left my daughter behind so that I not bring her into the dangers we would face, I wanted her to be safe. Celia is different. She has no home, nobody who could take her in."

Nihilist slowly nodded. "But you can't do that with Celia. She was CP9, there is no safe haven for her."

Olvia sadly shook her head. "No, there isn't. I don't have the choice I had with Robin, and unlike her. Celia is safest with me. I'm not her mother Nihilist, but that doesn't mean that, one day, she might become my child."

Nihilist raised a brow. "You want to adopt her?"

Olvia nodded. "She's not Robin, but she might one day be her sister. If Celia needs me, then I will be there for her Nihilist, and if that means adopting her, I will." With that, she turned around and left.

Nihilist looked at the closed door, chuckling. "I see. You do see her as your daughter Olvia, whether you know it or not. Though I was wrong to assume you're replacing Robin." That was good. He would have lost a lot of respect for the woman if she replaced her daughter, a girl that Nihilist actually raised as a protege of sorts, so easily. He supposed he should've felt insulted by her insinuations, but he chose not to care for it.

He frowned as he touched his stinging cheek. "I will tolerate this for now

All in all, it had been an interesting day, and it was about to get even more interesting.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist glanced across the dining table, past the pot of corn, the plate of sliced tomatoes, the plate of cooked chicken, and finally over the cooked, plain, white rice-which looked a little clumpy, he'd have to remind himself to tell Olvia not to use spoons to stir rice-stood the little black tuft of hair belonging to his adopted daughter, Robin. No matter how many times he looked at Nihilist, he was always impressed by how well she controlled her emotions.

"How has your skill with senbon developed, Robin?"

Her eyes lit up as he looked at her father, "Its great! I can hit all seven targets in the trachea without even trying. C2-san said I can start on mobile targets, but he said I can start practicing on the next stop." The way her chest puffed out with pride, pride at the prospect of making her father proud, it bought a smirk to his face.

Across the table, Olvia flinched at the look of sheer adoration Robin sent to Nihilist. It reminded of how Robin had completely ignored her advances. She knew that she'd be angry when she came back, but she hadn't expected for her to not only hold a grudge, but to be raised by the most morally insane person she'd ever met. Even more surprising was how much she adored him. From the few interactions she witnessed between Nihilist and her daughter she could already tell that she looked up to him like a plant did the sun, like he was all that mattered and Nihilist was surprisingly compassionate when it came to her.

Nihilist sighed audibly, grabbing her attention, "There are some issues that need to be addressed."

Olvia frowned, "And what are they?"

"I've decided that I'm going to start an organization of sorts." At there surprised looks he elaborated. "I am powerful, but I'm far from invincible. I will eventually need help and with what I have in mind should be the beginning of what I need." His eyes turned to Olvia, "You mentioned a place called Kota island owned by Danko Enterprises a few days ago. That is where I intend to center my base of operations."

Olvia's eyes tripled their size in shock, "Are you insane?! You can't defeat Danko's troops, let alone siege there fortress of an island!

Nihilist stared at her as he reviewed the info in his head.

Several…'enterprising' members of a criminal organization officially called Danko Enterprises took advantage of Kota islands defenseless villages, and within a few years the remains of the village had been turned into a central hub for the black market and a base for every manner of smuggler, privateer, and illegal business, not to mention a favorite meeting ground and hiding place for pirates and corrupt marines, not to mention the bounty hunters that follow them and the mercenaries attracted to the wide array of less-than-legitimate work the place offers.

Nihilist nodded his head slowly. "I am aware of how difficult it would be, but I have every intention of usurping control and building my own spy network." Then he added as an afterthought, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll be freeing all the slaves."

Olvia's eyes hardened at that. Being reminded of how many lives a single company, one authorized by the to enslave others, could ruin in a single week. After much deliberation, she conceded to him.

"Fine."

Nihilist smile sent shivers down their spines, though Robin's was one of excitement.

She was finally getting a chance to show her father just what she could do.

XChapter EndX

...

...

...

X*Omake: AftermathX

Where Ohara once was, one could a sphere of ice, the ice marble floating aimlessly. At closer look, one would realize it was hollow.

Within the hollow sphere of ice, Aokiji's hand gripped his chest, gasping as he tried to calm his racing heart. For once his posture wasn't relaxed, in fact, he looked absolutely furious.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Across from him, Akainu shared the sentiment.

XOmake EndX

...

...

...

X*Omake: The Talk*X

"Father… what are the birds and the bees?"

"… who told you about that?" Nihilist asked with an intense gaze.

"Um… Er… C2-san told me to ask you about it!" Robin said feeling no shame from painting a target on the the annoying clones back.

Eyes narrowing Nihilist replied, "I… see."

XLine BreakX

Suddenly C2 felt a cold hand grip his spine.

"Whoa! What was that?" C2 said looking around. Not sensing anything weird he kept walking.

_That was odd…_

XLine BreakX

-Nihilist's room after an explanation to what the birds and the bees were;

Robin sat there with an extremely deep flush on his face. Nihilist was also sitting there, having finished his Pocky (which surprisingly existed in this universe) during his explanation, with a stoic expression but you could see a slight twitch in his left eye.

"S-so this." Robin said pointing to Nihilist's privates.

"Yes."

Blush going down to her neck Robin continued. "G-goes into a girls-"

"Yes."

"a-and when a guy-" Robin said, the blush going down to her arms and making her look like a nice tomato.

"Yes."

"i-i-inside a girl's-"

"Yes."

"a-and t-t-that's where ba-b-babies come from?"

"Yes."

"What if a girl and a girl-"

Three days later C2's body was found drowned in the sea.

XOmake EndX

**Well, I guess this makes it clear. I have given Nihilist Sylar's ability to gain the powers of others by analyzing their brains. I have given a reason for why this works, and a prior theory about both Devil-fruits and kekkei genkai, which would match with the latest twist Kishimoto came up with. Anyways, Nihilist s ability is not absolute. First of all, he needs time to alter his brainpattern to allow him to use the taken ability without losing his Byakugan, and he is a sitting duck in the meantime. Also, he needs to practice in order to be able to perfectly use the ability, so unlike Sylar, he doesn't instantly have it down. At the current point, he can only use one fruit-power at a time, and changing between powers takes as long as activating them does. And no, Nihilist does not have Sylar's insane hunger for more powers, and he definitely won't cut Robin open.**

**Oh, and logia-users can survive the operation, and a few paramecias might as well, like Luffy or Buggy, not that I'm saying either will be used.**

**Nihilist will never actually eat a Devil-fruit, as he feels that the drawbacks definitely don't outweigh the glaring weaknesses.**

**Regarding Nihilist s crew, I haven't decided on all members, though it will be a mix out of canon-characters and at least four OC's that I decided on, though I'm generally careful with those, as they can easily destroy whole stories when not controlled. And no, Robin won't be a member. She'll join Luffy's crew. I just like her there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_NC Chapter 3_**

_His Past, The Mending of Relations_

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece … A lot more people would be dead and even more would be suffering trauma. **

XLine BreakX

The men and women working along the docks of Takoda island, the island neighboring Starfish island, stopped their various activities and looked on as they watched what appeared to be a young and wealthy noblewoman and two girls exit a rather large looking marine ship, surrounded by a retinue of marines. The woman herself appeared quite beautiful, white hair contrasting tan skin, the two children had short black hair and stoic expressions, and were dressed in an elaborate, royal kimono combining red and blue silk and was carrying a red parasol in her off hand. The bodyguards appeared in uniform, all dressed in standard marine outfits, their faces hidden behind white scarves. One of the guards, whose weapons and armor were slightly more ornate than the others, obviously the group's leader, was constantly at the lady's side.

The crowd was so enthralled by the display that they didn't notice the other seven figures sneak off the side of the ship and merge with the gathered crowds before splitting up. While the 'visiting noblewoman,' would draw the people's attention, these seven clones would split up, each heading for a different destination before activating their disguises stored inside sealing scrolls.

They all scattered amongst the stores, gathering materials under several different henged appearances. All under the guide buying supplies for an upcoming trading expedition they were working for.

The town never even noticed these strangers sudden arrival or their even quicker exit, all eyes were on the young noble woman being led around the town by her bodyguards, occasionally stopping at merchant's shop or stall to inspect an item or two before either moving on or motioning for one of the guards to buy a particular item for her. The little display lasted for several hours before the head guard whispered something to the noblewoman, who nodded, frowning slightly, before the entire entourage turned and made its way back to the ship before heading out.

The 'visiting noblewoman and her mysterious guards,' would be the talk of the town for several weeks afterward, no one noting the several odd men who came in at nearly the same time and proceeded to sell a large amount of valuable property. Their existence overlooked by all but the merchants who'd managed to weasel a great deal out of a visiting roob who didn't know the value of the items they were selling.

Exactly as Nihilist had planned.

XLine BreakX

Sengoku could feel the headache forming. The Buster Call was called in, and Ohara was little more than a pile of rubble beneath the sea. That in and of itself would have been acceptable, but not only had the former vice-admiral Jaguar D Saul shown up and smashed a number of battleships, but some complete stranger had shown up and sunk the remaining ones, save one that the man had taken for his escape. In addition, _three_ Oharans that could read Poneglyphs had escaped, and they even had the luck to escape together, so they could be caught together.

No, the girl, Nico Robin and Nico Olvia, both had spotted with the this new stranger, meaning that the chances of capturing them were slim.

So for now, he'd try to focus on finding this unknown. Since it never looked good when a former marine wrecked havoc amongst his once-comrades, the one responsible for the loss of the battleships the unknown didn't burn down would be blamed on Nico Robin. Indirectly that was actually true, since Saul had done it to protect her. With that, they could give her a pretty high bounty, that would attract many, and the girl was not really a threat as far as he knew, so there was no reason why she shouldn't be caught quickly. 80.000.000 Beli should be enough of a motivator for her capture.

As for Olvia, her former bounty had been 43.500.000 beri, but since she was now associated with the stranger, that would have to be raised to an even 100.000.000 Beli had been confirmed.

As of now, he couldn't even give the unknown a bounty since he had no idea what he looked like or who he even was. Though, it was probably for the best, as they didn't want to put attention on the man's presence, seeing that he had wiped out an island.

Even worse then the island had completely _obliterated_ by the newcomer, who they still head no name or description yet. The only real information they had was that he was powerful, if his actions were anything to go by at least.

Recent reports stated Spandine had miraculously survived, though he was suffering from brain damage and a sizable case of amnesia.

Somedays, Sengoku just wanted to take a vacation.

XLine BreakX

"Milady, it is time for us to depart." stated Nihilist, fully disguised as the captain of the guard, his voice now rough and just loud enough for the surrounding people to overhear. "Your father has arranged a carriage to transport you the rest of the way."

The 'traveling noblewoman and her mysterious guards' had stopped at nearly a half-dozen trading ports along the coast over the past week and a half, always appearing as if the lady had simply ordered a stop to browse the local markets. Their disguises fashioned using a combination of clothing from the Heavy's private stores, Nihilist still couldn't figure out why the vice-admiral had such a diverse array of male and female clothing, the weapons and armor his clones had scavenged from the marines in stasis, and a few applications of henge to dye hair and apply makeup. All in all it looked like the plan had worked flawlessly, and now it was time to put it to rest. This was to be their final stop, and they were ending it with a final bit of deception.

Olvia looked over her shoulder at the half-dozen shadow clones holding the various objects she'd purchased at the ports they'd stopped at. "Very well." she stated in an exaggerated manner, acting every bit like a spoiled princess. "I suppose daddy will have to take me to the capital if I want to find something really nice."

"As you say my lady." agreed the disguised genius with a deep bow, before escorting her and her bodyguard retinue out of town, where there ship awaited them, his clones having already returned a short while ago with supplies.

Olvia was daintily helped into the ships plank and the guard-clones quickly formed up around it before they set off, leaving the villagers to gossip about the traveling princess and her mysterious guards. Within a few weeks the story about how a young noblewoman had traveled up the coast shopping, always accompanied by her silent and mysterious bodyguards, would be the talk of the island. Their purpose a subject of endless gossip and the truth hidden safely beneath the veil or rumor and circumstance.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist sighed as he closed his book with a sigh.

"Stagnation..." Nihilist muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe they can specifically detail the human body and haven't even tried to understand how the brain works. They just assume what they have is perfect."

"What do you mean?" Olvia asked curiously, seated on the chair part well from him.

"As a scientist, I loath perfection," Nihilist explained with a frown. "There is nothing in this universe that is truly 'perfect' in all creation. It's a common notion, but it is no less accurate. My studies are a simple culmination of work _towards_ perfection, not to achieve it. If I were perfect then I would have lost what defines a great part of my existence."

Nihilist shuddered at the thought of such an empty state...

"I see you've put a lot of thought into this," Olvia commented, clicking her tongue. "Anyway, why did you have me dress up like that earlier? Not that I mind, but wouldn't acting like a noble garner more attention then its worth?"

Nihilist shook his head, "Its a simple misdirection. It gives us a believable excuse to use a marine ship. No one asked questions as long as you played your part as a curious noble."

Olvia looked incredulously at him, "And you think that will work?"

Nihilist stared at her, "Humans are not the most intelligent of creatures. They are more prone to believe what they see at a glance. You looked like you were superior, therefor, they believed you were superior. They did not question your claim nor mine as a guard."

Olvia frowned at his explanation, "Why so little faith in people? Granted, most people aren't the brightest bulbs in the box but that doesn't mean there all that bad."

"I have no faith in people, such things would only prove to cripple you." Olvia looked like she wanted to say something, but Nihilist continued. "I can just see the world for what it is. A dark place full of violence and corruption. People do whatever they want or can get away with to make easy money; it is simply the way this world functions."

Olvia fell silent at that. She couldn't refute the truth of his worlds.

Nihilist's finger twitched as a sudden influx of memories hit him. Quietly standing, he glanced at Olvia, "I have something to attend to. Please refrain from interrupting me." With that he left, ignoring Olvia's wary gaze on his back.

XLine BreakX

As he entered the brig, Nihilist felt a menial amount of annoyance when he saw its only occupant. Pressing his fingers against the bars he released the sound suppression seals.

"-EASE ME AT ONCE!"

Nihilist frowned, "You will be silent or you will be subject to my experiments, Vice-Admiral Lucy." His experiments with her brain hadn't killed her-an interesting bonus of logia-users-so he concluded that she was the only legible source of information pertaining to the marines he had access to. Fenrir was to stubborn in his refusal, something he'd fix starting tomorrow, so now this women was all he had until he captured another marine official.

She was thin. Worryingly so, he could count her ribs if he tried and her skins was nearly translucent it was so pale; it appeared she hadn't dealt with being sealed well and there was obvious evidence of starvation, not very surprising considering her already thin frame. She didn't have any real freedom–there wasn't even a window in her cell. She was dressed in ratty clothes that hung of his frame like greased rags. Her once clean and luscious hair had grown much long and now hung limp and filthy to her shoulders.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in anger as she felt feminine fury rise in her. "'BE SILENT'?! HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME! ME?! A VICE-ADMIRAL-"

"-currently imprisoned in my brig, at my mercy? You can't break out of those cuffs so your powers, as useful as they may be, are completely useless here." His hand shot to her throat, wrapping it in a strong grip, careful not to break her in her weakened state. "You could scream for days and that fact wouldn't change."

Lucy shuddered, the apathetic tone and bored expression sent goosebumps all over Lucy's pale skin.

When her captor released her she fell back gasping, hands massaging her sore throat.

Feeling overwhelmingly nauseous and weak, Lucy doubted she could even get upon feet. Her arms had been cuffed behind her back with sea stone, bending her arms back in a way that made proper blood circulation impossible. She could barely feel her hands. She felt something inside of her snap as her deadened eyes met his silver.

_"You could scream for days and that fact wouldn't change."_

For a long time, Lucy just lay there, the words and their meaning echoing through her mind over and over. She was no longer powerful. She even doubted she was a vice-admiral anymore. Without her ability to bend nature to her will, how could she save herself? The foundation of her very existence was gone. Now, she was just... Lucy. Simple, boring, and weak.

Quick, warm tears rolled down her face. Sniffing, she tried to hold back the sadness, but it was no use in the face of a horrifying realization; she was probably going to die here.

"You aren't going to die."

She was started out of her thoughts by her captors statement. She looked at him dumbly, bafflement clearly painted on her face. "W-what do you m-mean?"

Nihilist rolled his eyes, "I have no intention of killing you nor am going to torture you."

Her features twisted in incredulity, "You realize starvation is torture right?" She moaned pitifully, the thought of starvation reminded her of food and caused the painful sensation of hunger to come back with a vengeance.

"Do you realize it was necessary? You wouldn't stop screaming at me whenever I tried to reason with you." Nihilist closed his eyes tiredly at that. Those meetings had been the single most aggravating times of his life thus far.

Lucy on the other hand actually pondered that point. She had screamed at him, she hadn't given him the chance to speak so her current state was partially her own fault.

Pushing away all thoughts, she focused on the man in front of her once again, her expression revealing her entire dislike for him.

"I want to know what you are planning to do with me," Lucy finally said, surprising Nihilist with her sudden change of tone. Instead of a growling hatred, she now displayed a cool and curios face which he had not expected her to able to mobilize in her current situation.

The man in question tilted his head curiously at her adopted demeanor, "I do not have any particular plan outside of gathering the information I need from you. While I have no real intention of simply killing you we both know just releasing you would be quite bad for me." He paused, "What do you think I should do?"

Lucy blinked, taken aback by his asking for her input, "You're asking me, your prisoner, what you should do?" The idea was ludicrous.

Nihilist frowned at her, "Yes. I believe this would run more smoothly if we cooperated with one another."

Lucy hesitated before nodding, "I guess that makes sense." She looked up to him with an unreadable emotion, "This has been bugging me for awhile now so I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you kidnap me in the first place?"

"Perhaps it will make sense if I show you." The man leaned back against the wall and placed a hand on his forehead. Lucy could see, to her surprise, tiny flashes of electricity along his skull, the veins around his eyes bulging in an all to familiar way.

"Lazuli..."

"Lucy-san," Naruto interrupted, "I believe you are hungry?" With that Nihilist held out one of his hands and an expression of focus fell over his face. Lucy watched silently as a small branch grew out of the palm of the mans hand slowly and on it's tip an apple expanded and grew until it reached a normal size. With his other hand Nihilist pulled the apple off the branch and then allowed the thing to disappear back into his hand.

Lucy gaped as she watched Nihilist literally grow an apple out of his body using her powers.

"W-What!" Lucy shouted in amazement. When Nihilist held the apple out to her with a small smile and Lucy quickly grabbed it, taking a huge bite out of it in seconds. The girls eyes twinkled as she crunched on the fruit, "You-That-How can you have my abilities?!"

Nihilist watched her with clear amusement, "I am a scientist. I merely learned how to copy your abilities without that ridiculous weakness to water."

"..." She didn't know what to say to that. The very thought of it was inconceivable!

"Will you answer my questions?"

"I... Yes."

Nihilist smiled slightly as he pulled a small journal from his pocket along with a compact pen and placed them in Lucy's confused hands. "I want you to write down every devil fruit users you know of. I want their name, affiliation and everything you know about their abilities-even if its a basic description."

Nothing much was said after that. After undoing the cuffs and replacing them with a simple seastone brace connected to her left arm, Nihilist decided to just experiment with his acquired Logia abilities while the woman chose to scribble furiously into the journal, asking for apples on occasion, but enjoying the quietness.

She quietly handed him the journal and pen when she finished and was genuinely surprised by how large its contents were, taking nearly half the journal. He read the first entry, quietly realizing it was Lucy's own fruit.

_Guriin Guriin no Mi (Green Green Fruit)_

_Type: Logia (leaves and/or greenery of any kind make up the user's body)_

_Abilities: Grants the user power over nature. This includes but is not limited to all forms of plants and trees. The true strength of the fruit hasn't been seen but it is understood that with great control the user can manipulate nature down to the most basic levels. It's potential is therefore staggering._

_Weaknesses: The user is susceptible to most forms of fire. This is a significant weakness however with appropriate training the user can strengthen their resistance._

Below the description were several examples if attacks he presumed she used. Altogether pleased, he created two dozen apples, a few bananas and a lemon. Didn't want to deal with scurvy.

"I'll return in the morning with something more substantial. This will have to do for now." He left with a customary "Sleep well." and for a brief moment he heard a "Goodnight." but decided it was something he'd ponder tomorrow.

He would deal with Fenrir tomorrow. For now, it was time he get some rest. He wasn't self sustaining after all. Well, not yet anyways...

XLine BreakX

"Daddy?" Robin whispered into the dark. There was no response at first but she had gotten used to it. Daddy didn't really like to talk much if he didn't have to.

She heard a rustle of blankets and then curious silver eyes blinked down at her.

"I can't sleep," Robin admitted.

Daddy studied her for a moment before lifting her out of the hammock Daddy had set up for her. She snuggled into Daddy's arms without complaint as they returned to the bed and crawled under the blankets.

Robin had a distant memory of her own mother cuddling her at night, reading her a story before tucking him in and not leaving until she had fallen asleep. But she abandoned her though-left her feeling angry and bitter–and Robin had had no one to read her stories to or tuck her in anymore. Her aunt definitely didn't do that sort of thing and Robin was more a slave to her than anything else.

"Do you want a story, Robin?" A soft voice asked in his ear.

Robin blinked in surprise. Daddy usually didn't talk like that in front of other people. Normally, he would say how talented she was that she was able to get Daddy to talk without having to ask but it was night time and Robin didn't really like the dark, so she just nodded and squirmed closer to Daddys chest.

Daddy's voice was very nice, Robin decided as she listened. Warm and soft; a bit like her mother's when she was little. She soon found her eyes growing heavier though, and somewhere between Knight Nihilist journeying through the dangerous forest and saving princess Robin from the mean Dragon Olvia, Robin drifted off, tucked securely within her Daddy's arms.

Nihilist followed shortly after.

XDream SequenceX

_He was six when it happened. He stood in the darkened room, his face stinging and his body aching as his frayed and traumatized nerves fired in quick succession over his body and even more so in his left arm which was bent slightly at an angle, bringing attention to it's broken state._

_Despite the pain which clawed at his arm in numerous spots, he gave not a sound and merely looked on, trying to both ignore the pulsing twinges and the masculine figure standing behind him, no doubt looking over his shoulder awaiting another complaint or sound out of him. His eyes, silver in color, were different from other children his age. Where most were filled with wonder and an innocence which could never be attained again by any force in the universe, his were hard and held not a shred of wonder within them despite his age. _

_They could be likened to obsidian, hard and cold with but the smallest shred of a glimmer which bespoke of having feelings beyond the void which now encompassed his being. Beyond the wall which was so concrete in it's formation it showed in his eyes, one could tell that there was a pit where everything he felt; all the anger, the sorrow, and the pain frothed and boiled upon itself._

_A deep masculine voice grunted in satisfaction, in seeing the boy at least respect his place, if not submit totally to his rule of the house. Immediately a groaning squeak of an old worn down mattress creaked in repeated rhythms, the tell-tale signal that the two were at it again._

_The boy sighed, glancing over his shoulder with a disgusted sneer upon seeing that the door was ajar and he could see that his mother was laid upon her back with that disgusting sack hanging over her, ramming into her as made apparent by the globes of flesh he could see bobbling on her chest. He crinkled his nose, feeling acid in his mouth from the sight. To think that she allowed that thing atop her was baffling in and of itself, but when you think that she had been with this bastard for thirteen months, it was even more incredulous._

_Blinking, he stuffed his one good hand into his flannel sweat-pants that doubled as his pajamas and held his damaged limb to his side, not daring to make a sound. He quickly vacated the hallway and made his way to his room, a modest room were it not for the dilapidated state of his room. The far edge of his room had about a foot where the floor was out, and somewhere in the closet a small water-pipe must have burst because there was mold forming near the floor._

_Glancing about he supposed that it was better than the one boy a year higher than him in school who was forced out on the streets along with his parents when their mortgage was up. The boy sat down on his futon, one of the only new things in his room-new being relative, having gotten it with birthday money from a Salvation Army-and turned his attention to his arm which had began to show purple half-way between his wrist and elbow._

_"Eighth time this has happened... Wish she'd just," The boy grunted, biting deep into his scarred tongue and drawing blood as he pushed on his arm closest to his elbow, trying his best to deal with the scraping pain which ground within him on the level that he imagined going into a wood-chipper would likely be like, "knock him to the road. Don't know why she stays with him." He panted between each word, whilst he took two pieces of board which he had picked up from the side of the road a few days earlier and broke it in two, placing the miss-matched lengths of wood on the top and bottom of his forearm and pressed on them, his eye twitching being the only sign of the pain. "Filthy human." He muttered painfully. _

_It took less than a minute to wrap two leather belts around the wood and fasten them tightly to hold the splint in place. He lazed back with a sigh, careful to not jar his arm and bring the pain bubbling up again and blinked at the ceiling which had a distinct yellowing of age to it's normally white surface. He had long gotten accustomed to the life which he currently led, it was just one tragedy after another to the point that he now almost took it in stride, not even batting an eye as things afflicted those around him._

_Grasping his school identification card absently, he held it before him on it's chain and glared at the pale skinned boy who stared right back with slightly softer eyes and the barest ghost of a smile crossing his face. He grimaced with an amused snort, "How long has it been since that Michael became this one? Around a year?"_

_The black haired boy closed his eyes, turning his head to the side on the pillow-less futon and felt his stomach ache with pain, both from blunt force and hunger. He wondered briefly when he last ate and remembered reluctantly that it had been almost three and a half days; that was the last time they had company over and allowed him to eat, well the last time he did, anyway._

_His mother Annie-the only living creature he saw as relevant-would sneak him snacks and little plates of food whenever she could, whenever Ishin left to do his rounds. It was only during his absence that she was as she used to be; when she was sweet and caring, rather than just taking the back seat and allowing him to run everything._

_His musings and memories were interrupted by a hoarse feminine cry of lust and fulfillment, but most certainly not passion, which was muffled insignificantly by the rather thin walls. Michael scoffed, rolling carefully onto his side, effectively placing his back to the door and stared out of his window, the entire top panels of which were duct taped shut. A robin fluttered by and his eyes followed it unbidden until it passed his line of sight out of the window, causing him to let out a grudging sigh, _If I only had wings, I would leave the confines of this world.

_His door burst open, the sound of the creaking wood giving only a scant second warning before the lock and metal catch in the doorjamb tore apart the frame and jarred the knob free of it's natural position to side in a warped angle, at least it would have if the force hadn't irreparably damaged it when it flew open and punched a whole in the wall._

_The light brown and muscular form of Ishin stood in his doorway, his left eye, milky and blue signifying it's blindness focused on him with the assisted coordination from his right gray-blue eye. The short, and seemingly sparse dirty-blonde hair on his head was glistening in sweat as the man looked over the boy, arms crossed over his chest, "Learned your lesson, boy?"_

_Michael didn't respond, deciding that gracing the man with anything more than silence would place him as the victor of the after-math situation, and the boy would not lose anything more to the bastard. _

_Ishin, however, hadn't gotten the memo and the silence only served to provoke the volatile man, "Silent game, huh? I thought we talked about this, boy." He took a step into the room, tilting his head to the side to allow him to look even further down at the boy, a grin stretching across his face to show perfect, if slightly yellow teeth, "Oh well, we both know what happens now, don't we?"_

_Before Michael could react, the steel-toed work boots which Ishin wore to work slammed into his back, forcing the boy to let out a small whimper which was difficult to hear. Yet, it wasn't his back which caused it, rather it was that his arm jarred from the impact. The tall, dark man frowned upon the lack of his favorite sound from the boy and his lower lip bulged with the pressure his tongue made pressing into it, a sign that he was getting angry._

_He stalked up to Michael who had quieted his verbal pain and rested his foot against his side. "Don't hold back, the sooner you apologize, the faster this will be over with," Ishhin said with an angry, gruff tone which was laced with amusement, and not a second later he began to rest more of his weight on the elevated limb, pressing more onto his ribs and straining the boy's breathing._

_Michael was used to this, however. He would make Ishin mad, the bastard would beat him and Michael would leave the man's presence due to not being able to stand being around him without feeling sick to the stomach. Ishin would get his murderous rage controlled, usually by getting his rocks off with Annie, some random hooker, or via the punching bag in the backyard. Afterward, he would come to confront Michael to make the boy apologize, which he usually wouldn't until Ishin had broken a rib, finger, or possibly more. He would then mumble an apology and Ishin would leave him alone._

_The pale boy's breath went ragged after he felt more than heard a rib snap from the pressure and could feel the familiar sensation of the unsupported bone laying limp against his lung, an odd feeling to be sure. Another kick to the back elicited a slightly louder gasp of pain which apparently pleased the man because another, harder kick was issued a bit lower to Michael's back. That's what Ishhin would always do, kick him slowly up and down his back so that the pain both was all-encompassing and he had less of a chance of breaking the boy's back._

_Finally, after another pressure treatment which had one more rib crack free from his sternum, or near it at any rate, as well as several more kicks to the back and a heel to the back of the head, Michael whispered in a hoarse voice, his mouth parched and throat strained from holding back the pain , "O-Okay, I'm... sor-sorry."_

_Michael waited fro the snide comment followed by the releasing of the pressure on his side and the waning sounds of foot-falls treading off through the house which would signal the departure of his tormentor. That's what usually happens but, for whatever reason, today was going to be different._

_"Get up, boy." Isshin ordered as he grabbed Michael by the nape of his neck and with superior strength, hauled the boy from is laying position to a little bit higher than his own eyes, to look up at the boy. This was a terrifying experience as Ishin was easily six-foot four, possibly more from what he could tell and that put him at least two inches above the man now._

_"W-what?" The frightened and confused response slipped from his mouth in a far more timid way than he had wanted. His hardened silver eyes shifted frantically around, landing on his tormentor's face no less than seven times. The dirty blonde half-Italian man chuckled and dropped the boy who fell in a heap at his feet, his arm clutched to his chest with an eye squinted and teeth gnashed to deal with the pain._

_Isshin immediately rammed his fist, adorned with numerous rings which were engraved and one which had diamond inlay, into the boy's cheek, leaving a series of gashes across his face, "I've figured that you ain't learned anything in the last year, so I think it's time to re-educate you in a new way." He stood over the boy, eyes narrowed and an oily expression and his nose and upper lip curled in a sneer._

_He reached towards his zipper and with a foreboding grinding whine, the flap was opened and a raw, burning hatred welled up in the pits of Michael's stomach for the first time in a long time, and another sensation soon came upon him reminding him even more of that day; the day his father had been murdered._

_The world slowed to a crawl, so slow that it was difficult to see that anything still had motion to it, despite the fact that it did. Everything was so sluggish, so slow in it's movement that he was easily able to follow the man's hand as it parted the bronze-lined cloth flap and began to reach within._

_He wasted little time, taking an advantage when he saw one and rushed the man before him, cocking his right fist back and ramming it between his spread legs. The man yelled in unimaginable pain as one of his 'boys' were struck directly, and while Michael heard the sound perfectly normal, his eyes had seen the man take nearly eight seconds to register the pain and another thirty-six to fall to his knees in pain. He could even vaguely see the warbles and distortions which the sound waves caused._

Now's your chance,_ a soft voice in the back of his head murmured, it's genderless voice sending a chill up the nape of his neck, _kill him. _Michael's body froze in place, his right fist raised to punch the man in the mouth and hopefully shatter the synthetic teeth which he proudly displayed and claimed to be his true pair._

What, kill him?_ The pale boy questioned himself, feeling like a fool for talking to himself in such a way. He was about to write it off as a stress-induced hallucination when it answered, this time having a empty, yet still genderless voice, _Indeed, kill him. This will be the only thing that will stop him from hurting you.

_The logic was clearly sound; if the man was dead then there would be no way for him to possibly hurt him, to change his mother into the lifeless husk which she seemed to become when he was around. Yet, there was fear there, fear that killing him would change him into the man that Ishin was or set him on a path to become like him. Oddly, the voice spoke to him, _You will have an unquenchable emptiness, but not from the man. You have a hard life ahead of you... Your destiny is in your own hands, but your experiences will always influence your actions. Ultimately though, you are who you make and allow yourself to be.

_The boy nodded to himself once and raised his left arm, as painful as it was and glanced down at the brace he had made for it, allowing a smile fueled with irony and not the least bit of rage towards the man cross his lips. The two wooden bits had been mismatched for a brace as the one which sat on the bottom of his arm stuck out to just before his knuckles and seemed to have a sharp edge originating on the southern-most left edge of the rectangular object._

_"Good-bye, Ishin. I'm glad you allowed me to skip on today's lesson and I'm sorry to say, I won't be showing up for anymore." Michael stated pleasantly before cocking his left arm back and braced himself mentally for the onslaught of pain. Just as he was about to close his eyes and launch his fist forward, the voice told him to look the man in the eye; let him know by staring him down through his death that he, in Michael's eyes, deserves his death._

_As the wooden pike leaped forward and pierced Ishin's blind eye, his good eye dilated in pain and a choking sound lurched forward from his throat, the pain and the jolt of his brain being punctured was apparently to great to put a sound to. The last thing the child abuser and would-be molester saw in the black-encroaching vision were two silver orbs staring at him with a nonchalant look he had never seen before. _

XDream SequenceX

When Olvia went into Nihilist's room-formerly Captains Quarters-she hadn't expected this. Despite her disbelief, she couldn't but smile at where she saw.

She took a few steps further, careful not to wake them, and stood so she could get a better view of the two. Nihilist had her daughter against his chest with an arm wrapped around her protectively as the waves rocked the boat. Her little Robin made it even cuter as she sucked her thumb, a strange habit considering her age.

She found it all incredibly disconcerting. Someone like Nihilist, a sociopathic genius with no conscious, cuddling with a little girl and displaying acts of fatherly love. It was jarring to know a person could be so contradicting, even worse; said sociopath raised her daughter.

"Olvia-san?" She heard a familiar voice asked, causing her to jump and turn around to see Nihilist's piercing silver eyes regarding her with curiosity.

"N-Nihilist…" She stuttered out, not expecting to see him awake, and certainly not this soon. A quick glance confirmed he was still sleeping with Robin.

_H-how...?_

He calmly asked her in a curios, yet bored tone, "What are you doing in here?"

"..."

A frown crossed his face at her reluctance, "Follow me. I believe it is time we had a talk about my daughter." With that said, Nihilist turned away, deciding to ignore Olvia's darkening expression.

XLine BreakX

He slid the door open to where Olvia was seated and saw that she was nervously staring at her hands in her lap. Yet, when he sighed, she sharply looked up and he could see the sense of relief that eased its way on to her face as well as the notable sorrow that misted over eyes.

As he beheld her, Nihilist saw that, for a woman her age, she had no noticeable wrinkles. No doubt due to the effects of her healthy body, a testament to her explorations and her own dedication as an archeologist. Her features were nearly identical to Robin's narrow, defined features and all. Her eyes were hawk-like yet a soft cyan that shone together with her smooth milky white-hair.

Though it was there. The touch of time accentuated through survival of tragedy and grief. Yet, it did little to deter her attractiveness. In fact, it only enhanced it. All in all, Nico Olvia was an incredibly gorgeous woman.

_Perhaps I should pursue this at a later date._ Nihilist silently sighed. As she slowly rose and Naruto beheld her figure as well, he decided that the he would do exactly that. "You do not want to be here?"

"Oh no, it's my pleasure to be here," she said with a nod. Despite their age difference he was clearly more powerful than her, regardless of his personality. Though he contemplated if the situation was of different circumstances, she wouldn't have nodded to him, rather have responded with a slap. She have nothing if not her pride after all.

As she retook her seat, he settled opposite of the sofa she was on in a large comfortable chair. A silence soon overtook the room as he was content to let her take lead of the conversation. However, she was so lost in her thoughts on what to say to him that she fell back to looking at her hands that had settled onto her lap.

Realizing that she was feeling uncomfortable on initiating the conversation, when it was he that desired to speak with him, he resolved to speak up.

Speaking softly and slowly, as to not come off sounding strong and demanding, he asked, "How much do you know about Robin life?"

Olvia looked up from her hand, surprised as she was wrenched from her thoughts. Though, it slowly morphed into sad smile. She nodded her head and smiled a little more widely. "I left her with my brother," she spoke. "Oran had a little boy, Ranma, who was the same age as Robin so I left her on there doorstep with a note explaining why I left-"

"Stop."

Olvia looked at him sharply. She didn't like being interrupted, especially not by him.

"Do you actually _know_ about how she was raised?"

She leaned forward in her seat, settling her elbows on her knees with a sad look in her eyes, "No, I don't."

Nihilist brushed it aside the "un-lady like" behavior, it was clearly a sore point and he was certain by the time he finished she'd be more then emotionally sore.

He sighed, idly massage his temple, "I will start from the beginning so you can understand why I find you a terrible parent, is this alright?" She looked insulted but nodded hesitantly. "Oran, your brother, did take her in, but his wife did not share the same sentiment. She was constantly isolated and starved periodically over the three years of her stay before she did something that ruined what happiness she had left..." He trailed.

Olvia looked into his eyes and felt a foreboding chill run down her spine at the colder-than-ice expression in them.

"W-what did she do?" She inwardly cursed the quake in her voice.

"She was desperate for sustenance so she consumed a fruit she had never seen before, she consumed a Devil Fruit."

Olvia gasped, a look between that of realization and horror on her face.

Nihilist nodded, "So you understand the severity behind the action?"

She shakily clenched her fist in her lap, "I-I've seen a lot in my travels but the only thing more constant than the fear of pirates is the hatred towards Devil Fruits." Her vision blurred and she felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "They aren't considered human-people think there freaks!"

Olvia's jaw quivered and she glared at Nihilist with righteous maternal fury. "What did they do to her."

Nihilist was silent for a moment, "The first time she displayed her abilities her aunt jumped on the opportunity and demonized her. You're brother condemned her and so did nearly everyone else. She was starved, beaten, and treated like a slave. Everyone hated her, the only social interactions outside of sneers and beatings were with the archeologists you worked with. In short, your daughters life was a living hell until I took her from them."

Olvia sat there with a dead expression, realizing how badly she had failed her daughter. There was an uneasy silence until she looked up at him with a defeated state, "D-do...do you love her?"

Nihilist eyes softened in a rare display of weakness, "When I found her she was being stoned by children and it reminded me of something I'd rather not talk about. I helped because I could, but when I saw her eyes... When I saw her eyes I felt something I haven't in a very long time." He paused momentarily, looking into Olvia's eyes with a sincerity she'd never seen before. "I felt love."

"I can be many things people will call evil, but I love my daughter more then anyone is capable of comprehending. I'll protect her from everything that wants to hurt her and remove anything that _has_ hurt her." He was pleased to see her flinch at the insinuation so he continued, "I'll do everything I can to ensure her happiness..."

"What are you going to do?" She was tensing up, readying herself for the inevitable strike. The things she had seen Nihilist do, especially so easily, had her prepping for the worst.

Sensing Olvia's discomfort, Nihilist continued, "... Which is why I'm willing to help you reconnect with her."

This stunned Olvia. What did he just say? Why would he say that? Yet, "... Why?" Was all she could get out.

Nihilist sighed, but muttered sarcastically, "I dislike you for your lack of judgement, but I love my daughter more. She needs a mother figure in her life and she needs you. She isn't like me, she can't just not care about things when it suits her. Her resentment of you will eat at her unless it is resolved. So I'll provide you a chance to make things right, but if you fail..." 'I will make you pay' was left unsaid, but she understood well enough.

After a moments hesitation, she nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I said I'd give you a chance, not that it would be easy."

XLine BreakX

It was decided. Fenrir no longer hated Nihilist.

The man had defeated him alive even after defeating him. He was surprisingly well fed and bathed as well. So yes, Fenrir could say that he honestly no longer hated his captor.

He loathed him.

Some might consider it a step down in terms of level of fury, but for him, it was a place reserved for so few that they could be counted on a single hand with finger left over. Nihilist had insisted, which was to say demanded, that he tell him his well kept secrets to which he promptly refused. Unfortunately the man could somehow control his body in a manner disturbingly similar to the pirate Doflamingo and had him forcibly punish himself. The echoing pain in his arm reminded that he had broken his own arm. It was a major blow to his pride when he was forced to sit in an unlocked room and he couldn't even walk out the door let alone move his legs.

So when Nihilist came to his room it took all his self control not to scream at the top of his lungs.

Nihilist was mildly amused by the scathing look in Fenrir's eyes. It was obvious that the assassin hated him and any chance of negotiations were long since gone.

He smiled at Fenrir, "You are probably unaware but I've been scanning the composition of your muscles so I can copy the structures later. So now that I have what I need you are no longer needed." Fenrir looked as though he was going to say something but Nihilist would have none of that. He used his speed to appear in front of the man, a palm over his heart.

"**Chakra Burst.**" Nihilist whispered as a blast of tightly controlled chakra flew out of his palms that liquefied his heart. He dropped dead as blood leaked out of his eyes, nose, and mouth due to the force of his attack. Nihilist created two clones who immediately picked up the bleeding corpse and got to disposing (read: throw overboard) of it before making his way to the deck, pleased with his days beginning.

XLine BreakX

Later that morning found Nihilist's brig to be calmer and less eventful than the time prior. Lucy herself awoke to the smell of various frying meats and other delectable breakfast foods, causing her mouth to water and her stomach to rumble. Though she was wanting to sate both her appetite and her curiosity about who was cooking, she waited since she couldn't leave If she wanted to. Her patience was rewarded when the door opened to reveal Nihilist carrying a large platter of breakfast.

"Good morning, Lucy-san," He greeted her cordially, causing her to freeze up ever so briefly. She did not answer; she was too focused on the food.

Nihilist sat down next to her cell and prepared a plate whilst serving a cup of hot tea and sliding them through the bars. The meal itself was a mostly quiet affair, the only real exception being when Lucy would ask about Nihilist s cooking methods. He idly noted that Lucy was staring at him in a manner he found interesting.

After Lucy finished eating, Nihilist set it all aside and smirked slightly at her expression, "I take it you enjoyed?"

Lucy simply stared dumbly at Nihilist her own eyes going back and forth between him and the platter of food.

Her thoughts reflected the emotional whirlwind in her heart, _What does this mean? Akainu-sama said pirates are filthy monsters, but…Akainu's been harder on me than he is right now. I don't understand…_

"Do you want more?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Lucy frowned in confusion at this. Was he allowing her to eat more? Was he really willing to treat her better than a prisoner deserved to be treated. After all, prisoners deserved to be stripped of all rights and broken, right? That was how pirates treated prisoners, after all.

"Lucy..." Nihilist warned her, bringing her back to the present moment. Decision made, Lucy shakily stood and strained to kneel. After a few moments, she'd finally made it down to her knees, and she struggled further to put herself into a prostrate bowing position before Nihilist knelt on both her knees, her hands out wide and her forehead pressed to the ground.

The pain she was in evident in her voice, she began to grind out lowly and tiredly, "I…apologize for my words and actions this last week. You are helping me see the…error of my ways. I am your…prisoner, and I need to accept that. Please…accept my apology…and forgive me."

Nihilist knelt down before Lucy until he was within arm's reach of her prostrate body. Nihilist brought his hands to her shoulders and lifted her upper body from the ground as gently as he could, seeing the grimaces she was displaying at the pain she was feeling.

As he looked her dead in the eye, he responded, "I accept your apology, and I do forgive you. It takes great character to show such humility, especially when your pride doesn't want to. I'll tell you the same thing I'll tell anyone else: as long as we don't have any altercations or verbal exchanges like the ones we had prior, we won't have an issue."

Nihilist then looked over to the food before looking back down at Lucy, whose expression was now one of honest surprise, as though she couldn't figure out what had just happened, "Lucy, I can see that you're tired, so I'm going to pick you up and carry you over to one of the rooms and I'll give you a check up. Okay?"

She simply continued staring at him, dumbfounded at the "niceness" he was showing her. After a few seconds, mouth agape, she just nodded dumbly as he unlocked the cell door.

Giving her a soft smile, he said to her, "Put your arm around my shoulders behind my neck."

She did so, and Nihilist maneuvered the two of them so that he could lift her into a bridal carry. Once she was securely in Nihilist's arms, she unconsciously wrapped her other arm around his neck as well. A flush began to cross her face as she simply continued gaping at the man carrying her, her captor! The feel of the lean, strong muscles that were holding her up caused her blush to deepen even further, and she didn't even notice that her breathing had started to grow heavier with the quickening of her pulse. Nihilist found himself slightly amused when he noticed her bodies reactions through his Byakugan and a certain honey-like scent emanating from the girl in his arms-he wasn't doing anything, so was this just Lucy's natural reaction to him?

He smiled at the sight of what appeared to be the beginning of their new relationship–one that was fostered by a little kindness and a case of Stockholm Syndrome.

Nihilist carried Lucy to her room, which was as spartan as the rest of the ship and chuckled as he spotted her delighted expression. Once he had situated her, he tried to pull away, only to feel the slight pull of Lucy not having let go of his neck yet. He looked at her and saw that she was still gaping at him in...dumbfounded wonderment? There was no other label he could give her expression.

"Lucy…chan?" Nihilist asked.

"Huh?" Lucy asked dumbly, almost as if in a trance.

"You can let go now."

"Hmm? What?" Lucy asked as she blinked, bringing herself back to the present. Realizing she still had her arms around Nihilist's neck, she let out a startled, "oh…" before quickly letting go and pulling her arms to her sides. Her blush intensified, this time with embarrassment, as she turned her gaze down and away, wanting to shrink into herself. Nihilist gently set Lucy down on the bed into as comfortable a position as he could manage to get her in.

"Alright, I'm all finished up so now I just have to clean you up, put on some antibacterial ointment, and bandage anything serious. Don't worry I'll be gentle and you won't even feel a thing," Nihilist said as he pulled out a spray bottle along with a nice soft cloth, to which the young women gave him an embarrassed grin.

"Should I pull down my skirt, I don't want to get anything on it?" Lucy asked, this time winking at the silver eyed man, who just gave a surprised look.

Nihilist just raised an eyebrow before getting back onto his feet and began treating her injuries. A few minutes later, the pain was gone, though Lucy still found that she felt quite tired. While Nihilist had done this, a clone had returned with makeshift spits of meat and fish and started passing them to the man as Nihilist worked, much to her delight. Once they she got their food, Lucy began to dig in hungrily.

As the silver eyed genius continued to clean, he could have sworn the girl was purposefully shaking her assets, and simply making him think it was discomfort. Still, even with temptation literally in his face, Nihilist finished washing his art and placed a nice bandage over it, before giving her rear end a nice firm tap. Slightly red in the face, the girl adjusted her skirt so it was comfortable and listened as Nihilist explained how to properly take care of her diet, and what would happen if she didn't listen to his instructions.

She looked his way as she ate, mulling over what her now unemotionally-charged senses were telling her. A flush of pink crossed her cheeks again as she took his appearance in-she found him to be extraordinarily handsome. Even her father's natural good looks seemed to fall short of Nihilist's own. Seeing his smile, she had to admit to herself that it would make her weak in the knees to see it directed at her. He was currently talking with what was apparently his twin…

_I don't know what to make of this, _Lucy thought to herself as she watched and listened to the pair talk, move and worked with each other like the best of friends. Lucy continued to watch, just trying to drink in details and learn what she could of her current companions and the situation she'd landed herself in.

She noticed her captor smiling in a way that she'd never seen him smile before. When she thought about that smile her heart beat a little faster. His smile was genuine, and his chuckles were warm…the expression on his face was quite becoming, in Lucy s opinion. She'd never noticed just how handsome was before; she had never seen him so calm.

_Could it really be that he's not an evil pirate…person…guy…or whatever? Just watching him, he seems to enjoy talking to this other guy; he certainly enjoys talking to him…_

Lucy would even go so far as to call the scene playing out before her…brotherly. Lucy had always enjoyed the tales of the princess who was swept away by her knight in shining armor to live happily ever after in some wondrous far-off place. She would always envision herself as the princess, staring dreamily into the eyes of her prince…who now seemed too much like Nihilist for her comfort.

"I will return later today." She got the fright of her life as Nihilist suddenly moved toward her, far closer than he had ever been before, making her cheeks redden immediately. It didn't end there though; after what seemed like a moment of hesitation on his part he leaned in and quickly wrapped his hands around her in a gentle hug. That finally proved to be a bit too much for the female marine and by the time he let go her body had gone slack and she fell limply to the ground, a dazed but intensely satisfied grin occupying her lips.

Nihilist stepped back from the collapsed girl, a worried look briefly passing over his features before he realized she was actually unconscious. The look slipped from his face to show his usual impassive mask, his cold, lidded eyes glancing over the girl before smirking down at the hand in his palm.

That was far too easy.

XLine BreakX

Finding a free area was hard, what with the number of clones littering the room. _I'll need to find another room. There are too many clones now. _He was reminded that he could now extend his number of clones to a shocking five hundred, but could only use about thirty on board safely.

This seemed to be the highest number of clones he could create and sustain mentally. He had tried to create more, but it seemed the clones became too unpredictable at that stage. So he stopped trying. Still the number was enough for his purposes so he wasn't complaining.

Coming back to the matter at hands, he sat, cross-legged, on the hard floor and removed his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. His upper body was carved like rock. His muscles were salient and well defined.

Channeling chakra to his chest, two seals appeared. Pyramids were drawn in pattern and seemed to form a ridged diamond. The number zero was carved in the middle of both seals.

"The gravity and density seal, my most recent creation. It is time for a test run." He said out loud as he slowly channeled chakra to the gravity seal first.

As expected, he felt his body weight increase as the number went from zero to two. This means that his body was now experiencing double time the normal gravity. As he weighted no less than 120 pounds, that meant he was now carrying 120 extra pounds.

This was the same amount he carried when he used the training weights, so he wasn't feeling that much difference. At least he thought so until he tried to stand.

Needless to say he fell hard on his butt, out of breath.

"What is going on?" He wondered, not understanding why he couldn't handle that much gravity.

He reduced the level of the seal to number one and was able to stand up this time.

"This is strange, despite having no extra pounds, I feel like I am being crushed by my weight."

"That must be because the seal apply the same amount of weight on every parts of your body. Usually, the human body shift his balance to carry our weight, thus some parts of our body do not experience the same weight."

Nihilist whirled around to see a clone of his talking to him.

"So what you are saying is that the weights I used before, only trained parts of my body, and not all of it?"

"Exactly. I expect that this feature will tremendously increase our body's sturdiness. After all this gravity seal was made to increase our body denseness, making our bones harder and overall, giving us more strength." The clone explained to a nodding Nihilist.

"I know that. The gravity seal was made for strength, while the density seal is solely for speed. Now go back to your training."

"Of course."

After ushering the clone away, he focused back on his task. Slowly he moved around the area, testing his steps like a newly walking baby. After a while, he even started running in circuits on the ceiling but quickly stopped, completely exhausted.

"This will take a while. Fortunately, I'll be focusing on physical training, leaving the rest to my clones."

An hour or so later, he sat on the ground, leaning against a table. He had finished testing both seal and was happy they seemed to be working fine. The density seal increased the wind pressure around him and constricted his movements. The simple task of lifting his hand demanded tremendous effort on his part. But that was a good thing to him, as he would be continuously training his body.

Taking a well-deserved rest, he chose to observe his clones training. The first group he looked at, a small contingent of four, was the one working on chemical projects. So far, he was happy with his progress on that part.

Normally it would've taken him longer to progress as far as he was, as he had no information on the techniques related to the art.

But when he created clones, their personally are changed and to that degree, their perspective is shifted from his own. With that in mind, it was easy to come up with better methods and improvements to his work.

Closing his eyes briefly he remembered how blatantly stupid that got after a certain point; personalities warped but their intelligence degraded to. He opened his eye, only to blanch at what he saw inside. His first clone, which he designated C1, was encompassed in a large vaporous cloud of noxious looking purple mist was slowly expanding out from where a small cup of equally vicious-looking liquid had spilled over onto the hob. Instinctually, he grabbed a nearby cloth, quickly dashed to the bathroom to wet it, slapped a pair of goggles over his eyes and the damp cloth to his mouth before rushing through the vapor to open the window. Thankfully the dense cloud immediately flowed outside; unfortunately it was right into the path of a small blue bird sitting on the windowsill.

The poor creature couldn't even flap its wings before its tiny heart completely gave out from a massive overdose from a poison that really was not supposed to be inhaled. Before it could just limply fall off the wire though a few invisible strands of Chakra latched onto its body, yanking it into the apartment. Making sure the cloud had fully dissipated outside Nihilist sighed, righting the spilled bottle and closing the window again.

For a moment he just looked down at the little bird in his hands with a detached expression; it wasn't like he was unused to seeing dead animals, after all he had to test his poisons on something. Then again that something was more often than not himself; there was a reason he was so pale; he spent long periods indoors because he needed time to recover. On a brighter note he had observed there was a lot more motivation to come up with antidotes when he had the poison coursing through his bloodstream. Plus, he had to have been developing some sort of immunity or resistance by now right?

With a thoughtful look he held the bird out in front of him with his Chakra threads, moving them about to find the most strategic places that could manipulate it with the least amount of effort. He quickly eliminated six threads, leaving one on the back of its neck, one for each wing joint and another split between its little clawed feet. Suddenly the bird shuddered into some facsimile of life, fluttering its wings experimentally before hopping onto a nearby workbench. Its head cocked so that its glassy, unseeing eyes looked over at Nihilist who only looked back with interest as he forced the bird to extend, then retract, then extend its wings again.

A gleam entered his eye as he rushed over to his main workbench where most of his projects were constructed. He quickly moved a clone out of the way; he wasn't even sure it was doing anything. Nihilist just internally shrugged as he set the bird down before grabbing his tools from their nearby hook, a slight grin on his face as ideas swam though his head, just waiting for him to pick out the ones that would connect together like one big jigsaw.

It was probably going to be a long day.

XLine BreakX

Maybe an hour after Olvia had left, Nihilist's workshopping was interrupted by the sound of cannons, and the heavy shaking of the entire ship.

"What is that?" He muttered as he dashed towards the deck, wanting to know who had the impunity to attack him, and indirectly a marine warship.

Seeing Olvia staring starboard, and noticing both the raven sitting next to her and the black dots that were flying towards the two ships shooting at him, and an island that those ships seemed to be trying to block him from said island, Nihilist walked up to them. "What's going on?" He calmly demanded.

Olvia looked up. "We were heading towards that island to stock up on water, when those two ships suddenly popped up and opened fire on us."

Nihilist raised a brow. "No warning, nothing?"

Olvia glanced at him. "I think that was the warning."

Nihilist nodded, when his eyes widened and he gave Olvia a strong shove. Startled, the woman stumbled backwards, only to feel something shoot past her, right where her head would have been a few moments earlier, and slam into the mast, leaving a small dent in the armored plating and a twisted piece of metal that had once been a bullet. Olvia stared in shock, her eyes wandering to the ships who had paused its fire, seemingly waiting for them to turn tail and run. "No way. From this distance...?"

Nihilist's face on the other hand twisted in annoyance. It didn't matter that the shot missed. It didn't matter how much Nico Olvia annoyed him. It even didn't matter why they had shot at them. The only thing that mattered was that they had attempted to harm someone that was important to Robin. They had attempted to kill someone under Nihilist's protection. And there was exactly one response for something like that.

He closed his eyes and placed his fingertips on his temples. A few moments later, his eyes snapped open, frosting over with cruelty. He threw his hands forwards, fingers extended and palms facing up, before slowly raising his arms.

He was so focused that he hadn't even noticed Lucy come on deck. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his opposition.

XLine BreakX

Out at sea, utter pandemonium broke out as the crews felt their ships rise out of the waters and into the heavens, and themselves being pulled upwards, away from the safety of their vessels.

"HOLY SHIT! WERE FLYING! GOLD SHIKI'S ATTACKING US!" one of the captains cried in panic.

A lieutenant, a man with a barreled chest showing his strong muscles and gray hair, was grabbing onto the side of his ship with one hand, stared to the other ship, shaking his head. "WHY WOULD THE GOLDEN LION BE ON A MARINE-SHIP WITH OLVIA? IT'S SOMETHING ELSE!" He shouted back, before he felt the tug get much stronger while changing directions. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" The man that would one day be known and feared as lieutenant Smoker cried out, bracing himself as his body became a plethora of smoke. As the distance between them widened, he remembered the woman he saw through his telescope.

"Damn you, Lucy! Traitorous bitch!"

XLine BreakX

Nihilist frowned in concentration, turning his palms so that they now faced each other.

Just as he was about to act, the raven opened its beak. "Marines." It croaked, Celia's voice completely unrecognizable in this form. "There marines, craw!"

Even if Nihilist had cared, it was too late. His palms shot towards each other, narrowly missing each other to push as wide outwards as his shoulders allowed.

The ships mimicked the movement of his hands, shooting frontally towards each other at rapidly increasing speed, only that they didn't miss each other.

In an ear-shattering cascade of bursting wood, bending metal, and breaking bones the two ships collided, each smashing the other ships front, shards of wood the size of spears flying through the air as dangerous shrapnel, piercing and shredding all those unfortunate enough to be in its path. Screams of pain echoed over the sea to the intact Marine-ship. Nihilist could fight a small smile as all of his theories manifested before him. He created a set of clones as he searched the area and frowned as he saw a culmination of smoke in the distance. Calmly, he looked at his minions. "Were leaving the survivors." The clones nodded and started steering the ship away from the wreckage that had plummeted back into the sea when Nihilist released his hold on gravity.

Olvia on the other hand had grown pale when she heard Celia's report, the countless ravens having flown back to the ship to reunite with the one still on board. "This is bad." She muttered "This is really bad."

Nihilist glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "What's wrong? Those ships belong to the marines! Do you really think that they'll forgive you for this?"

Nihilist blinked, before a deadpanned expression appeared on his face. "And the obliteration of a buster call is forgivable?"

Olvia paused and her face flushed with embarrassment, "I-I knew that!"

Nihilist mentally snorted, "Anyways, I need to speak with Celia. Its important." Not waiting for an answer, Nihilist grabbed the girl and vanished leaving Olvia and Lucy to wonder what just happened while Robin was used to it.

XLine BreakX

Celia fidgeted nervously shifted in her sitting position across from Nihilist, who sat in a similar manner.

Nihilist observed her with an inscrutable look in his eyes before nodding to himself, "Your father is dead and I am the one who killed him."

A range of emotions shifted across her face before she finally managed, "Did he suffer."

The undertone of anger wasn't lost on him, "I liquified his heart after telling him I knew how to replicate his art. He looked crushed by the revelation if that helps."

She nodded grimly, "Y-yes, it does. That bastard deserved it." Her fists clenched with hatred. "He deserved to suffer before he died for what he did to ka-" She was silenced as Nihilist placed a hand on the floor. Celia blinked in confusion as a strange sensation washed over her. "What…was that?"

"A sound suppression seal over this room." He replied as he leaned back, stretching his muscles. "I can see that you have a few things you'd like to let out. This way, no one will hear."

Immediately, she stiffened up. "There's nothing to 'let out', N-san."

The larger male let out a sigh. "Of course there is Celia," he said. "You just lost your father. However much you've hated him doesn't take away from the fact that you've loved up until recently. You're hurting, Celia. I can see it as clear as day."

"I'm not hurting," the girl snapped. "I am an assassin, I-"

Once again she was silenced, but this time by a flick to the forehead.

"I believe I haven't told you this," Nihilist said, a small smile on his face. "but nobody is emotionless. I look at you now and all I see is a girl. A girl that is about to fall apart at the seams."

"But… I-" Celia felt the lump in her throat rise up again… the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.

"No one is watching," he said softly. "It's just you and me. It's okay to cry every now and then." Celia stared into his eyes, his smile engulfing her with its warmth.

The dam broke. All the anger, fear and humiliation rose up in glorious tears. She let out a choked sob as her knees began to buckle. Nihilist quickly reached out and steadied her on his lap.

Celia didn't resist; instead latching herself onto him, burying her face in his chest as her entire body was wracked by sorrow.

"Why?" she cried softly. "Why does this have to happen?"

Nihilist had no answer. He just wrapped an arm around her back to steady her and used the other to gently caress the back of her head.

Finally, after several moments of comfortable silence, Celia pulled away from him. Wiping her eyes, she gave him a small smile.

"I needed that," she said quietly. "Thank you, N...s-sama."

"I do what I can to help an innocent child," He replied, just as quiet.

"You've already done more than I could ever ask for." Celia took a look at his face with determined expression.

"N-sama," Celia stood and faced him. To his surprise, she dipped forward and entered a low bow. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He questioned, a bemused smile on his face. "What for?"

"I've feared you," the girl elaborated, still bowing. "I've avoided you because you scare me and even when you admitted you were never going to hurt me I was still afraid. I-I thought you were a monster…"

"You told me," She continued, still refusing to look him in the eye. "You told me you were never going to hurt me. But I didn't listen. I-I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Celia," He said, more firmly this time. "There's no need to apologize. It is not your fault for being afraid, it's mine for making you that way." He placed his hand on the ground and she felt the sensation of energy fading.

Looking at her, Nihilist patted her head and was amused by the blush on her cheeks. "I hope we can build a better relationship now that things have been cleared between, but I must attend to my experiments, wouldn't want to blow up the ship." He vanished into a blur not a word later, much to Celia's awe.

She smiled at space he previously occupied, "Yes, yes we can.

XLine BreakX

"DADDY ON DECK!"

The shout of Robin echoed as Nihilist emerged onto the deck some hours later, the rushing forms of over a dozen clones moving to greet them with salutes.

Nihilist could only shake his head while Olvia giggled at the odd behavior "At ease you lot. Where are we?" Nihilist asked the clones.

Their expression fell serious as one stepped forward, "Were still in open waters" He responded, holding up a map. Quickly setting it down and spreading it out, he continued. "According to the maps and instruments we found were approximately ten or so miles east away from the primary target. Logically, we didn't want to be spotted so we've come to the conclusion that you're going to want to run there-like our earlier expeditions."

Nihilist nodded in agreement, "Then I'll leave tonight. This operations will take at least three days, during which all will stay on the ship until I return."

Robin eyes brightened, "Can I-"

"No."

The young girl flinched at the blatant dismissal. Holding back tears, she looked up to him imploringly, "Please, I just want to help!"

Nihilist silver eyes narrowed, "I never meant to imply you were weak. I implied you are ready to take another's life. You may be more skilled than most adults but you are still a child. You and Celia will stay on the ship with Olvia until I am finished. Am I understood?"

"Why-"

"Am. I. Understood?"

Robin's head dropped in defeat as she muttered a small "yes" and ran into their room.

As he watched her go, Nihilist sighed to himself. He knew he had hurt her feelings, but he didn't want her to feel the burden of death. She was a wonderful girl but she wasn't him. She couldn't brush off killing like he could and he refused to put her through that at such a young age.

Confident he'd made the right decision, Nihilist made his way to the armory to prepare for tonight.

XLine BreakX

In the dark if the night, under the full moon, Nihilist checked his gear one last time. Making sure everything was securely strapped on. Senbon needles, dipped in various poisons, were wrapped around his wrists. An assortment of explosive seals and blades, was carefully hidden in the top of his "Ninja Clothes" for ease of access and a cloak to hide his identity. He had a trench knife secured to each of his calf. He was ready. Throwing his sensory abilities, he saw that the coast was clear. He stepped off of the decks railing and sped across the water at inhuman speeds. He had waited until all were sleeping before making his move.

Now it was time to strike.

XChapter EndX

**I gave a little memory on Nihilist's childhood to help give perspective on how his life is changed throughout his childhood to show how the current character was born. Nihilist, despite his obvious positive traits, is both a manipulator and actor, though his familial affections are genuine. Parts of his personality are more geared towards his curiosity and aims. His acceptance of Olvia is solely because it would benefit Robin to have a mother figure, otherwise he would've just left her somewhere.**

**As for his plan? Nihilist realizes that he is sorely lacking in real time information and is using the opportunity at hand to achieve it. I'll be diving into the grittier aspects of life, especially when the world he lives in allows slavery and what that implies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_NC Chapter 4_**

_His Ambition, The Tides of Change_

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece … A lot more people would be dead and even more would be suffering trauma. **

**People have been messaging me about where I'm taking this and how is it going to affect the canon timeline. In order, this story will tie into the pasts of some of the more unexplained characters (Kuma, Caesar, Crocodile, Shanks, etc) and give a viable background of the canon as Nihilist progresses. Even with some of the goals I've set, Nihilst's path will dive into older plots that only just culminate in the canon timeline. As for its affect on the canon? It will be significantly affected by his existence, but some plots won't differ too greatly. Nihilist's story is unlikely to go past OP's beginning, as his path will revolve around a six to eight year journey until it reaches a conclusion. **

** 64: Glad somebody noticed that so thanks. Yes, Nihilist's regenerative factor does make him progressively stronger as his muscles are torn through strenuous activity. Like a Saiyans Zenkai factor, Nihilist will also gain power from injuries and near death scenarios though not on the same level. Don't worry about other chakra users for now, they won't be premiering for a ****_long_**** while. Remember as a commented above, the canon will differ little but many events in the timeline won't change so expect several OC's to get cut down before the main storyline. **

**Zaralann: Robin won't necessarily lose her her 'Worship-Level' adoration but she will have to work through her own issues and problems that mould her into who she is in the cannon. So while she will change the relationship between Nihilist and Robin will be expressed differently as the story progresses.**

**Observant Reader: Nihilist isn't powerful in terms of conventional strength, considering he had 3/4ths of his chakra sealed off almost all the time, but he can be more lethal than most Shinobi in Naruto because he is not one to lengthen a fight with fireballs and lightning strikes unless there is a purpose behind it. He is a Jack of All Trades, but his mind runs a hundred times faster than his body can keep up with, leaving him skilled in many categories but a master of none. The shadow clone factor helps bypass this fact to a degree but even then his method of chakra requires a lot of testing to function any technique effectively. He's more likely to kill opponents quietly rather then rushing in and burning everything with flamboyant Jutsu. Though don't count it out if he has legitimate reasons for it. **

**Nihilist ****_isn't_**** perfect. He's neglected some important things like the Rasengan and simpler techniques because he's focused on what he can acquire rather than what he already knows.**

XLine BreakX

Nihilist arrived on Kota island before dawn, the sun remained sleeping as his feet dug into the beach line and ventured into the unsurprisingly large territory. He paced himself at a pleasurable speed. A ten mile run was a relatively long distance and he was lucky he had the ability to walk on water, he would have never made it here otherwise.

Their arrival in Kota had been as he had expected. Nihilist a few his shadow clones out to smaller areas of Kato and the reports were all the same thing; they were little more than filthy slop holes and the people weren't better by any measure. He had approximated that Danko Company, or Imura Industries, had taken over around six or seven years prior to his arrival.

The main town was a port that was ideally situated so that it was the main thoroughfare for merchant vessels seeking to trade between marine stations and merchant landings. It was this fact was what made Imura Danko and his company was so powerful, he controlled the port, and thus controlled the island. All the tariffs and taxes on all goods moving in and out of the port were funneled straight to his ridiculously fat pockets, and anyone who wanted a favor in regards to trading in Kota had to go to him to get it.

Kota Island was a fortunate discovery on his part. Under normal circumstances the success of the economy was a good thing, as it resulted in populous wide profit, but Imura's influence negated the effect. Nihilist found that his methods were only effective in short term, considering he used his significant wealth to hire mercenaries an extend his influence to international trades and extort the unfortunate locals out of any potential profit they could gain from the port either from forcing them to hire his own men as security or through raising interest rates on loans so any debts would be impossible to pay back. His apparent trading tendencies in the black market pertaining to drugs and weapons was any indication. Imura's lucrative slave trading with other countries like Kakra and the Goa Kingdom. He had pieces in almost every naughty game in the West Blue and if Nihilist were successful, his replacement of Imura would shake slave trade at every corner of the entire West Blue like a typhoon.

With so many assets, Nihilist would have to take his time and prepare Imura's extermination correctly rather than make a mistake in his haste to take control.

At that moment C1 looked at Nihilist with a sigh, "Right now what we have absolutely nothing; one of us should go around this pathetic island and scout it out. We need a to figure out what's going on in this island; Imura's forces, his setup, pretty much any information that can find on him to predict his movements and adjust accordingly." Nihilist sighed but he didn't disagree; he was positive that he'd have full control soon enough. C1 twitched as 'his' shadow clones fed him information, "Huh."

"What did you find?" Nihilist let his head fall slightly, lowering an arm so that he was looking at his clone at a slant.

"That Imura is a parasite to Kota and its inhabitants. His main source of income is the large port where most of the ships form Kota island pass through to deliver goods to the other islands, but he also draws a lot of illegal revenue from weapons and sexual slavery. He utilizes a decently sized pseudo-whorehouse to drawn in a majority of his money he frequently spends on his mercenaries as they are constant 'consumers'. Most of them are taken directly from the large village here as repayment for nonexistent debts or they were unlucky enough to catch his eye. Local marine forces aren't enforcing the law but I've noticed they all seem stiff and if the sudden tenseness between them and Imura's boys are any indication its a recent development. I conclude it is from the Buster Call on Ohara and our subsequent reaction has drawn higher militant presence. If so, then corrupted marines are nervous with the brass hanging over there heads."

"What do you propose?"

"I propose you exterminate the mercenaries associated with the whorehouse I discovered while I place seeds in the village."

C1 paused, "Ok."

XLine BreakX

A short distance away from Nihilist, C1 masqueraded in the visage of a stoic blonde, a thoughtful expression in his eyes alone.

Imura's influence really reached everywhere here, in the filthy men wandering around, weapons held with untrained hands. They were the police, the enforcers, the guards and the tax-collectors of Imura's operation. None of them were anything interesting though, just simple pests granted swords and power they abused quite often. He had already seen them shake down more than a few people for their 'tax' which seemed to change randomly on a whim to whatever they felt like at the time.

C1 merely carried on walking, his eyes wandering. The air reeked of despair and depravity, even the skies seemed to share the feeling as it remained thundering yet not raining, denying those below the light of the moon. People slept out in the streets, or in alleys if they were lucky; most of them didn't even have shoes any more. Others just walked the streets, heads low and submissive, a general lack of purpose to their movements and expressions. C1 had halted three different attempts by kids at stealing the things in his pockets; he was honestly tempted to just break then to prove a point, but that would sacrifice too much.

The ones that, despite their skinny bodies and pallid skin, continued to try to do something. Some would perform, even if the pieces and movements lacked lustre or energy. Others would try and steal, like those kids. However, C1 understood those that continued to survive even in a less than survivable situation, even if it was futile.

C1's mind was still turning its cogs as he wandered. Some would immediately fight back his control, others might fear him but all would subject themselves. People in a desperation situation were want to reach out to any small flicker of hope, however dim. C1, or rather Nihilist, would know what it was to be desperate and he had fallen, instead finding savior in himself.

And when the time came he would attach the stings to his puppets.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist observed the building with the emotionless eyes of the Byakugan, his head tilted as he sifted through the members within.

_Nine females. Seventeen armed males. One male slave._ His lips curled into a frown as he leaped up to the roof with minute effort, landing soundlessly. _All but the male are likely broken,_ He thought. _Only he resists._ What a harrowing thought. Seeing them made him feel uneasy and he resolved never to lower himself so far that his mind broke. _I will help the male and excite the mercenaries. Valuable documents and objects will be sealed before burning the facility._

With that in mind he stepped off the roof and onto the wall, taking calm steps as he descended from the roof and onto the balcony of the room containing the mentally aware male.

He fished a senbon from his sleeve and gently slipped it into the doors lock mechanism, guiding it through the gears with his Byakugan.

He was pleased when he heard a click and placed his hand on the knob without preamble, putting away his senbon and drawing out a trench knife in preparation.

When he opened the door slightly, the first thing he noted was the rancid smell of sex. He pushed the door open completely and his face fell blank of emotion.

An aqua blue-haired male with his hands and feet strapped to horizontal wooden poles on the floor and roof supported by rope. A older man positioned at his back grunted as he trusted into the younger male, who violently struggled. He noted the delight on the elders face as the blue-haired one struggled.

He charged without hesitation, clutching the trench knife and plunging it into the older mans neck, directly on his spinal column, killing him instantly. Grabbing the corpse before it could fall, Nihilist pulled him out of the younger male and set him into the before turning his attention to the only other one in this room.

Seeing his back, Nihilist's eyes sharpened with distaste and his swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat. "Sickening," He murmured very, very softly, too softly for the other to hear.

When he had first looked at him through the Byakugan, Nihilist had not been entirely thorough. He had considered many possibilities, such as a remnant of some old wounds, or a deformity, or something. He had considered many things. But this... this was not something Nihilist had thought that he would find on his back: Thick, ugly scars in such numbers and prevalence that they spread and covered nearly all of his back, crisscrossing a countless number of times like a hideous web. Each scar held some story of a past torment. And for a fighter like this one, they were completely out of place.

Nihilist looked at the scars and she understood. Those were not things won on the battlefield. They were scars from the lashes of whips. Many, many lashes. So many lashes that Nihilist couldn't even begin to count them all. But there was enough so that the myriad of scars intersected and layered on top of each other a countless number of times. Enough so that Nihilist could hardly even find a square inch of unblemished skin on his back.

He stepped over the bleeding corpse and around to face the blue-haired pale young man.

He didn't bother looking at him as he took his chin solidly and bought out one of his senbon. Ignoring the frantic flailing, Nihilist pressed the length of metal into the lock and a short time later the muzzle lock clicked, dropping to the ground with nothing to support it.

"Do not make a sound or you will die." He whispered into the younger mans ear as he breathed in the unfiltered air.

His eyes met with wide red ones, full of trepidation and barely concealed fear.

"What is your name?"

"..." He coughed, running his tongue over dry lips, "... Ain." His voice was soft and rasped with disuse.

"Alright, Ain. I'm going to cut you down and I need you to be quiet so we aren't noticed, okay?" He didn't want to have to hunt down anyone that escaped.

When Ain nodded, Nihilist began the process of cutting through the straps with his trench knifes in relative silence with small coughs in between. As he cut the last strap, Nihilist was a little surprised when Ain fell forward, latching onto him weakly with shaking legs.

_What a troublesome thing..._

He waited patiently for Ain to gain his bearings and, with a significant effort on Ain's part, he stood.

"Follow me." Nihilist simply walked to the hallway door with a nonchalant expression, eyes of the Byakugan observing everything silently. Ain followed although there was a noticeable limp in his step, an obvious side effect of sexual abuse.

As they entered the hallways, Nihilist frowned as he saw to men approaching from the other end. _Annoying pests, but their deaths are necessary._

Ain stumbled back as he suddenly jumped forward, connecting his onto the opposite wall and bounding forward down the hall with a little augmentation.

"What the-?!" Neither guard was given a chance to react before steel trench knives were jammed into their foreheads.

Nihilist kept them on the blades as he lowered them to the ground, careful not to dirty himself with their blood.

_Such filthy pests_, He thought as he pulled out his knives, glancing at the red liquid on his blades dispassionately. _There simplistic motivations make loyalty a worthless concept and there stupidity unfavorable. They will only find death in my presence._ He wiped the blood off on ones shirt, adding to the blood staining it.

He turned and saw the disbelieving stare Ain was giving him and sighed, "Come. I have more pests to exterminate."

"The...women?" Ain whispered with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Do not bother," He told him, "I have seen them all and they mind shattered. You are the only only one hear with any level of awareness.

Ain looked down, depressed. "I...see." He hobbled behind him as he continued, silently praying for those less fortunate then he.

They walked in an odd sense of peace as they walked down the stairs. The creaking wood hadn't alarmed any one apparently and Nihilist supposed there _would_ be a lot of creaking in a sex compound. Either way, it didn't matter.

"Leave the building. The exit is on the right after you take a left through that door." He gestured, "I am going to burn this place to ash shortly."

Ain didn't respond, instead he stepped up to him with a dark look on his face.

_He wishes to see his tormentors suffer?_ Nihilist shrugged, it was not very surprising. Everyone wanted revenge and if giving helped garner loyalty them he would indulge.

_They are all just sitting around in the same room. Do they have no sense of tact? _Regardless, Nihilist was happy he could finally finish them all off. As well as serve another purpose, He glanced at Ain's stone face briefly, a myriad of plans inside his head.

Without any preamble, Nihilist kicked the door down and punch his fists forward in a rapid display of, unleashing a precise wind blade with each strike.

The green tinted chakra constructs tore through his victims, beheading some of his victims and leaving others split down the center, split in half at varying degrees.

All in the span of seven seconds.

Nihilist cast a cursory glance around the room as he descended from the second level. Bodies littered the ground, sporting massive slash wounds. Not all were armed, a few were obviously customers whom he had no mercy for.

"Finished?" He turned to Ain, who seemed less surprised than he thought he would have thought he'd be. He was not afraid of Ain telling of his powers. It was unlikely they would believe him if he told anyone, _Or if he had anyone to tell..._

"Yes, we're ready to go. We'll exit through the back door; it leads out onto an alley, which should be empty this time of night. I will set this place aflame while we do."

Nihilist noted with his eyes that most of the traffic was situated on the main streets of town, though with the size of the group they would likely be noticed. Fortunately the fire should provide a sufficient distraction, most people will be more concerned with the fire rather than them.

As he reached the door Nihilist simply tapped passing surfaces and luxuries, thick flames sprouting around his fingertips.

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you," Nihilist ordered.

The man gave him one last look before hurrying out. Once he was gone Nihilist set the building ablaze with a string pulse of intense flame. The orange tongues of fire consumed the indoor area as he left

C2 moved to follow the group and quickly caught up with him. Ain was a anal rape victim repetitively and he was both injured and malnourished, so his lack of speed was unsurprising. Ain, however, didn't seem like he wanted to escape while he was moving. He was certain that Ain was not broken though, his eyes still held light in them.

Ain glanced back at him when he caught up and he gave him a gentle smile, or at least it seemed so, its not like he really cared about him outside of his potential value. It seemed that Ain had become rather attached to him, it wasn't surprising considering he had been tortured and exposed to those conditions for who knows how long. He'd likely attach herself to whatever chance he could to escape.

_Let us see how the pest reacts to my greeting,_ Nihilist thought as he glanced at the burning building, uncaring as women burned alive within. He looked forward to the chance of pushing Imura himself.

XLine BreakX

Meanwhile, as Nihilist was finishing his work at the brothel, C1 was following a drunk mercenary named Watame back to Imura's headquarters henged as a bird. He discovered only in passing. The man and his junkies had confronted him and payed for it. He rendered all but him unconscious and left Watame with a rather nasty limp with a kick to the leg. He stalked him shortly after coming to the conclusion that he held some position of authority in Imura's self imposed government. It was pathetic how easy it was to follow them. "Uncouth worm," It was little more than chirps in his avian form. He was beginning to question his conclusion, but decided to persevere a little longer.

He took another look at Watame, who was currently assaulting a boy for no obvious reason. _Alleviating his aggression? _C1 snorted in annoyance, _Ugh, this is fucking boring. Nihilist, the two-faced bastards, been been ignoring me. _He blinked at the thought, _Though, technically I can't ignore myself._

He stopped his paradoxical thoughts as Watame finished his business with the gutter and continued on his way. C1 noticed that they were leaving the town and heading north along the coast.

_They must operate outside the town. He probably lives in some private mansion given his wealth._

C1 was certain Nihilist was irritated with this merchant. The overly crude manner they functioned rankled his own mind greatly. _So inefficient..._

He continued to follow Watame for a good twenty minutes before the road veered off towards the eastern coastal areas of the island and he spotted the mansion, which was half built over the shoreline.

_Pathetic, _thought C1 as he assessed the building with a calculating gaze. _He favors his appearances and luxury more than security. He is certainly aware of less than stellar reputation with this island inhabitants. _He knew why though, the fool thought there fear overruled them, in some manner in _did_ work, but oppression and fear were in effective tactics when considering long term goals. _Even so, his decision to build on the water is not a wise one._ He smirked, in due time Nihilist would teach him otherwise.

Turning his mind to the task at hand, C1 quickly analyzed the building's security. _There are no guards posted here except for those bumbling idiots wandering the grounds. The structure is surprisingly smaller than I would assume, perhaps he is hiding something? I lack the ability to investigate as of now. _It was truly disappointing that shadow clones can't utilize bloodlines.

After his quick analysis C1 followed Watame through the front entrance, henging again, but into a fly this time. It seemed the man was well known by the other mercenaries, if the hand gestures, nods and greetings were anything to go by.

As he entered the building he did a quick assessment of the inside. It was very open, characterized by large rooms with wide-open spaces. The large staircase in the center of the room led up to the second floor where Imura would likely be located.

Eventually Watame led C1 to an office where two men were discussing something.

"Make sure the men are prepared, its time we dealt with the nuisances," said the older of the two men. He had bushy hair, white with age, and act hung goatee.

_This must be the annoying pest, Imura Danko._

"I'll take care of it boss," Said the other man. He was approximately twenty years younger than the man he suspected of being Imura. He had straight white hair and a short scar mark in his lip.

"See that you do," said Imura.

Watame stood quietly to the side as the two continued talking.

_Identity confirmed; High Ranking Target. Base conclusion achieved; These people are the culmination of idiocy._

C1 moved into the room so she could get a better look at Imura. As he crawled along the roof, he noticed a vault under his desk.

_Interesting, though unfortunate. I do not have the Byakugan..._

The fool's time was just about up, his original was thorough in his work and Imura would not live for long. He would find out then.

As if on cue one of Imura's grunts came barging through the door.

"Boss, the whorehouse, someone's burn the whole place into the ground," The chubby man said as he panted.

"What?!" Imura yelled as he jumped out of his chair. C1 closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch the old mans belly jiggle like some parody of santa clause. Taking the chance while he had it, C1 approached closer and scanned through the documents on his desk, and more importantly his signatures. _Copied. Visual Replication Enabled._ C1 thought with a smirk.

"Tonight…the whorehouse was completely burned down, all that's left is ash and corpses."

"What about my men... and the whores." Imura asked.

"We sifted through the whorehouse ruins and found a bunch of burned women, but we couldn't find the boy."

"Shit," Imura cursed his less than satisfactory luck.

"Boss, do you think one of those marines did this?" Watame asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Not likely, those idiots are in my pocket, I've got enough blackmail to land them a life sentence in Impel Down. This is probably some idiot playing hero."

The henged clone snorted, _We are_ far _from being heroes._

"But whose dumb enough to even try?" The scarred male asked.

"I don't know you idiot, otherwise you wouldn't be here." He spat angrily. "This getting on my damn nerves. Whoever attacked picked the right time to do it. Wasted a lot of my time trying to spread my not so clean marine clientele and get absolutely nothing and lose them all because of this Ohara crap," He clenched his fist in anger. Ohara's destruction barely a week ago had pretty much ruined his investments in local marines; the little kids weren't willing to funnel change into there pockets when daddy was around lest they get punished. "Take some men with you and find out who's trying to fuck me over. Find out what happened to my men and that juicy little blueberry boy and drag his ass to me. He's my property as it stands and I need to find out wether or not I need a replacement." C1 frowned as he recognized the brief interims of lust that he found a little creepy.

"Got it Boss," The scarred man muttered with an uncomfortable expression as he hurried out of the room.

Imura looked to Watame and said, "While Clave's checking out the whorehouse, I want you to check on the slave cavern. Whoever this idiot is, he might be building up for a grand finale and if he does o want to kill him."

"Yes sir," said Watame as he left the room.

C1 couldn't help but notice how pathetic they all were as Imura just delivered everything on a silver platter without even knowing. _Little worms will die soon,_ C1 thought as he left the room to follow Watame.

After leaving Imura, Watame unknowingly led C1 to an underground tunnel, which led away from Imura's mansion. The tunnel was carved into the earth itself with wooden beams built in for support.

The tunnel was lit by light fittings which were placed regularly along the tunnel. The tunnel itself was an unimpressive feat of engineering, and would have taken a significant amount of man power to construct. He didn't know if it was Imura's creation or if it existed before he moved to Kota, but whoever built it must have spent a fortune on its construction.

_Slaves are probable the source of nearly all work. Clever. _

C1 continued to follow Watame through the tunnel for quite sometime, but eventually the tunnel opened up. As he exited the tunnel the sight of a large cavern greeted him.

_Huh, _thought C1 as he gazed across the expanse of the cavern. His eyes quickly made out the large dip in size at the center of the frankly gargantuan cavern. _Interesting; this must be a natural cavern, and so close to the coast._

Even with the sheer size of the cavern what impressed him was the number of people inside it and the changes Imura had made to house them. Across the cavern he could make out a large number of cells carved into the cavern wall.

_There must be at least two hundred here, _thought C1.

Deciding to get a closer look, C1 left Watame who was making his way down a ladder to the cavern floor. He noticed that some cages were located off to the side of the cells. Interested, he headed towards the cages and as he did his trained eye picked up on a few things. He noticed just by the way the people in the cage held themselves, _This bares further investigation later._

Deciding he had seen enough and needed to inform Nihilist immediately, C1 made to leave.

_I guess that's why its remained undiscovered. Its also only really accessible by the tunnel which makes it less than ideal for transfers unless they have another entrance. Exterminating the inhabitants of this facility will be easy._

Finished with his observations C1 dispelled himself.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist twitched slightly as memories touched his mind, unbidden to him a small grin showed itself.

Molding the energies, Nihilist created a shadow clone and gave it orders, "Draw the papers up, C3. This game ends tomorrow morning." C3 grinned widely, presenting a thumbs up before disappearing in a blue of speed.

Nihilist sighed in annoyance at the opposing personality traits, "Still worth it."

Turning to C2, who was attending to the more severely injured while the rest were fed food he purchased in the market earlier today.

His eyes slid over to Ain, curious, he activated the Byakugan, bulging the veins around his silver orbs as he analyzed the damage to his back.

_Perhaps I can do something about that..._

XLine BreakX

Imura silently moved towards his office, dark greasy eyes glaring. He absently straightened his suit as he walked through the walled off gates of his manor, not even bothering to glance at the two guards standing to either side. As long as they were doing their job he didn't give a crap what they did or how they saw him so he kept his narrowed eyes dead ahead. As normal he had two of his best thugs, each a former pirate before he hired them, flanking him.

He rolled his neck as he walked through the chamber to his office, accepting the cup of coffee put in his hand by his assistant without a word. He sighed as he took a sip, enjoying the flavor of Kota's own blend; it was one of the reasons he had considered moving his operation to the backwater island in the first place. For a moment though he paused, looking back at his assistant as the quiet man returned to his own little desk with a frown. The man seemed different today although Imura couldn't place it; deciding he already had enough to think about he just shrugged it off and entered his office.

"Hello Imura-san." What he didn't expect to see was a giant hooded man with silky black and red hair that could have been in his early twenties. He had his feet kicked up on Imura's immaculate wooden desk as he casually sifted through a few familiar documents. A quick glance at the opened safe verified his suspicions; those were his _blackmail_ cache.

"What the hell is this?! Who let this idiot in my office?!" A blood vessel pulsed dangerously on Gatou's forehead at this serious breach in security. "Watame, Neo, get him out right now." However when there was no sound of movement around him the diminutive business man quickly checked behind him only to fall back in horror. As a businessman that had travelled rather extensively before settling in Kota, Imura could profess to having experienced quite a bit of the criminal world. The mangled vines and roots in front of him though, lifting up and choking both of his guards, was a first.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Nihilist grinned playfully as he span on the comfy revolving chair behind the desk before flipping over it and landing by the side of the man, making him scramble further away when he saw the plants source-his hand.

"Do you like it? It's a rather interesting ability I acquired." He patted a root on his hands with silent approval.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" The man's eyes frantically traced over the man only to find no identifying a factions mark anywhere. "Who the hell are you?!" Nihilist's eyebrow rose as he looked at him, like he was unimportant.

"I work for no one. As selfish as it sounds, Iserve only myself." Nihilist briefly tightened his rooted hand, vines tightening and strangulating the pests listening.

"Unfortunately this is me taking control of all your assets. I will be taking your place and the ignorant inhabitants of Kota will flock to me like starving pigeons in seek of seed."

This was the last straw and Imura snapped despite his instincts screwing not to.

"Thievery!?" Imura spat at the taller mans feet. "As if a mere boy could steal from me! Do you know who I am?! I am Imura Danko! I control the West Blue!"

Nihilist looked at the short man with an annoyed expression, causing Imura to smirk victoriously. However it was quickly wiped from his face as Nihilist smiled icily, the chilling expression made the small man uncomfortable.

"You mean that I own the West Blue? Interesting.." He looked out the window at the back of Imura's office on the sprawling forestland beyond. The sea was visible like a streak of glittering blue on the horizon with just the faintest hints of the early-morning fog as it receded back into the water. It made for a rather surreal and fantastical sight. "Your so focused on looks that you ignore security." Imura stood up, glaring unrepentantly at the pale man.

"How exactly do you expect to do that? If you kill me, my company collapses and all my assets with it. If I die my company will follow." Imura informed, feeling a tad to smug for one in his position.

Nihilist merely smiled as he reached into his cloak and the shorter man suddenly felt the tendrils of dread at that moment.

"Signatures are easy to replicate if you have the aptitude I do." Nihilist's fingers twitch as the roots returned to his hands like snakes, twin corpses with crushed necks left in their wake. Imitate sneered, unaffected by the killing his own men; he could buy more later.

"Am I suppose to believe that? It's impossible." He told him frankly, he wouldn't fall for some stupid trick. Nihilist merely set for a small folder of paper. When Imura opened them he gawked as he recognized the simply transaction order, signed and stamped at the bottom in Imura's hand.

"I am simply better than you are." Imura glared, hating the perfect signature on a whole new level, unaware of Nihilist's advanced mental abilities.

"Suddenly signing over so many of the company's assets right before my death? It'll be suspicious, nobody will accept it." The chubby man practically snarled as he slowly comprehended the severity of his situation.

"You are supremely an idiot; an utter imbecile in my eyes. You domineering your company because of your paranoia, which you earned through the fear and corruption you spread so avidly. Your own little monopoly left you as the unquestioned king and ruler; your word, or rather your signature, is law." Nihilist sighed at the elders stupidity. It was easier to simply make friends with them and manipulate them beneficially. "It doesn't help that nobody likes you enough to help."

"So what? You have everything you need; why haven't you killed me yet? There must be a reason." At that Nihilist's grin vanish, his face taking on an impossible cold, alien, expression that was magnified by his hooded face.

"Do you know what makes a good peace offering? I think you'll find the answer enlightening." Imura was about to ask what he meant before he suddenly found the man in front of him, lifting him off the ground by his throat. Applying a little more pressure, Nihilist was pleased to see Imura fall unconscious and he dropped him, u carry for the filthy creature as he wiped away the sickening grease on his hand.

Nihilist sighed pleasantly, "The answer is revenge." He told the sleeping man. "Give the people the object of their hatred and you will hold their gratitude." He sighed again as he began scanning the documents, his expression disinterested and bored as he signed the ones he would need for his plans to work. It was pathetic to him. That someone would be so oblivious to the gaping flaws of his rule.

C1 entered the room moments later, an amused look on his face as he surveyed the corpses, "I take it the primary objectives been achieved?"

Nihilist smiled lightly as the his expression faded away, "Now we only have to exterminate the help."

C1 henged into Imura, "Don't you mean 'my' help?" His face twisted into a mock sneer.

Nihilist rolled his eyes, "Gather them in the courtyard, I will do the rest."

XLine BreakX

C1, under the guise of Imura, peered down at the congregation of mercenaries before him. Nearly two hundred by his count.

Behind him, Nihilist stood tall, his cloaked form looming over C1's shoulder. Above them, Ain, led by C2, watched as Imura stood before the mass, a look of utter loathing directed towards him.

Imura clear his throat, "Attention!" All eyes were instantly on him, though speculative eyes glanced at the cloaked being.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Let us do without formal greeting... Die." With that said, he vanished in a plume of smoke.

Before any could react, Nihilist raised his palms to them and spoke the last word they would ever hear.

"**Shinu (Die).**"

Twin gouts of fire twisted into a giant wall of flames from the mans palms, they tried running but the flame was to big and too intense. Before the the fire wall came in contact with their body their skin was already melting.

On the other side of the technique Ain was looking at him with awe visible in his eyes. He wondered how powerful this man was to have the ability to take life so easily.

When the flame died she saw that few of the were still alive. When Ain turned he saw the clone that had led him standing there silently, perplexing him before it smiled. Then Nihilist turned around and started walking towards the village, idly incinerating any survivors despite his heaving chest. With three quarters of his chakra sealed it was significantly harder than normal to focus with power draining constantly, not to mention the growing coils.

Ain tilted his head in confusion, "How are there two of you? Twins?"

C2 smiled cheekily as he began a short explanation. He liked this man, he amused him endlessly with his questions only moments after being fed and clothed.

XLine BreakX

A young, greasy green-haired woman cautiously walked into the streets towards the center of town. She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted others already there, milling about and quietly talking among themselves. From the number of people there she could only assume she was one of the last to arrive and was proven right shortly after as the previously darkened and dimly lit warehouse suddenly erupted in light as somebody turned power to the light posts on. Most people winced at the sudden change but those that had only just arrived and eyes hadn't adjusted gasped at what they saw.

Suspended at the intersection was none other than Imura; his arms held out to either side by the poles that supporting him. The man was obviously still alive but his previously nice and well-tailored clothing was torn and dirties, his face bruised and bloodied. When everybody else realized what they were seeing the entire warehouse erupted into excited and shocked chatter as people tried to work out what was going on and just who had done this.

"Do you like my present?" Suddenly all the conversations died at once as a loud, but still unusually casual voice spoke up over them all. It was quickly revealed to belong to a hooded individual sitting in a darker corner of the warehouse, his features mostly shrouded by the darkness.

"What is this?!" A braver resident of the island called out to the shrouded figure only to have him cock his head slightly.

"Like I said; it is my present to the people of Kota island; Imura Danko of Danko Shipping and Transport so you can deliver his due justice."

People fell silent for a moment

"How is he here?!" The man shrugged.

"I bought him here after killing every mercenary in his employment." The man seemed to fall quiet at that as none of the collected people seemed to have anything to say.

"This is a critical time for your island and there are very few ways to react to the situation, each with there own challenges." He new the first string was seen into his would be puppets. "You could try and rebuild your island up to what it once was, but with the all around instability accumulated over the last decade by Imura's rule would make it highly improbable. You would be forced to look to the nearby kingdom of Kakra which has a rather large reputation with slavery right about now. Even if you did you would be bound to them by your debt."

"You could attempt to assume power over Imura's vast assets and use it to survive for awhile, but an heir currently has control over everything. You wouldn't get so much as a Berry before the marines cracked down on you, especially with the Ohara incident." He took there silence as an achievement in its own right. "Another option available to you is simply leaving your home and Kota altogether. Though, with the world as it is you would likely not be much better off than you are now really." He shrugged nonchalantly and someone mustered up the courage to speak the thoughts of everyone else.

"Then what would you have us do?!" The figure stepped forward before them, black hood raised so none could even see his face. The looming figure was taller than any of them.

"I'm glad you asked; I know the way to restore Kota back to its healthy standing that wouldn't require you to follow any of those routes. As long as you agree to cooperate with the new order of things, I can grant this to you easily." The assembled community looked amongst each other uncomfortably as they realized they were pretty much pushed into a corner. Yet there was no alternative.

"Who are you?!" The figure didn't see who called out but he seemed unconcerned by it nevertheless.

"The one that recently acquired and currently owns all of Imura Shipping and Transport. I am willing to push some stock to mix back into the system, allowing you and your people to clean up Imura's help with my assistance. I also own every structure here; they can be returned." That seemed to quieten the man only for another to speak up.

"Why help us when you can take control like Imura?" In truth the buildings of an entire island was hardly a small amount, but it paled in comparison to a company like Imura's.

"I think that good relations are better than bad ones." He paused. "There is something I want from you. I have little need for money but i can use it to your benefit if you feed me information. This island will be a primary import and export location with my companies presence," He sighed. They were ignorant of the fact that he still owned the company, the mansion and the cavern beneath. Of course he'd have to release the slaves their before he can begin his own work. "I only want information and your island will be restored within several months of my intervention." He looked at them and his eyes drifted to Imura. "Don't you want revenge?"

"I-I hate him." A woman spoke up from near the back of the hall, picking a small rock and throwing it at Imura, who yelped.

As Nihilist left, he heard an unceremonious song of screams radiating hatred and agony.

_I win._

XLine BreakX

Nihilist was relaxing his strained body when he felt two presences approaching. He recognized them both by their footsteps so he didn't move.

"So you bought him as well," Nihilist muttered, as he observed his clone and Ain approach. Nihilist frowned and asked," Do you need something?"

"I like him. He makes me laugh and he has potential." Nihilist tilted his head curiously as C2 began an explanation. "Before all this, Ain-chan was an aspiring businessman with a relatively good college background stemming from _Ohara_."

"I see," That did hold relevance. The Oharan College Program was not well known to most simply because very few had the necessary intellect to apply and even fewer wanted to leave afterwards.

"He's also very cute."

Nihilist rolled his eyes and dispelled his clone in annoyance, "Useless." Though he noted how Ain's cheeks colored. _Homosexuality? That's rather surprising given his situation, but I suppose if he's latching on to me he may project romantic notions._

Looking to Ain Nihilist raised an eyebrow. "Do you you even know my name Ain-san?"

Ain simply smiled.

Nihilist paused before sticking his hand in his pocket, activating a storage seal and retrieving the desired object and placing it into his hand.

Ain blinked at what he been given.

A Den Den Mushi.

"Ain, do you plan on doing now?" Nihilist asked.

Ain just gave him a look. He didn't exactly understand.

"You don't plan on returning to your family?"

Ain shook his head, "I have no one and everyone I knew was burned along with Ohara." He paused and looked at him, "Can I stay with you?"

"No," He told him. "Frankly it is too dangerous for you to follow me as it is. I've made an enemy of the world, even if they don't know it yet, and I'm going to be doing a lot more before I'm done." He smiled at his downcast expression, "But I do have an offer you'll not be able to resist."

He was pleased to see that Ain was listening intently rather than getting upset. He smiled to himself, he was certainly happy to have such a good chance fall into his lap.

"I would like you to be my representative here in Kota."

He paused and took in what he had just said. "What do you mean?"

"Yes. You see I'm currently in control of Danko Company and it will require a lot of restructuring. It's going to be called Shadow Company as unoriginal as that sounds. I don't have the time to run it personally due to my research, so I would like to leave it in your capable hands."

Ain looked interested, "Really? And what does this _Shadow Company_ trade in?"

"The company is going to fill the opening left by Danko Companies collapse in slave and drug trades. Kota will grow pretty quickly now that Danko's gone, this company will be part of that. However, the company will be dealing in slightly different products and I'll also need someone to organize information from the connections that I will be providing you. In the long term I want the company to broker information and weapons." He smirked inwardly when he saw Ain's eyes light up, "Knowledge is power," He stated, "And information is knowledge. It can be, and is, the primary factor in war. It decides the fate of millions in the right hands and writes the history of every kingdom. Power is nice to have, but ultimately it is useless if you do not have the information to properly use it. Information can provide small towns with the means to rise into international conglomerates. Technology also provides a greater advantage. Someone's always looking to have the bigger gun. This is the beginnings of a promising network I intend to create, but I lack the time to organize information as I am busy with my studies. That's where you come in. Information is a valuable commodity, I want you to look after it for me." Nihilist gave him a second to take it all in. "So what do you say?"

He looked at him briefly and asked, "What is your name?"

_He only wanted to know that? I have no reason not to..._

"Nihilist Verum."

Ain smiled, his delicate features alight with an odd giddiness as he responded with an overly theatric bow.

"You, _N-kun_, have yourself a representative."

"Good," He said. "Now, I need you to keep an eye out for some..."

XLine BreakX

The cavern was huge to his own eyes, though extensive modifications had been made to it. Cells had been carved into the rock crudely, lacking precision. He had already freed the slaves, the only other person here was Ain and the warriors separated from the rest.

He proceeded release the rest until he reached the last one.

Nihilist positioned himself in front of the cage holding a restrained white haired woman and what seemed to be a Fishman (women?). He sent out a brief pulse of chakra into his eyes, which informed him that the others had left save for Ain. However, the woman was now looking up at him with interest.

"Well, it seems living in a cage hasn't completely driven you mad." Nihilist said with a tilted head.

"Who in the hell are you?" The white haired woman snarled.

"Is it not proper manners to give your name before myself? Especially when I have come to release you."

The white haired women looked at him in surprise at that. The woman got up off the ground with some effort and walked over to the bars of her cage to get a better look at him. After a moments consideration she decided to introduce herself, "I'm Maya Kan."

Maya Kan herself was rather stunning in a unique way. She looked to be in her early twenties, and despite her current state Nihilist could easily see that she was stunningly attractive. Even now her face was still attractive despite the harsh conditions of her captivity. She had shoulder length snow white hair and sharp emerald green eyes. She was dressed in what had once been a matching black shirt and pants but was now little more than rags. Looking into her eyes Nihilist could see her anger and an determined will that her captors had yet to be crush. He noted the restraints on her hands were basically engulfing them in there own steel prison. _What made her so dangerous? _

Nihilist turned his attention to the chained Fishman female below him, who blushed heavily, the same color as her red eyes and replied meekly, "Levi."

Levi looked to be about the same age as Maya and despite being chained and having been in captivity for a long period of time, she still looked incredibly fit. Pale blue skin darkened at her hands and feet, webbed digits and gills on her neck made it clear she was a Fishman. A more instinct driven portion of his mind noted she had surprisingly large breasts.

"And you are?" Maya Kan asked Nihilist.

"My name is unimportant." He replied. "I will release you and y-"

Before Nihilist could continue he was cut off by an impressive amount of killing intent directed at him from the woman. Nihilist raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a smile, which only enraged her even more. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the faint outline of white energy rise around her, shading her emerald eyes white. If Nihilist hadn't been exposed to what he had in life he would've cowered, but that was not the case and he could shrug of the woman's aural projection with ease.

Raising up his own power, Maya stumbled back in shock as a much larger silver aura flared around him, snuffing hers out easily. He raised it further, slightly pleased by the stunned look on her face and the woman behind her.

Behind him Ain visibly shook at the displays of power, the vague feeling of being dust on an ants fingernail running briefly in his mind.

_A-Amazing! _

Maya sputtered as he looked at him, "H-how?"

The veins around Nihilist's eyes bulged as he surveyed her with curiosity, "You are like me." He stated this simply, as if speaking about the weather.

Maya's brow twitched at his nonchalance, "That doesn't answer my question!" She yelled angrily.

Nihilist stared at her and smiled lightly, "You are also not from this place. You are like _me_."

Both girls jaws unhinged at the revelation, "... You to?"

He nodded, "Yes, Maya-san. If you don't mind me asking, what power do you wield?"

"Get these things off and I'll show you." She replied and gestured to her her restrained hands.

He didn't hesitate in unlocking the cage and undoing the restraints on her hands, though he was prepared to protect himself should she attack.

"Thanks." Maya flexed her fingers appreciatively and grinned widely as she raised her hand, "Check this out." White energy materialized into a bright bow that Nihilist instantly recognized and his hunch was confirmed when bolts of arrow shaped energy cut through Levi's restraints like butter.

"Quincy..." He whispered in slight awe. _The power to destroy souls._

Maya hadn't heard him and if she did she didn't show it as she approached Levi with a soft look on her face, dispelling the energy bow.

Nihilist noticed how weak Levi seemed and Maya noticed as well, "You've been stuck there too long haven't you?" She asked her gently.

She seemed to blush slightly. "Levi can't stand up, Maya-chan." She said hesitantly.

She was then rather surprised, but no upset, when she scooped her up into her arms, being very gentle with her. "Then Maya will carry you." She said with a smile as she cradled her smaller frame in her arms and then leaned over and kissed her.

Nihilist watched curiously as Levi reveled in the feeling of being so close to her body; it was obvious they loved one another.

_Is this what loving someone looks like? _Sure he loved his daughter of course, but he hadn't been 'in love' with another person before.

"I believe you wanted my name?"

Maya and Levi broke apart and turned to face who dared interrupted them, they found Nihilist staring curiously.

"It is Nihilist, Nihilist Verum, Quincy-san."

Maya looked at him weird,"Huh? The hell is a 'Quincy'?"

"Quincy are a race of spiritually aware beings with the ability to manipulate Reishi-the energy your bow is made of." Nihilist said.

Maya gawped at the explanation, "How do you know all of that?! I found out by complete accident!"

He didn't bother to hide the amusement in his face, "I suppose you could say in a knowledgable person." He tilted his head. "Do you have anywhere to go? I exterminated the unwanted presence here and am now in control of Danko Company, you are welcome to stay here if you wish."

All eyes fell on him, expressions of comical disbelief meeting his blunt statement.

Maya spared Levi a glance a moment longer before grunting a nod, "Alright, we'll stay but I want to know more about this "Quincy" stuff 'kay?"

Nihilist nodded and turned to Ain "Could you help them settle in and possibly get some more fitting clothes? I don't believe they'd react well if I did it."

He stared at him with a strange expression before it slid into a pleased one. Nodding to him, Ain gestured for the pair to follow.

Nihilist turned to leave when Maya called his name.

"Yo, Nihilist! Where the hell you goin'?"

Nihilist looked over his shoulder briefly, "To get my daughter." Without waiting for a response, he vanished in a blur of speed, completely missing the shared expressions of shock.

"He has a kid?!"

XLine BreakX

Robin woke slowly, her body heavy with sleep. She smiled slightly, curling up in the blankets around her. For once, she was warm and everything was soft-

"Good morning."

She jerked up, eyes wide as she frantically looked around the room. She calmed slightly when she realized was she was staring at her father-that annoyingly amused look on his face-and she also recognized the fact that she wasn't in her room, she wasn't sure she was even on the ship anymore.

"Daddy!"

Nihilist had to admit that while he was ready for it, Robin darting him in the chest, little limbs wrapping around him was still surprising sometimes. With another amused look, he rubbed her back affectionately.

"Where are we?"

He looked down at her curious face and smiled lightly, "In a mansion. I succeeded in my venture and when I returned you were sleeping. I decided to just bring you here." He paused and Robin squirmed uncomfortably at the look of apprehension, "I'm leaving in a few hours."

She perked up, "Can I take a bath first?"

He shook his head, "Robin, I'm leaving."

Her eyes widened, "W-what do you mean..."

"You aren't coming with me."

"N-NO!" Nihilist repressed a flinch at the horrified look on her face, "P-please d-don't leave me!" Her grip tightened and she began bawling into his shirt.

"Celia and your mother are staying as well. It's too dangerous for you to stay with me." He grasped her chin and gently bought it up. "Please, please stay here. I don't want you to get hurt because you stayed with me."

Robin but her lip, choking back another sob, but forced herself to nod. "I-I understand." The defeat in her voice tugged at his heart but he forced himself to leave with a blank face.

The moment he closed the door behind him he fell back against the wall breathing shakily, emotions he never wanted made his eyes sting and his vision blur.

Warily running fingers through his hair, Nihilist sighed. "Go to her."

Across from him, Olvia nodded soundlessly, a mixture of gratitude and guilt on her face before she entered the room.

He felt something warm on his cheeks and minutely he realized that he was crying, the tightness in his chest was familiar.

_Sadness..._

Nihilist left without another word, the sound of his daughters sobs at his back causing the weight of guilt to grow on his shoulders.

XLine BreakX

"No. You need to eat and sleep. And that is exactly what you are going to do." Maya met the other woman's gaze perfectly, setting her posture and voice to make it perfectly clear she would not budge on this. Without looking away she grabbed the tray of food and held it out.

They stared each other down for close to a minute before Anya sighed and took the tray. "Can Levi at least use the table to eat?" Her voice still carried that adorable pout.

"No, you are not to be trusted." Maya smirked a little bit, trying to put a little bit of humor into the room. She didn't want to piss Levi off, that's the last thing she wanted. But sometimes the woman was far too meek and she had to be a bit forceful.

Sighing again Levi removed the lid and began to eat. Maya finally relaxed her posture, she smiled faintly as it quickly became apparent how hungry Levi really was. She looked around the room as she waited. As usual it was in perfect order, not a single thing was out of place. Levi had always been fanatical about things being neat, it was usually just her own things but she had caught the woman straightening out her room on a few occasions.

Maya had one friend growing up, one person she could rely on no matter what. But that had been a long time ago, her friend was gone now. The universe had seen fit to tear them apart, to snuff out one of its brightest and most beautiful lights. Within a matter of moments it had seemed like her whole world had shattered. It had taken her years to pick up the pieces and try to make something new, to start over. She had begun to think she would never fully heal, pieces would always be missing.

Levi was scrapping away at the last of her food and Maya felt herself smile. She had been wrong. She had found someone that helped to fill on those holes, to heal the cracks. No one would ever replace the friend that she lost. But in Levi she had found someone just as special and so much more. She found something she had never thought she could have, something she thought lost to her.

"What?" Asked Levi, a confused look crossing her face, "Why are you staring at Levi?"

"Is there a reason I can't?" She replied, still smiling.

"No, Levi just doesn't know why you are. Levi is eating like you asked."

"Why wouldn't I want to stare at someone so incredible?" Color began filling Levi's cheeks and she quickly looked down at her empty plate, Maya just couldn't resist. "Someone so talented, smart," She stepped forward and grabbed the empty tray and set it on the desk before looking back at the blushing woman, "and so incredibly beautiful."

"Stop it." Levi looked back up at her, cheeks still red.

"Stop what?" She moved in closer, only inches from the blushing woman's face. "Stop telling you just how incredible you are? Stop telling you how I see you? How that every time I think of you I realize that I am the luckiest woman alive?" She could feel Levi's heavy breath on her face. "Sorry, but I will never do that." Knowing that Levi wouldn't, Maya closed the distance between them and softly planted her lips on Levi's.

Almost instantly Levi threw herself fully into the kiss, her hands grabbed at Maya, pulling her down so she was straddling her in the chair. She had to repress her chuckle at Levi's fierce passion. The woman would never initiate the first kiss, hold hands or initiate any kind if display of affection. But she was very quick to throw herself in into it once Maya had started it. Her shyness only went so far.

"Hello."

Both jumped apart, cheeks reddening for very different reasons.

"What the hell you pale bastard?! Can't you see we're busy?!"

Nihilist smiled at them, amused at the opposing reactions of embarrassment and anger.

"I wanted to ask if you and your partner would like to join me."

Maya paused, anger fading to curiosity. "Depends. What are we doing?"

Nihilist's smile widened, "Aimlessly adventuring with no real destination. We'll probably attack the marines at several points in our journey and pirates will fall prey to me as well." He tilted his head, "Are you coming? I'm leaving in two hours."

Maya shared a look with Levi, a silent conversation passing in seconds. An adventure with the chance of attacking those white themed pricks? The answer was obvious.

They both grinned.

"Count us in."

XLine BreakX

As they left Kota, Nihilist couldn't help but smile. It had been a productive week. He came to Kota with nothing but his skills and a ship, but he left with a crew, a new follower, access to substantial resources and a potential ally. Even had the ship repainted silver with black sails. Definitely a productive week. Even so, the gain was eclipsed by the loss of his daughter and left him feeling emptier than he had in years.

XChapter EndX

**Ok, so Nihilist's decision with Robin was one he found necessary. Anyone would smart enough to realize that if you've made enemies with the world and you have a daughter they need distance. His subsequent use of Olvia as a comfort was Nihilist attempting to transfer the emotional bonds in hope that Robin wouldn't be as broken up about his leaving. **

**Ain is an OC I've decided will evolve in the background of the story instead of the limelight. He'll essentially be the serious business woman working for Nihilist in secret. His past as a member of a lesser known Oharan program gives readers a reasonable idea of why he won't absolutely crash his newly acquired position and his own suffering will facilitate a harsher personality and ruthless lifestyle he'll develop later in the story. **

**His massacre of mercenaries is an example of what raw manipulation his free form chakra usage can do. His genius will develop several new concepts and explain the large repertoire he has. **

**The introduction of Maya and Levi are one of the OC's that will join Nihilist, the future members will be a mix of OP world OC's, a single Real Word OC, and a few OP characters in the actual manga, non canon included. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_NC Chapter 5_**

_His Respect, The Death God Falls _

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece … A lot more people would be dead and even more would be suffering trauma. **

XLine BreakX

In a dimly lit Medical room, a male with long black hair with red highlights and a pair of round goggles with the glass lenses reflecting the light giving him a menacing look. He was wearing a white coat over his black ninja clothing; this was Nihilist, while he was studying slide under a magnifying lens

_No matter how many times I see my own cells it never gets old, _He thought as he reduced the magnification so that he could look at more of an entire cell. He stared at the viewer and saw something that beautiful. The cell seemed to have some kind of vein like structure in it that was glowing a light silver and emanated from a small node in the middle of the cell. It stretched the entire length of the cell. He had the droid reduce the magnification again so that he could look at multiple cells and noticed that they were all the same.

He set a tissue cell slide under the microscope. The tissue sample was very standard as it had several layers of cells all bundled together. However, each cell had a node as well as a vein that went out of the cell and seemed to merge with the veins from the other cells to form a larger vein.

It was from this Nihilist had com across the greatest discovery to date. The cells in his body had their own energy field and produced their own energy that traveled through the body in pathways or veins that combined with each other to form larger veins. He had confirmed that they formed an even larger pathway that seemed to mimic the bodies circulatory system, similar to capillaries and veins for blood to travel through. Since nearly every cell was linked or in contact with the energy field, the energy probably circulated through the body similar to the blood. The energy could possibly even control or regulate the functions of the body.

This was Chakra.

It was an amazing phenomenon that he theorized in existing. More than anything, he wanted to study and learn about what he was seeing on the monitor. Was the energy field changeable and if so how could he change it? Could it be harnessed and manipulated like the electrical energy? Did this differ in other people or was this special in some way? He wanted to know.

_Madara and Kirin will be truly enlightening._

Forcing himself away, he turned his attention to a gallon container of bright green liquid.

"Hmm…" Nihilist hummed while ideally studying the containers contents with his Byakugan, lost in his memories. _In the recent times of studying natural energy I learned a great deal of incredible information including that the energy has a unique factors that make cells more pliable. It explains why Jugo was able to transform his body so radically. Thereby, I should be able to bond specific genetic traits to my own DNA using natural energy as a medium for the initial transformation. I can't gather natural chakra like sages so I had to use seals to draw energy and mix it with water. The product was a green liquid substance I named N.E.B.S (Natural Energy Bonding Serum). Theoretically, I could mix genetic traits with it and bond them to me via injection...or turn my arm to stone and possibly kill me._ His eyes drifted to the hypodermic needles filled with a red and green combination of N.E.B.S and genes he'd managed to 'chop' of the DNA samples collected using a conjuncture between his Byakugan and the microscopic lenses on his glasses. The scope magnified his sight to the molecular scale and when he diffuse his chakra into a blood sample he was able to manipulate it on a much higher level to 'chop out' genes with a near molecular application of medical chakra and mix it into natural chakra, causing it to duplicate, creating DNA strands composed of a single gene bridged together by natural chakra. Each had a label 'Quincy 01' and 'Fishman 01'.

_The question is whether I should take the chance or find another solution. _He gently taking the 'Fishman 01' needle. _Well, you can't evolve without taking a chance. _He removed his goggles and placed them down.

Dabbing his wrist with disinfectant and lining the tip to with the radial artery.

For a moment he hesitate, a brief niggling of worry in his mind, before plunging the needle into his wrist and emptying the contents.

And for a moment nothing happened.

"Did it not wor-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nihilist roared as he fell to the ground squeezing his wrist as hard as he could. He could feel it moving through his arm towards the rest of his body, and it felt like every nerve in his body was being dipped in acid that was being electrocuted.

Grabbing the 'Quincy 01' needle quickly, Nihilist jabbed it into his chest as pained reigned his senses.

Immediately, a deep painful sensation ran through him. The pain was even worse than the initial shot and Nihilist very well thought that he would go mad with the pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

A bloodcurdling scream was released from Nihilist's lips as a white, fiery pain blossomed throughout his head. As he continued screaming Nihilist slumped forward, clutching his head tightly in an effort to lessen the pain.

It felt as though a fire had been lit in his brain and now it was starting to spread to his back where an entirely new sensation blossomed to Nihilist. It felt like someone was trying to claw his skin off.

The last thing he heard before he hit the ground were the sound of his own screams

XLine BreakX

When Nihilist woke up he felt woozy, his head was killing him, and his body felt...better. He pushed through the fog in his head and activated his Byakugan as he scanned himself.

He immediately noticed the microscopic white scales on his skin and brushed the skin of his cheek, feeling the slightly raspy sensation as he moved down his cheek. _Placoid scales?_ He dimly assessed, head spinning from after pains, making it hard to think.

A set of three slits on either side of his sternum. He felt an unusually sense of movement as the flaps tightened and widened.

He pulled out a trench knife and pressed it against his skin and was surprised when the scales resisted for a moment before giving under his tightened grip.

He looked at the rapidly closing wound, "Amazing, so this is a fishman's skin? These scales are even harder than Levi's, a side effect of natural energy perhaps?" He stored these thoughts away as he went back to surveying himself.

"My teeth have sharpened, muscles density increased, the webs between my fingers are unaffected. The formation of an ampullae of Lorenzi are evident on the conjunction of my wrists, though a lateral line isn't evident." He listed off the changes and was quite pleased with them. He was curious how his Quincy traits reacted but he was patient enough to attempt accessing it later on.

Right now he had to speak with his new crew mates.

XLine BreakX

Levi was up bright and early, wrapped in a fluffy baby blue bathrobe and matching slippers Nihilist had brought her. Though Maya was more inclined to be night owls, she chuckled at the thought of her coming into the kitchen when it was truly deserted and dark, as it was now. Like a blank canvas, it stood waiting for her masterful touch to transform it into a space of comfort and camaraderie. Therefore, when she entered the main kitchen, she jumped a bit in surprise to see Nihilist already seated at the counter, staring forward blankly.

"Good morning, N-san." She said, tapping her hand on the doorjamb. Nihilist started slightly, but quickly relaxed when he recognized her.

"...Good morning." Nihilist said quietly, not otherwise acknowledging her presence or moving to greet her.

Looking closer she finally noticed the white skin tone and, more specifically, the slits on his sternum, peeking out of the hem of his shirt.

"W-Wha...?"

Nihilist looked at her, solidifying her beliefs, with amusement. "Caught onto the new getup I see. Don't suppose you could teach me how your race works?"

For a moment she just stared at him, cogs running in her head as she tried to comprehend this. After a 'cognitive reset' she simply smiled slightly, "Ok."

Nihilist blinked, a little surprise at how...whelmed she seemed. "This does not surprise you?" He queried.

"No. Very Surprising. Fishmen don't like sharks. Very aggressive" She looked downcast at the remark. "Levi too different. Wouldn't mind another shark as friend of Levi."

He decided not to push the subject, "I am sorry for bringing up bad memories."

Levi shook her head, "Fine now. Maya makes Levi happy." She said with a happy smile

He chuckled at her happy look, "I suppose she would. Sit, tell me of your people."

He looked exhausted as she sat down, the woman noted. _Changing your race would make you tired..._ She thought back to that first night, the sight of him screaming incoherently in terror at some nightmare.

From what little she figured out, she vaguely understood that this man was once a ruthless killer, with a mask of empathy. However, to her eyes, he wasn't all that frightening, compared to some of the other people in Paradise. He was reserved and polite towards her, which she much preferred to some loud, brash hooligans-Maya excluded. She offered him a small smile. "You're up early. Trouble sleeping?" He nodded wordlessly, without meeting her eyes. "Well, you're in the right place, then. Levi will get some toast going for you, while Levi makes something a little more substantial." She popped some bread in the toaster.

He finally spoke. "That's fine. What about the others, when will they be up?"

With a satisfied sigh, Levi answered, "Oh, Levi doesn't know. Levi thinks their noses will wake them up when she make breakfast, especially Maya-cham. Levi think she smells the food from a mile away, always gets here so quickly!" She slid a plate of toast under his nose, along with a caddy of jams and jellies.

The hybrid stared down at the plate curiously, before forcing himself to eat. He'd need his strength in order to undertake what he had planned for today. _That is, if I can deal with these head pains._

XLine BreakX

Finally, the theatrical yawn announced Maya Kan's entrance. Dropping gracelessly into her seat, she ran her hand through white strands of tangled hair.

"Mornin' Levi, g'morning Nihilist..." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and blinking.

"About time you got up," Nihilist said, "I have something I want you to do for me, as soon as you're fully awake."

She may have been half-asleep, but Maya still mustered enough focus to glare at the impudent being. "Well excuse me, but some of us have a sex life. Regardless, I'm not at your beck and call at any time of day, got it?" She took a sip of her coffee, putting on a show of ignoring Nihilist's frown.

"Fine then, I suppose I'll just have to learn the powers of a Quincy on my own." He replied offhandedly.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to jump the gun," Maya said quickly, "Just what are you learning?"

"I need to understand how to access my own before I can teach you how to manipulate Reishi, or spirit particles, effectively." Nihilist said simply, his voice unwavering. "I've developed these abilities by injecting your DNA into myself, thereby gaining your abilities." He watched her face cycle through shock and disgust, before settling back to a annoyed, if slightly curious face.

"Alright " She said calmly, "I'm not gonna ask how or why you did that, but I'll be straight with you; I have no idea how I got my powers. I was suddenly falling from the sky and I freaked, next things I know I'm shooting out an assload of arrows." She smiled fondly, "Levi's the one saved me from drowning."

"Alright," He stated as he went back to eating. _This will be difficult,_ He thought, _The power of a Quincy is not to be underestimated._

He wondered briefly why she didn't seem to notice his metamorphosis, but discarded the thought a moment later.

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Nihilist twitched, almost forcing his hand still lest he smack himself as he wiped the coffee from his face.

_How can someone be so ignorant of the obvious...?_ He shook his head, _I'm going to take swim and figure how to use this new body._

XLine BreakX

Ain sighed as he slumped into his chair, relaxing his aching fingers.

After Nihilist appointed him as a representative, it took him all of thirty seconds to realize how many problems he had to deal with.

Primarily, he needed a power base, as Nihilist had no intention of staying, proven by his leaving in mere hours after taking over and handing him the reins. Secondly, he would have to stabilize the company itself as well as the situation here in Kota. The newly named Shadow Company was far more widespread than simply Kota, he now controlled almost every business ship in the West Blue. Lastly, he needed to create an information network and a way to sell said information.

The first issue was actually much easier than he thought it to be. After Nihilist had taken him below ground to release the slaves, he noted that some were trained if their stature was anything to go by and, with the offer of both housing and payment, he had managed to hire twenty three new men on an indefinite basis, even if they were in the process of recovery. It was the long term investment that mattered. The second problem was much harder to solve. Kota itself wasn't very difficult-the people here were already essentially collecting information for him while he helped them recover. The difficulty was with the companies management itself. The first ten minutes if sifting through Imura's files he held on each of them proved that they were no better than said man. So he decided to wipe the slate clean and sack all of them. Now he had to set up meetings with several potentials looking to fill the openings in the Shadow Companies management. The last problem was perhaps the most personally challenging in his opinion. Information trade was something he had only briefly learned at Ohara and it wasn't exactly thorough so he flying blind right now. Worse, he was already picking up information and now he had to pick out what was good and what was crap, which required reading dozens of papers on top what he already had.

And what did it all require?

Paperwork.

Thankfully, he was granted some respite in the form of Yue, a former slave who served as a secretary prior to her capture. She was naturally gifted in her comprehensive ability and she now served as his assistant to his everlasting relief. Yet even with her help their was still an obscene amount for him to do.

A pitiful groan rose in his throat as he stretched his limbs in the chair he'd been occupying for the last two days.

_I wish being the boss was as easy as I thought when I was a kid._ He snorted at the thought of simply telling people what to do and expecting it done. It is nowhere near that easy.

Ain twitched and rubbed his back against the chair. _My scars are acting up again,_ He thought in dismay. The scars always itched a few times everyday and when he was still strapped it prevented him from sleeping.

His tired expression twisted into a much darker one. Memories of what they did to him was something that would never leave him like the scars on his body. Every night he would just sit in the shower cleaning himself so roughly that he had opened up his scars more than once because he felt so dirty. Nihilist had saved him but he hadn't cured him.

A small blush settled on his cheeks as his thoughts drifted to his pale skinned savior-turned-boss. He was aware that near constant rape had pretty much desensitized him to any sexual preference previous and he was probably clinging to the man but he didn't care. Nihilist was his lifeline and he needed him more than he admitted to anyone. The thought of leaving scared him but still having a relationship, even if it was between a manager to an employee, was acceptable for now.

_Maybe I can do something about that..._

He admitted he may have developed an attraction towards his rescuer, but give him a break; who wouldn't fall for someone that basically pulled you from the pits of hell and fitted you with angel wings. Near constant anal rape had rendered any sexual preference prior irrelevant-he just didn't care. He'd long since concluded that if were to willing do anything with anybody it would be because he loved them, not something as silly as gender.

He shook his head as he focused on his objective once more. He picked up his mighty pen and charged into the monstrous depths of the hell that was paperwork with a fierce scowl that didn't quite fit on the soft features of his face.

He survived one week and he would fight tooth and nail to live through the next.

XLine BreakX

In the middle of West Blue ocean was a small boat with only two occupants. The two occupants were lazily lying on the deck. With their matching pink hair and similar looks it was safe to say that these two females were related. The older of the two was a young woman who currently had a green hat over her face and was asleep on the deck.

The younger of the two was kicking her feet on the railing, as she precariously tried to touch the water with the tip of her finger. Her finger was an inch away from the water, when she started to feel herself tip off the railing. She tried to grab the railing with her feet, but to her horror her feet couldn't get enough friction to stop herself.

She opened her mouth to cry out for help when a hand grabbed her by her shirt and hauled her back onto the safe deck.

"What part of being a hammer do you not understand Bonney!" The older woman cried out.

Jewelry Roma stared down at her daughter with a disapproving frown on her face. That was the third time this week she caught her daughter on the boarder line of falling into the ocean. With her daughter's devil fruit abilities, that little fall could be deadly.

"Sorry Mama." Two year old Bonney apologized guiltily. She looked up at her mother and asked. "What are we having for dinner today."

Though Roma tried to keep the frown on her face, a smile broke out. She laughed lightly and sat down again. "Is that all you ever think of?"

"Yes." Bonney said in all seriousness.

Roma laughed again and motioned for her daughter to come to her. Bonney quickly ran to her and plopped herself in her mother's scoffed at her daughter when she saw the child's hair. The usual mid back length hair was now shortened to her shoulders due to all the knots.

"Six years old and you still have yet to keep your hair nice. Bonney what am I going to do with this rat nest that you call hair." Though Roma tried to scold her daughter, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Well I guess this means we have to stay in a hotel tonight."

"A hotel!" Bonney repeated excitedly. She turned herself around so she can see her mother's face. The smile on her mother's face was enough to make Bonney believe in her. "Can we go to a bathhouse."

"I don't see why not!" Roma said with a smile different from the others. This smile was forced and strained. The fact that Bonney saw being able to bathe in a real bath as a treat, was a slap to the face to her. Ever since they had to flee from their home, the cold ocean water had become the replacement of bathing water.

She reached into her pants back pocket and pulled out a map.

'Whole Cake Island' it read in large letters. A quick glance at her log poses told her that they were heading in the right direction. They were close to Sabaody island, which was their meeting point. Just a little more suffering and they would be home free. A good bath and night rest would do them wonders and in a matter of two months they should be at their destination. While slipping the map back into her pocket she brushed her fingers against their remaining money. It wasn't much. Not nearly enough to pay for hotel, a bath house and feed herself and Bonney.

Well she wasn't that hungry anyways. She would treat her Bonney to a good meal that didn't include fish. With that problem solved, she quickly got Bonney up and told her to get the oars.

Bonney's eyes lit up in excitement and quickly ran to get the desired objects. When she returned dragging the heavy and long oars, she handed the handles to her mother with a smile on her face.

"Good job Bonney, you're getting stronger!"

"Do you think I can get as strong as you one day Mama?" Bonney asked.

Roma with ease grabbed an oar with each hand and dipped them into the ocean. She again motioned for Bonney to come to her side. With her daughter by her side and clinging to her tightly she answered the question. "Bonney I know you are going to be as strong as me one day. Maybe even stronger."

Bonney didn't have time to answer when the roar of thunder reached her ears. Both members of the Jewelry family turned and felt the terror seize them as the storm front came into view, as did the violent waves rapidly approaching.

"M-Moma, are we we gonna die ?"

Roma hugged her daughter tightly, knowing what she had to do.

"No Bonney, no your not."

Bonney didn't noticed the mistake in her mothers words, nor did she see the solemn look she gave the solitary life jacket.

XLine BreakX

Not far off from, a black-haired girl tirelessly worked the oats of her dingy with strength and determination a child shouldn't be capable of. Only a single thought drove her forward.

_I won't let you leave me Daddy!_

XLine BreakX

Swimming, Nihilist decided, was the most freeing sensation he had ever felt.

Breathing underwater had been an initially difficult, he breathed in enough water to attest that claim, but he got the hang of things with Levi's assistance. His body was stronger, faster, and certainly more coordinated than his former human counterparts. It was even more pleasing to know his NEBS worked so well-he'd been on the fence about at first after all.

His lips upturned into a smirk as he rushed through the water, careful not to go too far from the ship. It wouldn't be very good if he got lost.

It was after about twenty or so minutes, when the storefront had rolled in, that he decided it was time to turn back. That is until he heard the sound of screaming.

_Who could possibly..._ He thought as he activated his Byakugan, secondary lenses in his eyes sliding out. His stomach dropped at the sight that met him.

Two girls-children-screaming as the waves hit them. It was all to apparent that they were Devil Fruit users considering there complete lack of movement. But that isn't what shocked him.

What horrified was that the one of the screaming girls was his daughter.

He didn't hesitate for a moment. His body shredded through the water as chakra enhanced and fueled his muscles. They were barely conscious when Nihilist reached her. He embraced both girls in his arms and Nihilist was taken back by how much smaller both girls seemed.

When he reached the ship, Nihilist leaped out of the water and onto the deck, running quickly into his lab-it was the place on the ship that could function as a medical room.

He kicked the door off its hinges and set them both down on his examination tables.

Forming eighteen clones, Nihilist growled out, "Sixteen of you go tie the mast, the other two are with me." Several disappeared until only two remained. "Grab the medical kits and treat the pink haired girl. I will take care of Robin." He quickly checked to see if she was awake. Seeing that she wasn't, he scanned her with his Byakugan and only noted the torn muscles in her shoulders.

He activated his **Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**, hands glowing a soft green and touched her wounded shoulders, her injuries started to heal.

As Nihilist's chakra faded, Robin shot up a gasp.

"Owie…"

"You idiot, girl!"

Two knuckled buried themselves in his tender scalp and Robin winced as she was punished by her father.

She sighed in relief when he let up, only to meet the disappointed look in his eyes.

"Why did you disobey me?"

The girl winced. She knew that tone. The disappointed reproving voice that no child wanted to hear from their beloved parent.

"I.. I didn't want to leave you."

Nihilist, as cruel as he could be, couldn't stay angry at his daughter. "Then you won't."

Her face face lit up, "Really?" At his nod she grinned widely. "YAY!" She made to jump him, but Nihilist caught her, holding the pouting girl be her cranium.

"There are rules."

Robin frowned, "Rules?"

He nodded, "Rules."

She drooped, emulating a dead animal in his grip. "Okay."

Nihilist smiled at the amusing scene, "Rule Number One: You will do everything I say, regardless of whether you like it or not."

She nodded, "Ok." That had always been a rule and she didn't really mind.

"Rule Number Two: Do not leave the ship without either myself or Levi." He didn't think Maya was responsible enough to handle babysitting.

"But-"

"Do you understand?"

Robin flinched a little at the hardened tone, "Yes." She muttered.

Nihilist poked her nose, chuckling as she squeaked and flopped like a fish under his gentle grip. "Now all I have to do is punish you." Robin paled as Nihilist's smiled serenely, a dark aura around him.

"I-Is it 'that' punishment?"

To her horror, he nodded.

"B-but I might die or something! My butt can't take it!"

Nihilist only smiled wiser, aura growing darker as he sat her on his knee and raised his hand.

And thus, the Robin learned not to endanger herself needlessly.

XLine BreakX

C1 stared at the pinkette with a frown.

"She's a Devil Fruit user."

At his side, C2 nodded as they shared a frown.

Only one question remained.

"We could cut her open." C2 offered with C1 shaking his head.

"Not yet at any rate. We need information first and we won't get any of that while she's unconscious."

They both nodded as they simply observed the girl, pondering her possible abilities.

XLine BreakX

Lucy sat on the ships (as it was unnamed) railing with a pensive expression in her face.

_Why am I staying here?_

It was a simple question, but even so the answer eluded her. Yes the seastone brace was stopping her from escaping but it didn't stop her from fighting back. She couldn't lie to herself-she was cooperating with him.

Her cheeks reddened as she remembered him.

_Those eyes..._

She shook such thoughts from her head. She was a marine! Not some blushing schoolgirl fawning over the resident hunk!

Huffing to herself, she grabbed the newspaper-which was delivered by the largest bird she'd ever seen-and flipped it open. She needed something to distract her right now.

What she saw stunned her.

**_"Bloody Rose" Lucy Rosethorn_**

**_100,000,000 Beli_**

"N-no..."

"Shocking isn't it? That they would turn on you so easily." Lucy snapped her head in the direction of the voice and found herself staring into familiar silver eyes.

Nihilist frowned, "That is how the government works; know is your friend, just enemies in disguise."

"Shut up..."

"Your leaders turn their back on you to stay in a favorable light."

"Shut up."

"Your comrades don't even care for you-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed, "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DONT KNOW...what my life is like." Tears stung her cheeks and she dropped to her knees. "A-Akainu-sama wouldn't do this..."

Nihilist gently took her chin and bought her face up, "Akainu was the one who issued it. You know I'm right." He watched as she broke down under horrible realization, but he stroked her cheek gently. "I have been betrayed as you have, a long time ago."

Lucy sniffed and looked up to him skeptically,"R-really?"

He chuckled softly, "Yes, and it was my mother who did it. She didn't like me very much when I defended myself against the one who abused us and she betrayed me. My act of devotion caused her to loath my existence until she became the abuser she feared." Nihilist sighed in honest recollection and looked into Lucy's eyes with a look she couldn't decipher, "It still stings sometimes, but I recovered. I will not betray you because I know what feels like to be betrayed, to have your work thrown away like trash and treated like a monster." He took her wrist gently and Lucy stared, slack-jawed as he released the brace restraining her power.

"You have my trust, Lucy Rosethorn."

She couldn't help it, she grabbed him and buried her head in his chest, sobbing out years of time wasted creating a career from scratch, of trying to get Akainu's attention, only to be thrown away like something insignificant.

The insults, the glares, the treatment she was put through all the mental trauma making it so she had to cast aside her hatred which lied in the recesses of her mind. Now that she saw it the abuse, through her own eyes was far more severe then she first thought. The dislike they held towards her simply because she was a "Female in a males world" was far too deep to recover from, the honest look in Nihilist's eyes said it all.

Lucy didn't notice her hands curling up into fists as the scenes began to play out...

When she was put into the academy, the ridicule she suffered from her peers and distain for being not being "womanly" from the teachers. When they tossed him out more times then she could count for the bare minimum of things that were trivial at best resulting in him not learning what she should have from the academy and a mass drop in his academic studies. Being a woman sabotaged his career as an aspiring marine and making friends back then was close to none.

Because of her sex her title as the ditzy idiot, the Deadlast was born all because of the teachers bias for her was still fresh and nearly destroyed all his chances at becoming a marine. What sting the most was that she 'knew' she wasn't the only one. Her sister Hina-who she suspected was distraught by her false treachery-had suffered similar abuse.

Unseen to her, Nihilist smiled apathetically in his mind, the pleasant glint in his eye hidden beneath a honest vale of kindness.

Nihilist was honestly taken by surprise when she mashed her lips into his with desperation, but responded with a hunger that stunned him. Her hands wandered and Nihilist felt warm and without thinking he lifted her into his arms and vanished towards his room, silently delighted by the squeaking girl in his grip.

Nihilist unlocked the door to his and closed it behind them, putting the locks into place. Lucy smiled into the kiss she knew Nihilist would initiate and pushed back with all her might. Nihilist ran his hands down Lucy's figure gently. The smaller girl gasped when the taller genius gripped her behind. With a grunt, Nihilist lifted her and Lucy wrapped her legs around her waist. Krista pulled out Nihilist's hair clip as they stumbled back, Nihilist's erection profiting from their bumps on the way. Every time it pressed against Lucy's body, both let out a moan.

Finally, they stumbled into the bedroom and Nihilist kicked the door shut. It rattled the door frame, but they paid it no heed, collapsing on the bed with Lucy on top. Their lips still glued, Nihilist sat up and undid the buttons on Lucy's blouse one by one. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and slid her fingers to the back of her bra. Lucy whined and pulled back, pouting at Nihilist. She played with the hem of Nihilist's shirt and the black haired man grinned in a predatory fashion. He complied with Lucy's demand and lifted it above his head. It was thrown across the room in their haste.

Nihilist thrust his tongue into Lucy's mouth and they danced a hungry dance of wild lust. He slipped her hand around the girls back and undid her bra, ripping it away.

Lucy rocked in Nihilist's lap and the genius groaned in frustration. He was getting harder by the minute, and Lucy certainly wasn't helping with all the rocking and moaning she was doing. His hands fumbled for the button on his pants, uncoordinated due to the circumstances but stopped when Lucy interrupted him and undid it herself. The girl pushed him back and helped him slide out of his pants. Nihilist tore away Lucy's skirt and panties and all that was left were Nihilist's boxers. Lucy pulled them down slowly, teasingly, until Nihilist's erection sprung up proudly. All clothing was thrown in the corner, forgotten for the moment.

Lucy climbed up Nihilist's body sensually, rubbing against him purposefully. Their lips returned for another kiss and Lucy slid her hand down to grip Nihilist's cock tightly.

"S-shit!" Nihilist groaned, pushing his head back against the sheets. Lucy giggled and pulled back, pressing a kiss to the larger mans forehead. She smiled down at him warmly before pumping her fist quickly. Nihilist growled and stopped her hand, flipping their positions and asserting his dominance. He bent his head and took a breast in one hand, and the other nipple between her teeth. Lucy moaned and jerked her body when Nihilist suckled loudly.

"Ah!"

He performed the same treatment on the other one and chuckled when the smaller girl grabbed his head and pushed him down. The vibration shook Lucy to her core.

Nihilist relented and gripped her hands. She held Lucy's small hands with one of his and placed them above the pink haired girls head. With a grin, Nihilist leaned down and nibbled along her jaw line and neck. He made little marks on the way, just to remind Lucy who this she really belonged to. With mounting hunger in his chest, Nihilist was filled with a strange sense of possessiveness over Lucy. Even the thought of harm coming to Lucy's life made him clench her teeth in possessive anger, and he vowed to protect what was his at all times, even if it meant killing off other people in Lucy's life.

When Nihilist bit down harshly on Lucy's shoulder, the pink haired girl cried out in pain and pleasure once the larger man licked the little traces of blood. She was panting harshly, especially turned on with the way Nihilist's erection was pressing against her pelvis. Lucy jerked her hips up to bring Nihilist's attention back to her. She wrapped her pale legs around Nihilist's waist tightly, pulling him down onto her. With her hands bound by Nihilist's, she had no other way to reach out to him.

"Nihilist," Lucy whined.

"And why should i listen to a little rose?" Nihilist teased with a wide grin.

Lucy grit her teeth when Nihilist rubbed the length of his erection along her sex. She was beyond sexually frustrated and she couldn't wait any longer.

"NOW!"

Nihilist laughed against Lucy's neck, drawing a shudder, and slowly, excruciatingly, pushed the head of her cock to Lucy's aching entrance. Lucy growled and tightened her legs. Nihilist was suddenly pushed in and engulfed by delicious heat. He let go of Lucy's hands to place his beside her head. Even in throes of pleasure, logic remained. One hand slipped to her abdomen, chakra coalescing into a pair of wings curving around her belly button-a contraceptive seal. Work done, he turned his attention to the job at hand.

Body trembling from pleasure, he pulled back and slammed in. The bed creaked and Lucy shouted in pleasure. Nihilist started slow and relished in the noises of the bed creaking and Lucy's moans. He bit his own lip to suppress her noises of pleasure: he wanted to listen purely to Lucy. He picked up his pace and Lucy heightened her movements vigorously.

Back and forth, back and forth... the headboard was slamming against the wall by now and Nihilist was pretty sure he'd be getting an earful from his crew-mates tomorrow.

"Ah, ah, ah, _ah!_"

Lucy was practically crying in pleasure. Their position was angled in such a way that Nihilist would hit her just right, resulting in an absurd amount of wondrous nerve-wracking pleasure. With each thrust, her velvet walls would clench on Nihilist and pull at him desperately. Nihilist gasped and panted, since he, too, was on the other end of that pleasure, and he certainly wasn't complaining from the exertion, but he did note a stinging sensation in his eyes as things became clearer. He dropped from his palms to her elbows and brushed his lips to Lucy's forehead.

Lucy kept her legs around Nihilist in a vice-grip and moved her hands to grip Nihilist's face and pull him to her lips. Their teeth knocked together and their kiss was sloppy and messy, but it didn't matter because they were locked in passion and it felt so, so good.

Finally, finally, Nihilist thrust in so hard that Lucy couldn't take it anymore and came, Nihilist's name the last word slipping from her quivering lips. Nihilist came as well, groaning into Lucy's ear and collapsing onto her body. Nihilist stayed in to the hilt since Lucy had refused to move her legs, shaking from her mind-numbing orgasm. As she came down from her high, her legs loosened but Nihilist didn't feel like moving because, frankly, it was pretty damn warm in here and Lucy was soft.

Their pants died down to slow breathing and their heart rates slowed down some. Nihilist was close to falling asleep when he felt trembling hands brush through her hair. He lifted his head from Lucy's breast and leaned down to press a kiss to her nose. Lucy smiled tiredly and ran her fingers along the length of Nihilist's spine. The tall male shuddered from the feeling but pulled out enough strength to brush away a lock of hair from the girls face.

"You are mine now." It was not a question and Lucy knew it, but she didn't care. Not really. The only thing she cared about was the underlying affection of the statement.

She nestled closer, their legs mingling together as she moaned from Nihilist's cock inside her.

"I am yours."

XLine BreakX

Nihilist glanced out of the window of his quarters to see the moon radiating waves of pale light that fell onto the covers that hid his lower body. As his gaze continued to be transfixed, the veins around his eyes bulging.

It was a curious sight; his pale skin and black hair, cascading over his shoulders, onto his chest being illuminated by the feeble radiance of the moon. It made him seem less...human. Vampiric really.

And as his thoughts continued to deviate, spurred on by the scent of sex that lingered around him, again, his eyes sharpened. They churned as silver and white fought for dominance, twisting forming. Finally settling into twin pupils of bright white. The fully evolved form of the Byakugan was something he discovered almost immediately after his midday incursion. And where once, his face was impassive and his eyes seemingly thoughtful; they shifted into a barely noticeable shroud of hunger and desire. Yet, as quick as the change occurred it disappeared. His features, settling back into cold stone and aloofness.

He would have laughed at the irony. The Sharingan needed pain to evolve while the Byakugan needed pleasure. It was logical in a way. It also explained shy Hyūga's needed that emotional control; the lust would overrule them.

Nihilist turned his head to the figure in the bed next to him. Softly curled into his side, the long silk of pink hair had slowly inched itself onto his lap over since it had fallen asleep. He picked up a lock of hair between his forefinger and thumb and rubbed it. Letting it back down, he gently brushed the hair aside, revealing a thin neck of soft creamy skin.

_So easily broken,_ He mused as he drew a line across the neck with a finger.

His touch must have been cold because the figure gave a small shudder and a slight moan of discomfort. As the strands of bubblegum silk snuggled deeper into his abdomen, an arm wrapped across his waist in an attempt to draw in the source of warmth to the body attached.

_How would she react if she knew I had her brain in my hand not too long ago, I wonder...?_

Lucy had proven to be an unpredicted, but overall pleasant interaction. He initially, had no desire to pursue a relationship with her, but as he used the emotions she held for him to direct her. He had actually found her to be pleasant company. And a pleasurable partner.

Briefly glancing down at her, Nihilist smiled lightly.

Lucy was his now; he took care of his things. Even if they didn't like it.

XLine BreakX

Hina glared at the officers as they whispered around her, sending her disgusted looks. She held back the tears that threatened to fall as she made her way past them and their accusing looks.

"Fucking bastards! Why can't they get past the fact Hina is not that damned traitor!?" She screamed into the clearing, her fists clenched at her sides and her head tilted to look up at the sky. She clenched her eyes shut when tears fell from her eyes freely, making their way down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"Why?" She whispered, her voice anguished and hurt. She looked at the darkening sky as if it would answer all her questions, ease her pain. But it didn't. It never did.

Hina fell to her knees, staring straight ahead of her and ignoring the rain that feel, soaking her completely and mixing with her tears. She closed her eyes briefly, a sob escaping her lips as memories of her and Lucy started to bubble to the surface. Training together, her elder sister smiling when she needed help, when they both comforted each other.

"Why did she do this to Hina?" She sobbed out, her mind swirling with confusion and anguish. Wasn't she good enough? She did everything she could've! She trained hard, she studied hard, all for her! It was always for her! She had done everything to be as strong as her sister, always did her best. So why did she leave her behind.

Why did she betray her?

Her sobs turned to anguished screams, and she was soon shouting at the sky not caring about anything other than the pain she felt, the betrayal. Each scream tore at her throat until she could no longer speck, and even than she sobbed out pitifully.

The next thing she knew she was being embraced, two arms encircled around her waist as she was pulled into a warm surface. She latched on desperately to the warmth, not caring that she looked weak and pathetic, only caring about the warmth and safety those arms brought.

"Sh, its alright, its alright."

A soft voice soon invaded her senses, and she found herself being sheltered from the unforgiving rain and cradled into the woman's arms. She clung harder as her tears and sobs turned to hiccups and sniffs and as she was pulled closer to the soothing warmth.

"Its alright, little one, I'm here. I'm here."

The voice—that she know recognized as Tsuru's—whispered soothingly in her ear as she rocked the broken girl in her arms. Hina whimpered, burring her face in the other teen's neck as Tsuru sang to her softly and lovingly. Soon, Hina felt her eyes droop and her pain subside as her dark-eyed granny continued to comfort her.

The last thing she sees before she succumbs to sleep is her smile.

XLine BreakX

Hours later, the sky began to take on different vibrant colors as the sun peeked out of the horizon. The dark colors of the night slowly faded away to another part of the world. Time went by and the sun that was once surfacing rose up into the clear sky. The rays of blinding light broke through the windows and shined directly onto Nihilist's face. At first, he welcomed the additional heat on his body, but as it continued, he found it to be increasingly bothersome. He curled inwards in attempt to escape, but to no avail. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat.

Nihilist slowly regained his consciousness and he groggily opened his eyes. From under his eyelids, radiant, Byakugan white pupils shot out and glared tiredly at the intruding sunshine. He moved to sit up, but was met with a groan and a light pulling of the front of his shirt. Bewildered, he looked down to the source and found a peacefully sleeping Lucy desperately clutching onto him. He looked down at her in slight curiosity as an almost undetectable look of happiness.

Unexpectedly, Lucy also began to shift as she regained her consciousness. Her half-lidded eyes awoke, but shot up immediately at the sight of silver. She pushed herself away from the unknown entity by her to the far end of the bed. Her hot pink eyes were fueled with rage and she positioned herself in preparation to attack. Her eyes wandered from the cloth up to the face of the person and locked gazes with curious, bright-colored eyes.

"N-Nihilist? What are you doing in here?"

Her voice wavered as her cheeks heated up. In contrast, he responded in a calm voice.

"This is my room. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Then why am I here?"

"Don't you recall? I found the experience unforgettable, but that might just be my eidetic memory."

Recollections flooded her mind and images of them ending up in a rather intimate position came up. She could practically feel the silk texture of his dark hair at the tips of her fingers and sense his anxiety melt in her arms, but all that just intensified her blush.

"I take it by that adorable blush you remember?"

Her answer was to pull him close and nuzzle the crook of his neck. Nihilist chuckled to himself as he wrapped an arm around her, allow his other hand to drift down to the small of her back. He silently delighted the sensual moan she elicited in response.

"Such a lovely voice. I might be tempted to keep you here so no one but me can hear it." He purred as he placed his hand solidly in her ass.

Lucy smiled coyly at him as her hand flitted over the muscles of his abdomen, "Oh? Who knew you were so possessive? I guess I don't mind if it's you." She giggled at the surprised look on his face.

He tilted his head, unaware of how cute Lucy thought it was, "You confuse me." He stated bluntly. "I thought you would be furious that I took advantage of you like this. Does it not make you hate me?"

Lucy blinked, surprised by the bluntness of his question. She looked at him silently before hugging him closer. "I'm not angry with you. I know you used me-that you're still using me, but it's alright." She smiled despite the nature of the statement. "You can use me as long as you don't abandon me, okay?"

For a minute Nihilist just stared at her, and Lucy wanted to squirm. It wasn't like there was anything in his expression, no anger or annoyance or disgust. That was just it—there was nothing. A blank face, a glass stare that Lucy wanted to shatter just so it would stop boring holes into her; she sunk down a little into the bed, averting her eyes. Nihilist's hands rested on her waist, and he looked up to see emotion now on the alabaster man's face, a sort of confusion mixed with weariness. His voice was quiet enough so that only they could hear it. "You are incorrigible." He muttered in exasperation.

She giggled, "And I have no idea what that means."

"I-"

A knock interrupted him, followed by a angry voice.

"Oi! Nihilist, you weird bastard! Get out here! We're close to the next island and everybody's waiting for you."

They easily recognized the tomboyish voice that belonged to Maya. Her voice was laced with obvious annoyance and frustration.

"I understand. I will be out shortly."

Nihilist stripped the blanket from his body and stood up, removing his cloak from the chair after dressing himself, chuckling at Lucy's ogling. He twirled the cloak into the air and tied it onto the rest of his attire. He turned back to the stunned Lucy who was watching him from the bed.

"You should get ready. I can't imagine staying in here is particularly exciting." He paused with a thoughtful expression. "C1 dropped a new set of clothing for you last night."

Nihilist then walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the empty space. Lucy shook herself out of her daze and immediately got on her feet.

She was surprised to see the black clothing carefully folded on the dresser. As she took the shirt in her hands, she smiled at the cascading roses all along its silken texture, the same design shared by her jeans. She pondered how he knew her size, but chalked it up to his seemingly omniscient senses. She smiled when she saw the red headband.

"How sweet."

As she straightened out her new clothes and adjusted the red headband on her arm. A fiery disposition crossed her eyes and a look of determination was plastered onto her face. When she finished grooming herself, she exited the room and made her way up deck. Nihilist amused face, hidden beneath his aloof features as Robin glared at him, looking exceptionally tired if the ages under her eyes were any indication.

"You seem to have trouble sleeping, Robin. Is something the matter?" Nihilist tried, and utterly failed, to maintain an innocent expression, but the teasing tone only served to increase the smaller girls ire.

Robin glared at him petulantly, only serving to amuse them with her adorable expression.

"Well, if you act good today you'll get a reward." Robin's eyes widened and gleamed, completely losing her angry expression, and making Nihilist chuckle. "I'll sing to you for the rest of the week."

Robin was stunned, "R-Really?"

Nihilist simply nodded, "Really."

"Wow, thank you, daddy!" Robin lunged at her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him laugh and hug her back. "I'm going to best behavior ever!"

The father held his daughter closer as he placed her back down on the bed, slightly brushing her hair to the side before kissing her forehead. "You are so much like my sister, it amazes me." Robin's eyes widened a little; she had never really heard her dad mention his family before. "You both have the same love for learning and the same expression on your face when you're happy."

"Really?" Robin whispered.

Nihilist nodded. "Yeah, you have my sisters eyes. Ironically, we are twins, but she...disappeared a long time ago." It still depressed him just thinking about it. He spent most of his early practically connected to the hip, but the day their father passed was also the day she vanished completely. Now he simply refused to think of her, this was an obvious exception to his self imposed rule. He shook those thoughts from his head, "Anyways, every time you're really happy or excited, you get that little twinkle in your eyes and your lips would just slowly twitch up." The father chuckled and pulled Robin up to his shoulders. "And of course, when you're mad, both of you scare me to death," Nihilist finished with another amused chuckle.

As young as she was, Robin could hear the pride and the hint of sadness in her dad's voice. She turned to give her dad a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tightly around his neck. Nihilist was a little surprised at the sudden hug, but gladly hugged his little girl back, feeling the love and warmth she gave him.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, princess."

After almost a full minute, Nihilist pulled away and kissed Annabeth on her forehead. "Okay, it's time for serious stuff, little birdie." His daughter smiled and nodded as he set her down, kissing her again on the forehead.

On the sidelines, everyone bar Maya, who was gawking in shock, smiled at the cute scene.

"Kawaii~" Levi and Lucy cooed affectionately with dreamy blushes whilst Maya stared.

"That guy...is actually a good dad?" That was one hell of a surprise. She thought he would end up raising some sociopathic killer. She hadn't expected to see the cutest girl on earth. _Not that I'd ever admit it..._

"Alright," Nihilist said, getting everyone's attention. "We have supplies and the essentials, but I'm assuming you all want to purchase luxury items?" At their collective nods he sighed, "Of course." He muttered, channelling chakra into one of the seals on his arm, and with a puff of smoke, two pouches appeared. He tossed them unceremoniously at Levi and Lucy respectively. "Those pouches are filled with approximately three hundred Beli in marked coins. I'm giving them to you two because I know you are smart enough not to spend them uselessly." He stated, pointedly ignore the shared "Hey!" from Maya and Robin. "Lucy, you will take Robin with you to purchase any feminine necessities I haven't addressed before you indulge in luxurious merchandise, understood?" At Lucy's nod he continued, "Levi, the money I gave you has similar restrictions, though you may do as you wish with it. I also presume as Maya's partner you will share it?" He said.

Maya looped an arm around Levi's waste and pulled her flush against her with a grin, "Of course we're sharin'!"

He rose an eyebrow at the possessive display and shrugged, "Alright then, let's head to the dock and get out of here."

XLine BreakX

Nihilist sat quietly on his stool within the "Ire's Ego"; a pathetically uncouth bar filled with trash he frankly didn't care for.

He sighed again as he offhandedly thumbed the rim of his glass, it's alcoholic contents rippling as he released nearly undetectable sparks of electricity. His lips pursed into a momentary frown of disgust at the liquids sickening scent. He despised alcohol, it poisoned you're mind and reduced geniuses to uncoordinated trash. It was the drink of creatures who sought to run from problems for a moment of drunken bliss.

_Disgusting..._

Originally he came here simply to listen in on people's conversations. It seemed logical at the time; he needed nothing personally from this village and his clone was already acquiring the equipment for his next project, so he had simply found the most populated bar and observed the talk for any viable information.

He mentally snorted at the thought.

To put it simply; it had been an utter failure. For every word he heard, Nihilist found himself wanting to burn this establishment out of his memory.

_"Oh~! Stop it P-kun! Let's go to the stalls first!"_

_"Don't stick your finger there~"_

_"...Rina look, a Fishman!"_

_"I wonder if those muscles of his are as big as his..."_

He shuddered at the sights his Byakugan caught along with their words. He was regretting ever coming here, even if he didn't care for the insignificant talks he couldn't suppress the urge to exterminate such filthy creatures. They pungent smell burned his evolved nose and the very thought of indulging the women looking at his backside disturbed his thought process greatly.

_These people are disgusting._

He found himself missing Lucy more then he'd thought he would.

_She certainly isn't some filthy whore ogling me. If anything she's the most faithful person I know outside of Robin._

He sighed again-something he'd been doing a lot for the past hour-and sent another spark into the clear liquid.

Nihilist was never one to fool himself, he knew he was forming an attachment with the women who'd taken his virginity. He was rather fond of her all things considered. Her show of faith only solidified the feeling.

As he finished the thought, his eyes caught the taverns doors bursting open as an obese man wearing rugged clothes and his entourage of similar form consisting of ten men followed behind him, he also noted they shared a similar tattoo; a glaring purple skull with a gas mask.

The man looked around the room as what he assumed was the taverns owner walked up to him twitching nervously "Chillin…what a surprise to see you here, the payment is not due till tomorrow" He said as the fat man looked at the man.

"Tonight I am a customer, now where can me and my men sit, Chillin " He said as he looked around the room to see no available seats.

"I am sorry sir, but we are currently full tonight" Chillin said hoping the man would leave immediately, the man snapped his fingers as his men pulled out their weapons and began to usher the people out of the tavern, leaving the tavern completely empty except for the workforce, Chillin and Nihilist who they apparently hadn't noticed. Shin however did.

The chubby man glared at him, "Get. Out." When he received no reply he growled and stocked his way to the strangers back. "Did you hear m-!"

Nihilist didn't even blink as he buried his fist in the mans sternum, on his feet in an instant as the greasy trash stumbled and fell on his butt, stunning everyone in the room.

The entourage instantly got up and surrounded the black haired man as the others helped Chillin up, he glared angrily at Nihilist and realized he was a Fishman. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! I AM THE SHINIGAMI'S FIRST MATE YOU FILTHY FISH!" He raised his hand to strike him, but found himself meeting Nihilist's open palm.

Nihilist sighed, a look of boredom and annoyance on his features. "How unfortunate... I would have let you be if you hadn't tried to touch me, but apparently you are more ignorant than I imagined." His eyes seemed to frost over and Chillin's face lost its color, "Now I'm annoyed."

He dashed toward the brutes, passing Chillin swiftly, like gust of wind as he appeared in front of them midair with his legs cocked. They weren't even aware of what was happening when Nihilist landed heavy kicks with his steel toe boots, killing them instantly and sent their bodies careening out the tavern without breaking the door or wall. In no time, around ten bodies lied dead on the ground, scattered around the bar's entrance as if they had been hit by some invisible catastrophe.

Chillin was shocked; his eyes were wide open as he saw his men getting killed singlehandedly. He was struck speechless as he looked at Nihilist, who stood between him and the counter where Shin was. "Who-Who are you? Bodyguards? How much they pay you? I'll pay you twice, no, thrice, if you work for me!" He started blabbering some nonsense about money and any other profits he would get in order to make them change sides.

"No, thanks. You know, there are things in this world that you can't acquire with money."

His face reddened hearing this. "How dare you!" She raised her hand as if to slap him, but he seemed to think better of it. He then turned around and stomped away, leaving the bar as well as his useless grunts.

Nihilist sighed as he watched the man run through the closed eyes of his Byakugan.

"Perhaps this isn't such a bad day." It was good to have adoptive muscle memory, _Certainly made killing them easy. _

XLine BreakX

Nihilist stood on the roof tops above the city. He could of been looking around and enjoying the view of the towns daily life. It was nothing like Kota's town, Kenzaku. However he wasn't focused on everyone in Emil, this town, he was merely focused on one certain individual. Nihilist had been moving along the roof tops waiting all night for Chillin to lead him to his base. He had hundreds of thoughts flying through his head with the current situation.

After an hour of waiting it didn't take long for the overweight man to reach a ship with a matching logo. He noted how dank everything seemed, the entire ship smelled of the familiar mix of blood and flesh along with a gaseous smell he couldn't identify. Probably poison, which certainly caught his interest. If this 'Shinigami' was knowledgable in the art than he would acquire his notes for study. _It's times like this that I like the fact I use no notes, _His memory served him better than papers did and rendered him immune to most attempts of theft.

He activated his Byakugan as Chillin entered the ship, headed for whomever his captain was.

_Let's see who you are..._

XLine BreakX

The door to _The Ragnarok's _deckopened unnoticed by any of its inhabitants. The sheer humiliation Chillin had suffered clouded all his thoughts. He was desperately searching for a ray of light piercing the gloom, AKA 'How do I spin this, so I don't get killed for gross incompetence?'

It wasn't until someone tapped him on his shoulder that he tore his eyes away from the slosh of the sea out the porthole.

"What!" He snapped at whoever dared to break him away from finding an explanation for his captain.

His indignation though got temporarily suppressed at the sight of an impressive pair of assets. He quickly reminded himself of the woman he was staring at. Villa was a terrifyingly sadistic person despite her gentle features. Flat blue hair and sharp red eyes were attention getters.

Just in time to hear her ask him "So Q wants to talk to you."

He nodded, despite not knowing what he just agreed to. But it sounded reasonable and could potentially help him get out of this mess. But mostly he was too proud to admit; or willing to run. "Lead the way."

He dabbed some sweat off his forehead while walking through the corridors. It was an annoying side effect of being obese. It was embarrassing but even walking a decent distance forced him to dab nowadays. If he wanted to appear presentable in polite company.

He rounded the corner mid-dab and knocked on the door at the end of the hallway. He heard someone say "Come in." He lowered the handkerchief from in front of his eyes and opened the door.

He shuddered as he entered. The room was dark, seemingly shrouded under the fog of gasses in swirling in the room. At an aged desk littered with equipment he couldn't identify, The Shinigami sat.

Doctor Victor Quarries was a very large man with a long nose, unshaven features and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his curly blonde hairline to the corners of his eyes. Q wore a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. His gask mask was tightly fitted to his face, the industrial mix adding to his intimidating appearance.

"Several of my men are dead. Explain yourself." He said with a calm glare.

"One of my men decided to-"

"_Do not,_" He hissed through his mask, "Blame others for your ineptitude, Chillin. You are a lazy coward who only lives because of your apparent connections in black market dealings. You are not respected and do not delude yourself otherwise."

Chillin flinched. He knew he didn't inspire respect but if even cannon fodder thought lowly of him...

The fat man straightened himself and began once more "I was going for a drink and I had everyone clear out,"

A snarl was already on Q's lips and an insulting punishment on his tongue but he held it back. You lazy piece of shit! You were suppose to bring me a test subject!

Chillin continued, unaware of Q's murderous aura. "But this one Fishman just wouldn't leave so I was going to make him. He took offense to that." He winced at the memory. "He killed all my men and when I offered him place with us he refused."

Victor stared at him, "So you mean to tell me that one man killed _my_ men because you wanted a drink when you were _already_ given a job?" The obese man stuttered a pitiful explanation that he ignored. "Get out now before I decide you aren't useful anymore." Chillin didn't hesitate to waddle out of his quarters as fast as he could, slamming the door behind as Victor's glare hardened.

With a sigh, Victor forced himself calm again, which was difficult considering that _blubbering retard_ he had to deal with. If not for the connections he lacked in the black market, Victor would've just killed the fool.

Another rhythmic four beat knock followed by a bang on the door shook him from his musings. "Come in." He smiled behind his mask as Villa entered. The only competent person he had without a doubt. "Hello, Villa."

The women frowned in annoyance as she glared at him, "Why do we have to keep that _thing_ here? Can't we find someone else?" She gestured at the door when she said 'thing', making it clear just who was being referred.

Victor sighed, "I know he gets on your nerves-he certainly grates mine-but we still need him for now. You can always 'play' with him when your finished."

Villa's lips curled in response, "Sorry, but I like screams, not squeals."

Victor chuckled at the insult, but his face turned serious. "I need you to find a Fishman in this town. He killed a few of my men when they annoyed him and I want to see if he's worth hiring." Having a skilled mercenary, one who could breath underwater, was certainly a good addition to his crew. A step up from the usual trash at any rate.

Villa seemed to share his thoughts, "So find him and see if he's any good?" She smiled and her eyes gleamed sadistically. "Of course, of course. I'll just give him a little _test_."

Victor laughed, deep and timber beneath his mask. "Why not. Wouldn't want him if he was just trash." 'Kill him if he isn't any good' was left unsaid.

XLine BreakX

Nihilist observed them with a look of interest as he processed the information. He came to a decision as he saw the Villa women exit the lower floors of the ship.

He was going to kill them and scavenge useful materials.

The idea held merit, both in simplicity and practicality. He could only see two threats, Villa and Victor, aside from then everyone else onboard would be easy. Perhaps he could use them as test subjects. Regardless, he could still interrogate Villa and kill this Victor before the others reached the ship.

Thus, he slipped from his perch above them and landed silently behind her, knocking out the pale female with a well-placed chop to the neck, before grabbing her body and rounding down an alleyway.

As he ran along the walls surface Nihilist nodded to himself when he caught a patch of woods separated from the rest of town.

_That will do._

XLine BreakX

"Rise and shine." The sadist roused from her slumber as the slight glint in her eyes began to stir. As soon as she was fully awake, the looks of confusion was quickly replaced with an expression of anger.

"You… You're that Fishman… Fuck." She murmured soberly before parts of her arm began to blacken like shining onyx-an application of Busoshoku Haki.

The groggy effects of sleep hardly affecting her train of thoughts it seems. Surprisingly, the act of narrowing her eyes coupled with the magnitude of haki on her alone made for an impressive sight, if not for the lack of a magical focus as well as the utter pathetic state she was in.

Her secretarial robe dishevelled by her futile struggles for escape and dampened by the naturally occurring dew hardly made for a presentable sight. To add salt unto wounded pride, the woman was securely strapped with numerous iron chains that cladded her torso in a tight embrace as she hanged uselessly, fettered across all four limbs in a sprawling manner on the ground.

"Hello." Nihilist greeted her as he flushed a fully loaded syringe of semi-transparent liquid into the IV line's plastic reservoir-one of the few medical apparatus that was on his person at all times. As easy as flicking a wrist, he unlocked the valve and released a stream a translucent fluid directly into the former mage thief's blood stream. The effects were nigh instantaneous as he saw her teeth gritted in obvious displeasure at the sudden, foreign sensation coursing through her veins.

"Damn! I'll kill you!" The women practically spat in disdain as she squirmed aloft the cold embrace of her iron restraints.

"Unlikely." He responded with a frown, continuing onto the next phase as he stopped the streaming fluid with a quick tap on the valve. "Now, enlighten me. What did you know of the _Shinigami_?"

The pirate's face quickly creased with folds as she scowled bitterly, reluctantly nodding in seemingly mocking understanding. "Oh that. Well you see, it's kind of a funny story. I found had all my notes in this journal, but I lost it on the way here through fuck-land, so why don't we hold hands and go look for it there?"

That last comment earned her a solid knee right between in the solar plexus with a bone crunching 'snap', knocking the air out of her lungs, accompanied with a fury of coughs and vomit mixed in a tinge of blood red. Gasping violently from the pain, the pirate quivered as she dangled limply due to her limbs giving way, causing her to collapse under her own weight-rocking the semi-conscious woman back and forth mere inches from the solid ground beneath.

"Tsk. Wrong answer. What are his skills?" He tried asking again with a different inquiry but was again spat with a derisive retort.

"Hahaha… Go to hell…" She had barely been able to finish her sentence before she was rewarded with a jolt of surging electricity, or at least that is what her sensation is supposed to be like. It barely lasted for two second, but the pirate was already in ragged breaths and spasms in and out of consciousness.

"Wrong answer. Next."

"Lightning?" She murmured with wide eyes in between spasms. "You are just full of surprises…"

"Oh this? Hardly. It's a nerve toxin that affects the nervous system concocted with the poison of _Mantis Spiders._ Just a drop of this volatile mixture is enough to send any lesser men into insanity as the toxin actively stimulates the nervous system until it completely overloads." He explained briefly as he stared curiously at her forehead.

"A fighter and a chemist, a _potent _combination." She laughed at her own inside joke before she was sent into another frenzy of frantic spasms.

It lasted for nearly a minute before the woman was finally freed from her jolting experience, her once flushed features were now ghostly pale and her expression were not that different from a corpse as she arduously breathes through her mouth.

"The stimulant I injected you with has been greatly diluted for this purpose, but even so, your human constitution, as trained as it is, has its limits too." He told her as he tilted his head.

"So… what are you… trying to say?" She replied in between breaths, her left eye and limbs visibly twitching involuntarily as a side effect.

"As of now, the stimulant are only affecting particular muscles via your circulatory system. What it does is actually excites the local nerves, resulting in extremely painful spasms. However, once it reaches your spinal cord, it will affect not only your body in general, but also your brain, overloading it with innumerable false impulses. Once that happens, you'll experience something called 'Neurogenic Shock'." He explained as he reached the pair of rubber gloves in his seal pocket.

"Normal people please." Villa replied in a rather annoyed tone, obviously due to the exact nature of this world's era. How troublesome.

"You'll die a violent and painful death once the toxin reaches its climax." He told her dryly.

Whatever bravado the pirate was harbouring before, it had quickly dissolved.

"And you would cure me of this ailment once you've got what you came for." She realised quickly before donning the mask of a negotiator. "For a fish, you're too cunning for your own good."

The pirate held an ambivalent look. It was just for an instance-A look of serious contemplation as she bit her bottom lip. With a defeated sigh, she closed her eyes and licked her bloodied lips in an attempt to stop the slight bleeding.

"If you keep treating woman like this, there is a fat chances you will regret it one day." She scoffed disdainfully before straightening her back a little and continuing in a more professional tone, "Victor is my client you creepy bastard. He hired me sometime after he escaped Impel Down during the Shiki's breakout. Miraculously, no one even knows he's out of the box yet, so payed me hell of a lot of money just to hook that stupid mask to his face and stick around for a bit." She frowned as she recalled the transaction. "He uses poisons like no tomorrow, practically inhales the crap," She snorted derisively, "didn't do shit against that warden though, guys Devil Fruit _is_ poison. He isn't unfit, but he's not athletic either, spends too much time playing with his poisons."

"Surely you jest, Villa-san? That man is subtle about it, but I might have expected you to notice the man's needless hyper-awareness state." Nihilist stated without humor, flattening his clothing–a frivolous exercise born out of habit.

"I'm surprised. Your rabbled appearance truly belies the true depths of your intelligence." The mercenaries remark could have been sarcastic, if not for the genuine look of bewilderment adorning her expression as the revelation sank in.

"Now..." Nihilist said as he pulled out two syringes, plunging them into her arms in quick succession. "... I will begin soon enough." He said as he unsealed disinfectant, cleaning his hands, and lit his hands up with familiar green chakra.

"Wh-what is this. Why can't I move?!" Her body was limp and any attempt at moving was useless.

Nihilist smiled as he dabbed her head with disinfectant, cutting away the hair in his way. "I was my intention to release, but then you exhibited haki." He raised a finger to the side of her forehead. "Unfortunately for you I want to learn all about. So why don't we share Villa-san? My name is Nihilist by the way."

"D-damn you! Nihilist! NIHILIST!" He screams were drowned out by Nihilist placing a seal on her throat, cries of anguish and agony as her mind degenerated further into oblivion.

"You are not the first to curse my name nor will you be the last."

XLine BreakX

Nihilist walked out of an alley way, his henge functioning perfectly as he strut his way down the street in the form of Villa.

Her mind was quite informative if he said so himself. He had read about haki and its mental properties and concluded on his own that the ability probably lied within the pineal gland; the fabled source of telekinetic abilities. It was possibly a mutation in said part of the brain, meaning it was beyond his reach. The conquerors haki to him was an even rarer recursive trait that appeared in bloodlines. Thus, he wouldn't be acquiring her abilities, even though he had a blood staple. Putting it simply; he was patient enough to wait for someone with the Conquerors Haki than settle for a single type, though he understood how the ability worked for future reference.

He realized he was already at the docks and started heading for the ship, _The_ _Ragnarok_ was the name, when he noticed everyone edged away from him fearfully.

_She was a rather sadistic person if my analysis was anything to go by..._

He found their fear annoying rather than pleasing. If they were so afraid why did they do nothing? It was like Kota all over again.

_These people are worthless sheep, _He thought. _Not that it's a bad thing. I'm already viewed as a hero in Kota, if I 'rescue' these people from pirate oppression would up my already considerable reputation._ Being loved was far more useful than being feared and if people thought he could do no wrong it would blind them to the reality all the more. It might even give him better standing in the marines eyes. The thought of the government giving their blessing for him to help people was a very good one.

He entered the deck of the Ragnarok, mock sneering at the lazing men on deck as he emulated his victim.

When he reached the captains quarters he remembered the pattern of Villa's knocking.

_It's a code._

He knocked on the door four times in succession and ended it with a bang.

The call of "Come in." confirmed his suspicions.

He entered with a disappointed frown, "I don't get why you sent me after that guy. He was a piece of shit."

He watched Victor sigh, "I suppose he didn't survive your games, hmm? How sad."

"Quiet," He whispered to him before grabbing Victor's mask with his bare hand, before ripping it from his face, pulling him over the table and bringing him to his knees with a blow to the gut. Before Victor could try and muster a counter-attack, he felt a sharp pain to the base of his neck and collapsed in a gormless heap.

Nihilist stared at the mask before nodding to himself. "I'll be taking this as well."

XLine BreakX

When he awoke minutes later, he was surprised to find himself bound to a chair, keeping him from escaping, whilst a gag hung loosely around his neck.

"Good, you're finally awake," Nihilist spoke, walking to stand in front of him, his face except for his eyes were covered by _his_ mask. "You have so many of these storage rooms littered all over the place, it's almost as if you wanted to make it easy for someone to hide from you." He paused, "Though, given that all your man are dead that point is rather moot."

"Just who are you?" Victor asked, trying to distract Nihilist long enough so that he could break free of his binds. To his dismay though, he found them to be immensely strong, his own meagre strength proving to be no match for them.

"My name isn't important, nor is why I'm here. What you need to know right now is that I want to tell you something."

"And what is that exactly?"

"I've stolen everything from you. Your notes, your materials, all your work is now in my possession. I simply want to tell you that I respect your genius." He stated honestly.

Victor was glared hatefully at him, "What?" He hissed as he clenched his fists, the poison gaskets on his back activating themselves.

"Your notes are inspirations of thought. You accidentally created cyanide and you made it _better_." He said, "I'm giving you a chance to escape this. The ship is going to be destroyed shortly and I want you to have a chance. If you manage it I want you to make even greater poisons and come for me when you're ready." With that said, Nihilist, or rather C1, vanished in a cloud of chakra smoke.

As has permeated the room he coughed and, with his haze of rage fading, the horrible realization that he no longer had his gas mask dawned on him.

His screams slowly turned to laughs as the cocktail of poison gasses worked into his brain.

XLine BreakX

Memories of the interaction teased Nihilist's mind just as he finished signing his letter, one which would explain what he had done and how he had freed them of the Shinigami's tyranny.

_The best lies have a little truth in them._

It surprised him sometimes how easy it was to manipulate people, but he supposed it was no difficult task to herd sheep. Especially with a repertoire such as his.

As a progressing chakra user, Nihilist had many fields that he could develop his talents in. Ninjutsu (his own brand of genius), Genjutsu and Taijutsu were the cardinal 3 of any shinobi. Beyond that however, existed many skills that supplemented or went parallel to front line combat. T&I, torture and interrogation, the realm of the infamous Ibiki. Intelligence and Espionage, Jiraiya's more important hobby. Forensics and investigation, which the Uchiha military police must have a good amount of skill in, seeing as it overlaps with hunter nin. Field medicine and surgery, Tsunade's claim to fame. And then of course, the front line combat skills like puppetry, sealing, poisons, weapon skills, trap creation. They were all excellent skills for a ninja to have. Fortunately, he was able to piece together how most of these worked, if not a bit lacking in terms of puppetry, and it served to remind him that even with the knowledge at his fingertips, some techniques and abilities were beyond his grasp.

Free form chakra (the style in which he created) was decidedly easier than hand seals. Nihilist was quite proficient in the use of handseals despite not using them often. He understood how any particular seal affected the molding of chakra. However, the handseals, he had noted, tended to have more pronounced effects in certain 'chains' which, when focused on, drastically improved the rate of formation and the strictness of 'boundaries' of his chakra matrices. Thankfully his eidetic memory also transferred to the 'feel' of handseal, and after understanding each mold in individual seals he was able to recreate them easily, a gift that only got better since acquiring the Byakugan. Yet, one thought persisted.

_Why had no one tried it in Naruto?_

Their were only two logical possibilities. One, no one thought to deviate. It was a sad thought really, that the social confines of conformity would limit a life changing discovery. That annoyed him greatly, even the genius Orochimaru hadn't thought to use something new. The other explanation was that no one was capable of it. He doubted that everyone shared the level of mental functionality he did, as arrogant as it might sound, and the factor of chakra was not forgotten. He recognized that it required a high level of coordination or else you were wasting a significant amount of chakra needlessly, perhaps handseals were the answer to those with small chakra pools. That left the distinct possibility that the Uzumaki were versed in it. It was certainly possible when considering that they were rarely shown or mentioned outside of Mito and Kushina's use of sealing intuition and chains respectively. It annoyed him greatly that he had so little knowledge of the clan he was partially related to. While they may not have eidetic memory, they had a more than satisfactory level of chakra that they could level out the wasted chakra, though it made sense why they didn't seem partial to use it. No point in using a method that wasted energy when they had a suitable method at hand.

Nihilist twitched as Lucy entered his office. He had expected her to be there, she'd been glancing at him since her return with Robin, but he hadn't thought she would be wearing the dress that he had bought for her-the white cheongsam, edged with red. It fit her snugly, clinging at the bodice to show off the curves of her breasts, the slimness of her waist, and the flare of her hips. The skirt was cut a bit shorter than he had pictured, ending at mid-thigh, with the slit on the side showing just a peek of the creamy skin at the sides of her hips. "I love it," She murmured, giving him a warm smile as she turned slowly in a circle, letting him see it to its full effect. Yes, it fit her quite snugly, he decided, coloring, his eyes shifting away.

Byakugan activating, his eyes flicked to the rest of her clothes, noticing a pair of white panties and a matching brassiere in her pockets. He stared, his face twitching; Lucy followed his gaze. She laughed richly, huskily, her voice alluringly seductive when she spoke. "That's right, Nihilist," she answered, looking at him in a very direct manner, "it's just me under the dress." A crooked finger beckoned him closer. He twitched again, but complied.

As he came within arm's reach, her hands glided out to meet him, slowly stroking up the front of his chest. They centered on the buttons of his outfit, methodically unfastening each one, starting from his neck and working her way lower. When enough of his shirt was undone to please her, she slipped her hands inside, feeling the warmth of his body, her lips planting soft kisses on the exposed skin. His own hands caressed her through the thin silk of her dress, slipping from the small of her back to explore further. His right hand moved up, along the curve of her spine, then found a comfortable spot between her shoulder blades. The left slid downward, feeling the curve of her hips, cupping her buttocks lightly. He squeezed, eliciting a heated laugh from her.

Lucy backed away enough to look up at him, her fingers balling into fists around the tails of his shirt. Apparently she had had enough of the buttons–she yanked, hard, and Nihilist could hear the muted click of plastic bouncing along the floor. Giving him a small smile, she slid her arms around him, under his shirt, letting her hands move up and behind to tug the article off of his shoulders. Nihilist responded by slipping his hand into the slit of her dress, at her hip, fingers sinking into the soft, yielding flesh. She gasped, moaning around the nipple she now teased with her mouth.

At her urging, he let his arms drop to his sides, allowing her to pull the shirt off the rest of the way. It fell forgotten on the floor, Lucy now concerned only with feeling the slim muscles of his chest with her hands, kissing and licking his skin. He managed to hike her dress up a bit, causing it to bunch around her slim waist, one hand massaging the curves of her rear while the other caressed her inner thigh, moving ever higher.

Her hitched breath echoed his own when he touched her, after what seemed an eternity of teasing. She was sodden with wetness, her lips swollen and sticky, quivering at even the lightest brush of his hand. Deftly, his fingers found the hard bead of her arousal, pinching and twisting it mercilessly. Her arms, now wrapped around his neck, were her only support when her legs gave out beneath her, knees turning to jelly, the release shuddering throughout her body. Using his free arm to hold her waist tight to him, he kissed the side of her neck as she recovered, Lucy panting audibly. His words were a warm whisper against her ear. "Come to bed with me...?"

Her tongue flicked out, licking his earlobe. "No," She said in a low, sultry murmur, "...right here is perfect." Sitting back on the edge of the desk, Lucy's expression was wicked as she slowly lifted up one slim leg, bent at the knee. The dress was pulled mostly around her waist, now, and Nihilist stared at her inviting womanhood, her fingers slipping down to spread the lips wide apart. "Right here, Nihilist " His mouth twitched upwards slightly. She waited.

Nihilist discovered in his moment of curiosity that his fingers didn't quite remember how to unfasten his belt. She laughed, reaching over to tug at the leather tongue of it, beckoning him closer. Finally, he remembered, and soon she had the throbbing hardness of him in her hand, guiding it up and down the length of her slit, until its tip glistened with her juices.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" he managed to ask, his breathing short and tight. She nodded, eyes gleaming with need, positioning him at her entrance. Sinking into her, he moaned, reveling in the slick heat that surrounded him, squeezing him in slow waves. Limbs tangling with his, Lucy held him tightly for a few moments, not moving, just wanting to feel him fully within her, her ankles locked around his waist. His hands were flat on the table, supporting himself behind her as she clung to him.

Slowly, she loosened her legs, letting him move. That brought a long moan from her, his manhood sliding nearly out of her before pushing its way back in. Her breaths came more quickly as he began to gain speed and momentum, each thrust more powerful than the last. He felt her slicken with release, her nails digging into his back, but he showed her no mercy, giving her no respite, so that each orgasm that rocked her followed on the heels of the last. Muffling her screams, she buried her face in his neck; the hot breath and saliva on his skin excited him.

Nihilist was close. His arms slid behind the crooks of her knees, holding her legs apart so he could enter her deeper, the front of his hips slamming against the inside of her thighs. She let go of him, falling backward to lie on the desk, clutching her fingers to her chest tightly, biting down on them to stifle her cries. The erotic sight of her, the dress pushed up around her waist, her skin tinged with red, the cast of her eyes as they stared into his, lost in bliss, the way that her hair fell perfectly on the desk beneath her, the feel and sound of her swollen lower lips, sucking him back inside in invitation whenever he withdrew-all of it brought forth his release, Nihilist collapsing atop of her as his seed spilled forth, pulsing inside her, but not before his thumb found her clit, rubbing vigorously and sending her over the brink of her own climax, her hips gyrating against his hand, her sex tightening, squeezing the last drops from him.

He kissed her, long and deep, before they both had to gasp for breath, panting as they recovered. Her fingers ran through his dark hair, strangely cool in contrast to her hands. He nuzzled her neck, licking the salt from her skin. She rocked her hips back and forth, pleased that he was still hard and ready inside her. "Let me clean you off," She murmured with a hot breath into his ear.

When he straightened, Lucy still clung to him, keeping him inside her for as long as was possible. Her legs lowered, tentatively touching the ground, and when she was sure of her footing, she hesitantly pushed him away, the feeling of emptiness without him eliciting a soft sigh of regret.

Nihilist was in an uncomprehending daze as she slid to her knees in front of him, her hands trailing down the front of his body. One hand slipped to hold his shaft near the base, while the other gently fondled his balls. Her lips parted, each warm breath on the tip of his manhood causing tingling pleasure to spread throughout him. He watched, mesmerized, as her tongue slowly extended, tentatively licking the underside of the head, tasting his juices combined with hers. The tip of her pink tongue swirled around him, feeling every ridge and contour, teasing, until finally, when he could stand it no more, she engulfed him with her mouth.

The sensation was wonderfully hot and wet. She moved slowly, savoring the taste, and with each stroke, she took a little more of him inside her. He could feel the insides of her back teeth, rubbing against his skin in a sharp twang of pleasurable pain. Her tongue, which danced along the underside of his shaft, was pure bliss. When her lips reached the hand around the base of his shaft, she backed off, skimming a loose fist along the wet length of him and sucking one of his balls into her wanton mouth.

Nihilist moaned, his fingers working into her hair. She looked up at him, and with her eyes heavy with desire, she set the tip of his manhood against her pursed lips. Her hands slid behind him, to the small of his back. She didn't move, gazing up at him, beckoning him. Slowly, he pressed his hips forward, pushing past the tightness of her lips and into her waiting mouth, going deeper until he felt resistance at the back of her throat; he stopped, but she forced herself forward, her throat loosening to take him fully inside, her lips wrapped around the very base of him. Her tongue slid outward, licking the skin beneath, before she withdrew entirely, gasping for air. He quivered. He had almost lost control when she had deep-throated him. Lucy smiled knowingly up at him, giving the tip of his saliva-coated shaft a quick kiss before rising to her feet.

"Now that you're ready," She said as she turned her back to him, leaning over the desk with her upper body and wiggling her hips in the air, "...maybe we should try it... here?" She looked back at him suggestively, her right hand pulling aside one lush cheek of her buttocks, exposing the tightened sphincter above her sex.

Nihilist was surprised. "C.C…" he managed to say, the shock obvious on his face. She laughed lasciviously.

"Come on, just put it in." She licked her lips. "It'll feel good." She swayed her hips again, inviting.

His left hand squeezing the other cheek, he angled the tip of his manhood at her entrance with his right hand, the shaft still slick with her saliva. Slowly, he pushed against it, but he found tight resistance, her body not quite willing to let him enter. She stopped him, slicking her fingers using the wetness of her sex, and then slid those fingers inside her with a moan. When she withdrew them, her rear entrance had loosened slightly. He pressed against it once more, leaning into it, and reluctantly, it admitted him, Lucy inhaling sharply with the intrusion.

The sensation of it was unlike anything he had ever felt. The first inch of her was like a tight ring, gripping him firmly around his shaft, followed by an inviting, diffuse warmth. She moaned when the front of his hips met the curves of her buttocks, now fully sunken inside her. "You can move," She said between ragged breaths, "but just… take it slow.…"

He didn't have to do it slowly for long. When he felt her relaxing, that coil of muscle loosing its grip slightly, he was able to speed up his pace, she accepting him easily, passionately now, her hips rocking back to meet his with every thrust. Each time he slammed into her, it seemed to knock the breath from her lungs, and she gasped anew, holding the blue hat tightly in her hands as though it anchored her to reality.

Sensing his impending climax, Nihilist slid his hand around her, down her lower belly. When she realized what he was about, she grabbed his hand, looking over her shoulder, eyes desperate. "No, Nihilist-it's too much!" He thrust into her again, causing her to bite back a cry.

"It's okay," He purred, "– I'm almost..." Reluctantly, she released his hand, allowing him to slide his fingers down to the wetness of her sex. He stroked her painfully hard clit back and forth, causing her hips to buck as the anticipated pleasure coursed through her. Screaming now in her long delayed release, Lucy didn't bother muffling the sound; with her orgasm, the ring of flesh tightened around him unexpectedly, taking him with her in her ecstasy. Nihilist sank atop of her, his chest rippling with every breath. When his hand found hers, she clutched it gratefully.

XLine BreakX

As Lucy lay contentedly atop of him on the bed, Nihilist stroked the skin of her back, still damp from the shower they had shared. She nuzzled into his chest with the touch, her eyes closed. Quietly, he whispered his name-his _true_ name. She smiled, crawling up the line of his body so that their eyes were level, her polished onyx irises drinking deeply of his own bright silver. The locks of her hair gently licked the sides of his face, surrounding him in a curtain of pink, so that all he saw was her, suspended above him, her lips a hairsbreadth away from his. Her eyes quivered, reflecting the sense of vulnerability revealed as again in the tremble of her lower lip, in the slight red flush of her cheeks.

When she kissed him, softly, tenderly, a sudden wave of understanding rushed through him: all her years alone, fighting for herself, sometimes so afraid that she could only huddle in a corner, praying to be overlooked all the things that she had lived through, hoping that perhaps the next fight would finally end the misery of her life-all the friends she had lost in the swirling passage of time. His own reply came softly to his lips.

"If you are a rose," He murmured, stroking her cheek, "then I will become your thorns." Tears welled in her eyes, and he held her against his neck as she cried.

He smiled oddly as her tears traced his skin.

_Devotion through affection and love are far more effective than fear and oppression ..._

XChapter EndX

...

...

...

X*Omake: Releasing The Caged Bird*X

XLine BreakX

Robin was going run away.

She knew it was against her word, but she couldn't live without her father. Even now, in her newly connected mothers arms, she longed for his hugs. The smile that filled her with indescribable heights of pride.

But she knew it wasn't the entire truth.

Olvia, her _mother. _When she had returned, it felt like some festering wound was suddenly ignited in fire. Her own suppressed bitterness fueled the anger in her tummy. She _left_ her. Left her to the mercies of those who would enslave her, beat her like some wild animal! If not for her father, she was certain she would seek out her own death. Children were not born sturdy and she certainly wasn't strong at the time, so death had looked pretty welcoming at that point.

Then she had the audacity to _apologize_ for it as though it were an easily solvable problem! She hated that about her more than anything. That she would presume that she could simply come back and be a happy family, extinguishing the guilt she deserved.

She sighed, forcing herself calm as she wiggled out the arms of the person she hated not even a day ago.

Her fathers abandonment and Olvia's subsequent comfort had been...enlightening. She couldn't deny how good it felt to be in her arms. Any hatred she'd been holding onto evaporated when her mother had begged for forgiveness in a manner eerily familiar to her.

_"Please stop! I didn't do anything"_

She shuddered as she crawled out the bed, memories of being beaten ragged resurfacing before she pushed them away. Yes, she was still a little bitter about the whole escapade, but she was force t recognized her mother had never truly known what she was responsible for.

So, as she opened the door, Robin couldn't help but look back and utter.

"I love you...kaa-san." Them she was gone, years of training shown in her graceful wind-like movements.

Olvia opened her eyes as the the door closed, her tears a mix of joy and sorrow as she comprehended the irony of the situation.

_The daughter abandons the mother who abandoned her._

Yet she made no move to stop her. She had no right to. All she could do was take solace in the fact that her daughter still loved her.

XOmake EndX

...

...

...

X*Omake: The Vendetta*X

XLine BreakX

In the neighboring village of Osaka, a lone man riding a horse could be seen.

His body was droopily lying upon his steed, sickly features and dirtied clothes built upon his image as he sniffled, patting his horse.

"It's alright Stronger, we'll get you some carrots in a little bit." He smiled as the horse neighed, stamping its feet petulantly.

Doctor Victor Quarries looked to the dawn with an uncharacteristically sane glint beneath the deranged glaze in his eyes.

"I will come for you, Nihilist." He chuckled merrily. "Then our fated battle will decide who is greater." Victor vowed, tone steady even in his feeble state.

Fate would have it no other way.

XOmake EndX

**This chapter was pretty much a filler in between the 'beginning' of Nihilist's journey and its first arc which begins after this chapter, so I'm sorry if this is a bit short.**

**A cookie goes to whoever can figure out who he is. (Hint: He's a One Piece Character)**

**The relationship between Nihilist and Lucy is a result of Nihilist's manipulations, Stockholm Syndrome, and his use of Lucy's breakdown to transfer the fanaticism of Akainu (which ****_will_**** be explained) to him. Lucy is adjusting to having her entire life falling apart and her betrayal of trust by clinging to the first person she could; Nihilist. Even though she realizes that she's been manipulated Lucy stays with him because, in her point of view, as cruel as he can be, he can be equally as compassionate, which is actually true. Nihilist on the other hand has just been introduced to sex and the pleasure it entails. He doesn't feel the same way, but he is intensely possessive as what he sees as 'his'. **

**The notion about the Byakugan was something I actually toyed with when I looked at all Dojutsu. Emotions seem to be a running theme with every eye. The Sharingan has hatred/insanity which becomes more severe as per the requirements of unlocking higher levels. The Rinnegan has peace which can be twisted in a variety of ways, like Madara and Nagato's notions of peace. The Byakugan, to me, is linked with lust, which requires them to remain in complete control of their emotions least they be driven by it, Hinata is a perfect example. After being defended by him one time she developed stalker tendencies and a blind devotion that was only hampered by her shyness. Her 'lust' transformed into a warped sense of love as a child and built off of it. Expect a new dojutsu to make an appearance way later on in the story, the reoccurring evolutions Nihilist puts himself through will inevitably cause his abilities to mix in ways that would normally be impossible due to the circumstances in which he now exists.**

**NEBS was inspired by natural energies transmutative properties that gave Jugo's clan the ability to change there body. I interpreted his abilities as genetic flexibility caused by natural chakra-the planets bioenergy-and the emotional instability was the side effect of not controlling it because it would affect the brain. Any form of sage training won't make an immediate appearance and the natural chakra he constantly injects himself with will have its own residual effects that Nihilist is actually aware and a few more he will be completely unprepared for, and he will pay the price for it.**

**Thnx for reading guys! See you next chapter!**

**His uncharacteristic mercy with Victor is a mixture of respect and manipulation. He respected the intricate nature of his work, but he also wanted him to create more, at which time he would harvest information again.**


End file.
